Always there
by Destiny's Daughter
Summary: Cronus is back again with a big plan for Our friends.Just when they all think the're close to defeating Cronus they get betrayed by one of there own.JAY! With a desperate attept to get him back will Theresa get killed saving her freind?
1. Bad dreams

**Hia everyone! This is my first story so please be nice. R and R people! R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Class of the Titans (sniffle)**

* * *

Chapter one: Bad dreams

_Bring, Bring _went Jay's alarm clock.

Jay moaned in his sleep and rolled over under his smooth ivory comforter. He looked towards his alarm clock as it blasted its loud horn once more. He looked at the clock but all he saw was blurry numbers as his eyes half closed once more. He did not seem to have the strength to keep them open.

His alarm clock blasted again, the loud shrill sound echoing in Jay's perfect round ears. He tried to block out the sound once more. When that did not work he shoved his head under his pillow and groaned loudly as even that did not block out the loud annoying sound.

Jay just grunted and turned around in his bed. He slowly opened his sleep filled eyes and turned towards his window, expecting to see rays of golden sunshine. Instead he could see the faint colors of the sunrise blazing through his window. The colors reflected off the small mirror on the wall and sent rays of orange, yellow and pink light onto Jay's face. This in his opinion was not something good to wake up to. As much as he loved the sunrise, the bright, colorful lights burned against his tired eyes.

_Sunrise? _Jay thought sitting up properly and walking towards his window. _I though I only went to sleep at sunrise?_

Jay looked out of his window and saw the glowing city of New Olympia being bathed in the sunrise's brilliant colors. Curiously Jay walked over and sat on his bed. Tiredly he looked at his alarm clock.

The Clock read 5:30 am and he moaned even louder.

"Oh my god, that is two hours after I came back from the damn school!" he groaned and fell back into his bed.

He knew that he should be used to it by now. For the last 7 months strait he had been working almost non stop to find Cronus and his new lair. He obviously knew that Cronus had to switch lairs because Echo destroyed his last one.

But he had chosen a REALLY good place this time! Jay did not even know where to start looking! He had searched everywhere and gone to libraries and museums and the most outrageous of places just trying to take a lead on where he could be hiding. But so far he had found nothing, and his back breaking research had gone to waste.

He sighed and stretched his back and sore muscles that had remained tight all through the night. Jay had hoped that a good night's sleep would make his muscles relax more, but his two hours did no help to his back or the rest of his body.

He felt like sleeping for hours, and his body ached with agreement.

But even though he wanted to sleep in today he knew he shouldn't.

_Well that's what I get for staying up all night researching. _He thought. Truly it was his fault that he was always so tired. Although he would never admit it to any one of his friends.

For the last little while Jay's determination to get Cronus had reached its maximum and probably higher. For the last 7 months every night he had stayed in the dorm's basement, or at the library in the secret part of the school, gathering information about Cronus. And every time he came close to a breakthrough it would slip away from him.

So he got up and went to get dressed into his usual clothes, his striped yellow and purple sweater and blue jeans. He pulled them on quickly and silently, ignoring the large amount of pain in his back. He combed his messy short brown hair and slung his black belt around his waist. He yawned once more and walked towards the tightly closed door.

He was about to open the door when he heard foot steps outside in the hall.

"Wonder who else would be up this early in the morning" Jay said, explaining his thoughts out loud.

He waited until the sound of the light footsteps were almost gone and opened the door moments after. He quickly looked around the corner of his cedar tree door frame.

He did not see exactly who it was had passed his room. But he could only hear the sounds of the person's shoes hitting the ground as they made their way to the dimly lit staircase that led to the roof of their brownstone apartment. He did however see a little bit of the persons long beautiful red and orange hair disappearing around the corner.

_Why would Theresa be up?_ Jay wondered.

He quietly decided to make his way up to the roof.

He silently waited until she was completely out of sight before he walked down the hallway, tip toeing quietly behind her.

He was some what worried about Theresa. He knew it was not like Theresa to be up this early in the morning.

Also, she had been acting really strange for the past few days. For every time he passed by her in the hallway, which was not very often anyways, she would just look down and mummer a hello.

She was sad and depressed and Jay could tell. He hated seeing her like this; he hated seeing her in any sort of pain.

Jay sighed as he continued to walk down the dark hallway._ She is my weakness; she is the one person I would do anything for. _Jay thought as he made even lighter footsteps as she paused for a moment.

_One day I will tell her how much I like her. _Jay thought as he made his way down the hall following Theresa's every step until she finally walked up the stairs and onto the brightly colored roof top. _One day when Cronus is not there to use her against me, or harm her in anyway._

**Theresa's Dream:**

_She was in a long dark hallway in a pitch black cave. Most of her surroundings were invisible to her. But she could tell she was in a cave. She looked around her frail body and moved around blindly in the darkness. She gasped as she heard the squealing of mice as her light fingers bumped into them._

_She felt their pitter patter of feet as they ran into their small holes in the walls to hide from her and was very surprised. So far, Theresa had six dreams like this one, and in every single one she had never been able to touch something before. But when she first began having these dreams, all she could do was hear things being said. She could not speak, see or feel. Now though she was able to walk in her dreams and hear things, and more recently feel things. _

What am I doing here?_ Theresa thought. _Usually I just end up in a forest when I am dreaming; I have never been in this cave before.

"_I told you to get the kids! Go out there and get the KIDS!" someone screamed from down the black hallway. _

"_But sire, I-," whimpered a crooked male voice._

"_Don't give me any excuses!" the voice yelled once more. "Don't you get it? If I don't kill those puny mortals I will NEVER be able to rule the world!"_

"_Cronus!" Theresa whispered in fright as she recognized the dark, slimy voice of her worst enemy. She looked around her to see if Cronus was anywhere near her, but she heard a groan of pain coming from down the dark hallway where the light was. He obviously was not as close as she thought he was. _

"_What the heck is he doing here, wherever here is?" she muttered once more, her eyes narrowing at the dim light at the end of the hallway._

Better call for backup_, she thought reaching hurriedly for her PMR. _

"_God where is it?" she growled in frustration as she continued to search through her pocket only to find it empty. She looked quickly through her other pocket and sighed inwardly._

Where is it? _She wondered once more as she searched the ground. _Did I drop it or something?

_She spent the next few seconds searching the floor before she finally realized that her PMR was not with her. She sighed and took a deep, calming breath as she felt a large amount of panic well up inside her._

Well guess I'll have to go in alone_, Theresa said. But she rolled her eyes as soon as she finished her comment once more. How could she call for back up? This was a dream. Not real life. Her friends were still back in her room sleeping. And she was to. This was just a figment of imagination. Or at least she thought so._

_She started running to get closer to the end of the hallway hearing words escape the two villain's mouths but not exactly hearing what they were saying. _

_Slowly but surly she came to the end and slowly opened the black door that stood there. Inside there were two men, Cronus and some other man she never saw before. The other man was dressed in a completely black suit that was ripped and torn in many places._

_But Cronus was not in his best shape ever either. For some reason, when Theresa first looked at him, for the first time in the last 7 months, she noticed something different about him. One, there was about 6x more wrinkles on his face then there was last time they saw each other, two, there was more white hair on his head then black, and three, his eyes did not look as dangerous as before._

_Theresa had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Cronus was _**ageing! **_He was the god of time! He was not supposed to grow old! And he is weak, could that be why he has not been attacking as much as before?_

_But she took a sharp intake of breath as she saw Cronus raise both of his scythes high into the air and bring it down on the young man once more. _

_The man screamed in pain and fell to the floor once more._

"_You are worthless!" Cronus hissed knelling down in front of the young man once more and raising his bloody head up so they were eye to eye. "I have no further use for you!" he spat before he grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him so his neck was stretched before him._

_Theresa closed her eyes tightly and looked away as she heard the man scream in pain. She allowed a strangled cry to escape her throat as she thought about the young dead man. She would not be heard anyway, so she allowed her feelings to run free. She allowed her tears to run down her cheeks once more and heard Cronus snicker as she heard a loud thump._

"_Throw him into the forest." He demanded loudly and Theresa opened her eyes and saw seven giants pound into the room and gaze at the bloody wreck on the floor. Two nodded and picked his dead body up and walked out of the room. The other seven looked at Cronus for directions._

"_Bring in the assassin." He ordered the five remaining giants. "And hopefully his record is better then the last one you brought in." _

_The giants nodded and walked out of the room. Only seconds later another figure walked in freely with the giants trailing slowly behind them. When Theresa took a closer look at the giants she saw their bodies shaking. Plus, not one of the giants went closer then a meter towards the tall, manly figure._

_Theresa turned her attention to the man who walked in. He was in a completely black suit just like the last man who came in. but he looked a few years older then the last one, making him look nineteen at least. Cold black eyes gazed at his evil lord and his pale brown hair covered half of his face. The man was exceptionally strong since Theresa could see his muscles through his black outfit. _

_The man knelt in front of Cronus, his forehead going no higher then the floor. _

"_Master?" he said quietly. "You requested my presence?" _

_Cronus nodded. "Your last assassin failed me, I need another one. I am ashamed of you, by your record I thought you would have many that would not fail me. Young Jacob was the fifth one I have had to kill in the last two months! I need you to get me another one."_

_The young man shook his head. "I am sorry my lord," he said looking up so his cold black eyes were meeting the blood red ones of his master. "That is all that I have with me. You have destroyed my entire team. The rest are back in England or are on a assignment somewhere."_

_Cronus sighed and ran a pale hand through his white and black hair. "Fine, you will do perfectly then." He said quietly gazing down at the boy. "Get up."  
_

_The young man obeyed silently and rose from his kneeling position. "What do you wish for me to do my lord?" he said quietly and obediently._

"_Jay," Cronus said in a voice that told Theresa quite clearly he detested her leader, "Get me bait to get Jay. I need bait, you know that my plan will not work unless Jay is mine. Yes…" he said chuckling as evil thoughts filled his mind. "Find his weakness and explore it, he will do whatever I want if I hold something for ransom."_

_Theresa took a sharp intake of breath. W_hat does he want with Jay? _Theresa thought angrily, her fists clenching at the mere thought. _Hasn't he hurt Jay enough already? He won't even sleep properly because of that MONSTER!

_She looked back at the pair once more. The assassin smirked when he heard his master's evil words._

"_What do you have in mind?" he asked. _

_Cronus just smiled his evil smile and said "It is not really what I want, it is who. I want you to look after his friends, study their movements, eating habits whatever you find useful. Just find me his weakness. I need to know his weakness." He paused, "And don't forget to kill. And kill anyone else who gets in your way. Make sure you are not seen by any of his friends, and do not harm them unless I tell you so. Clear?"_

_The man nodded and bowed once more. "Yes master." He said backing away from the evil man. "I swear it will be done."_

**End of dream**

Theresa awoke crying out, her pillow soaking wet from all the sweat and crying.

"Oh thank goodness it was just a dream." She whispered painfully burying her face in her hands and pillow. She stayed there, gasping for air as she tried to take in what little she could remember of the dream.

She got up and looked at her alarm clock. She groaned out loud wishing that she could get back to sleep. The clock only said 5:30. She rubbed the sleep and sweat that had gathered around her eyes to make sure she had actually read the proper time. When the clock's numbers still stayed the same she sighed once more.

_What a strange nightmare_. Theresa thought. _Who was that man? What do they want with Jay?_

She reached out blindly for something on her bedside table.

"Almost there, HA GOT IT!" She said finally reaching what she was looking for. There clutched in her delicate hand was the most precious thing in her entire life.

It was the golden locket her mom and dad had got her for her twelfth birthday. It had pretty flower designs engraved in the background and had her name engraved there also. She remembered when her parents allowed her to open the small present. She had to smile as she remembered her own look of joy and amazement when she first gazed at it. She thought of it as the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

She slowly opened the locket and guess whose picture was in there. Once she opened the locket she met a picture of Jay and her.

t was weird how she got this picture because this was a picture about that awkward moment back in the sewers when they were looking for the minitor. She can't remember how exactly she got this picture, to be honest. All she knew was that at that very moment she realized that she might actually hold feelings for her strong and caring leader. She brang the locket close to her heart crying as she thought about the dream.

_What is going to happen? _She thought desperately,

* * *

**End of chapter one hope you enjoyed it!**

**Spiritgirl of Japan**


	2. In the light of the rooftop

**Hi guys! I just finished editing this chapter once more! Ugh, it felt so childish, in a VERY bad way!**

Chapter 2: In the light of the rooftop

Theresa got up quickly to get dressed. She slipped out of her slim pink nightgown that went just below her knees. Quietly she tiptoed to her dresser, careful not to take to hard steps because she knew that Atlanta was a light sleeper and slept in the room next to her.

Quickly and silently she pulled out her clothes for the day. Her usual outfit of course, for it was her favorite out of all she owned. She sighed and looked through her large wardrobe once more. The cupboards, closets, shelves and hangers were filled with dresses, jeans, mini skirts, regular skirts, t shirts, long shirts, short shirts, sleeveless shirts and many others of many different colors. She still did not know why out of all of her outfits, this outfit had to be the most plain one she owned. Maybe that was why she liked it some much?

This outfit consisted of a red sleeveless shirt that perfectly outlined her mid waist red hair, a pair of white, comfy sneakers, and plain blue jean jeans that fell to her ankles. She sighed as she slipped the plain yet comfy outfit onto her small figure and gazed at her figure in the mirror.

Theresa had been told many times that she was beautiful. From the many boys in the schools she had attended in the past and present had told her that many times. She had received many comments on her looks, some of them very vulgar. But despite the fact that she was beautiful, rich, and popular to whomever she met, she never felt any good. She never felt truly beautiful before. And no matter what people told her, she never felt beautiful.

She sighed as she picked up her wide hair brush from her oak vanity desk and ran it through her long red locks. With every brush though, she ran through her mind once more, the frightening dream she had experienced moments before. Usually for some odd reason, brushing her hair always made her feel better, but right now, nothing was stopping her from almost throwing up when she thought about Cronus slitting the young man's throat.

She had to hold back her vomit as thought about the rest of the dream as well. She looked at her pale face in the dim light and sighed as she opened up her makeup kit. She took out her cover-up and put it under the dark circles that went all around her eyes.

It was dreams like that which had kept her awake for many nights. Theresa has had six dreams in all, but none have ever been in such detail as this.

She was not sure if she should tell anyone about her nightmare because even though she only had dreamt it moments ago she could already fell danger lurking around the corner.

_Maybe I should just forget about the whole thing_ Theresa thought as she stretched and slipped on her sneakers. _These dreams cannot be real. I am imagining things, just imagining. _

But even as she thought that she felt the danger seep into her skin like humidity. She shivered once more and walked towards the window. She closed the half open window that was allowing the cool fall air to seep through the window. But immediately she felt contained and opened it once more, gasping in mouthfuls of soft, and light air.

_I need to get out of here. _She thought desperately as she walked towards her door and walked out into the hallway. She looked down the hall where she saw a separate, smaller hallway that led to the roof top. That would be the best place for her to go. She quietly walked back into her room and grabbed a jacket before starting quietly down the hall.

She went down silently yet swiftly and in one swift motion. But as she was about to climb the first of the seven dark stairs that led to the roof, she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. She turned her head slightly to the side, but saw no one there. She shivered for a moment. What if the dream was real? What if, that assassin who was supposed to be watching them, was stalking her right now.

She tried not to think of him as she climbed up the remaining six stairs and into the orange, red, yellow and pink lighted roof. She held her hand up to block the large amount of light that shined into her eyes. But as she moved her hand down and looked at the beautiful sky before her, she felt her entire world melt away.

She allowed herself to be evolved into the rays of beautifully colored lights and she surrendered her senses to the sharp music of the city below. She took a deep breath of the air and dug her hands deep into the pockets of her tightly zipped up jacket.

Soon she got tired of standing and she sighed once more. She sat down on the cold brown bricked roof and allowed her thoughts to run wild.

She started rolling over in her mind, the events of the last seven months that had started all this tension and discomfort. It had all started when they had returned back to Olympia High with Echo. Theresa felt something when she was around Echo, but it was not danger like she usually felt. And she soon began to get suspicious of the young nymph. From then until now there had only been a few problems they have had with Cronus.

And the last time they ever saw Cronus, was on New Year's Eve.

From then on, Cronus had made less and less attacks on the city or anywhere else in the world. Leaving the seven teenagers able to relax and enjoy the remainder of the school year. They began to worry though, when they had not seen or detected Cronus or any of his giants for two whole months. That is when Jay started to get, over worked.

Jay suspected something was up; he thought Cronus was planning something big and important. And he knew that Echo had completely destroyed Cronus's old hideout. Meaning that he needed to find another one. With no other place to go in the god's worlds, he would have to find a place in the mortal world to hide. And Jay was going to stop at nothing until he found where Cronus's new hide out was.

Jay had them search everywhere; every inch of New Olympia had been thoroughly checked by the seven teenagers. And every few days, Jay would have them search it over once more. This angered the resenting six teammates of his, but they obediently listened to their leader. When ever Jay ordered this though, they all felt a twinge of anger and almost none of them could stop themselves from mentally cursing their leader when his back was turned.

Theresa however, did not blame Jay for his actions. She knew that Jay must be feeling awkward because of all the mixed emotions inside of him at that very moment.

He was obviously feeling disappointment in not finding Cronus's lair yet, anger because he is making little progress and a lack of patience because of his need to succeed. Theresa guessed he was also scared, although he tried so hard to keep his emotions under the solid, emotionless mask that had become his face. Theresa did not need her clairvoyance powers to guess what her leader was feeling.

But that was all they were, guesses. Theresa really had no truth as to what Jay was feeling at the moment. He hid his emotions so well now days. He hardly ever smiled when he actually showed up for a meal or school. He never laughed, and his face was as emotionless as ever, until someone got on his nerves, then he would get angry and begin to yell at the unfortunate person once more.

That was it. No other emotions were shown from her leader. Either anger or nothing at all.

She sighed as she thought about her leader.

"Jay," she whispered out in the open. Although she was not really talking to anyone. "Why? Why do you do this?"

"Because of you. All of you." She heard a deep and calm voice say to her in a light tone.

She winced a little, not expecting a reply. But she could tell just by the sound of the mans voice that it was just Jay.

She turned around slowly and saw Jay leaning on the edge of the pine oak frame, his arms crossed across his muscular chest as his coffee bean eyes poured into her.

Theresa felt herself blushing as she thought back to her thoughts that she had spoken out loud. Had he really heard her?

"Do you mind if I join you?" he said in a polite voice. Although he was gazing at her intensely.

Theresa felt her face heat up slightly, and was forever glad that it did not show in the gleaming sunrise. She smiled at him politely and waved him over.

"Sure it was lonely up here anyways." She said smiling at him.

Jay smiled back at her and walked out of the dark doorway so that he was standing next to her.

Jay and Theresa did not speak for many moments. And out of the corner of his eyes Jay was looking at Theresa, and admiring how her complexion shined in the rising of the morning sun. But soon his eyes averted so he was gazing at the sunrise once more. He heard Theresa sigh in content as her eyes shone as bright as the lights that were flooding the sky with a rainbow of color.

"Why are you up so early?" Theresa asked him, turning her head slightly to look at him.

He did not really know how to answer her. He knew that if he told Theresa that he hardly had gotten any sleep and had set his alarm clock for this time even though he only went to sleep two hours ago she would never forgive him. Also, she would get mad if he made up some lame excuse that they both knew was not true.

But he always knew it was better to make up an excuse then have her never talk to him again.

"I uh thought it was a good time to wake up?" he said in a sheepish voice as he looked away from his girl companion awkwardly.

_Damn, _he thought as Theresa raised an eyebrow at him questionably, _I never was good at lying, but I thought I had gotten better over the years!_

"So you always wake up at 5:30?" she said sarcastically. After giving off a dry laugh.

Jay smiled at her sheepishly once more. "No, not really." He smiled at her once more until she began to smile back softly.

The two teens then turned back to the slowly rising rhythm of the sun as it danced across the sky in joyful and wondrous colors.

Jay did not speak for a while as he tried to find the words which where slowly forming in his mind.

"I……meant what I said." He began slowly, "What I said earlier."

Theresa looked back at him. "You mean when you said, you did it all for us?" she said in a low voice. She did not even have to wait for Jay's responding nod before sighing. "I feared as much." She whispered angrily, barley managing to control her emotions.

Jay looked at her weirdly but as soon as he turned his head to face her, Theresa's hand went flying up and smacked him on the head.

Both Jay and Theresa were surprised by the beautiful red head's actions, but Theresa did not regret what she did.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed angrily, her usually happy emerald eyes narrowing down to slits.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked quietly, surprised by the teenagers harshness.

"That has to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard! 'I do this for you'! PUH!" Theresa snorted angrily. "Do you think we cannot protect ourselves Jay? Is that it?"

"No!" Jay said raising his hands up defensively. "That is not really what I meant!"

"Then what DID you mean?" she said quietly, her anger dying down slowly.

Jay sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Terri, you know that, well," he sighed; he really didn't know how to say this. "Theresa, you guys are my friends, my best friends. You're all like a second family. How am I able to be a good leader if I can hardly protect you guys?"

Theresa sighed and she slowly felt her hand go to Jay's shoulder. "Jay, we don't need you to protect us. I thought we already went through this."

Jay let out a dry, yet some how emotional laugh. True, Theresa had told him that many times over the last few months.

"Ya, I guess we did." He muttered quietly, a small sad smile creeping up onto his face.

"You are a pain in the neck." Theresa muttered in a quiet voice.

Jay did not see the girl smile and instantly feared the girl was still angered by him. But she soon laughed and looked up at him smiling.

"But I don't regret having you up here as company." She said smiling at him slightly.

Jay gave a small smile back and stretched his arms. "Well it may be a little early." Jay said in a quiet dismissive voice, "But I think I am going to go to the school, you know? Get some research done."

Theresa's head whipped around so she was starring straight into his brown eyes.

"It's the weekend!" she said angrily. "You don't need to go to the school today."

Jay shook his head. "No, I don't. But I am going to. I need to start searching again. Besides," he said quickly and loudly before Theresa could protest more. "Hera said she needed to see us today anyway."

As Jay turned around and began to walk away, Theresa grabbed his arms.

"If Hera wants us, we will ALL go ok? But first, we are getting breakfast which I know you haven't been bothering to get for the last few days, and then, we are waiting for the team to wake up. And THEN, only THEN, will we go to the school." She stared at him ferociously, but her eyes and words were soft.

Jay had to smile as she made her arm relax and forced her hand to move off of his arm.

"Alright." Jay said in a quiet voice, smiling at her softly.

Earning a dazzling smile from Theresa that seemed to shine brighter then the rising sun to Jay.

Glad that was done. Hope you liked it and thanks again to the only **two** people who reviewed. Now I got a Question for you:

Which pairs should I focus on in the next chapter?

ArchiexAtlanta

Or

JayxTheresa

U choose and vote in the reviews. I'll put the results in the next chappie!

:D Spiritgirl of Japan


	3. A new mission

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Class of the Titans (or do I?)

Chapter 3:

As Theresa and Jay walked off of the Brownstone's apartments solid cement roof, they hardly looked at each other. Theresa had recently removed her hand from Jay's arm, but Jay could still feel the familiar warm tingle that he always gained at even the slightest touch she bestowed upon him.

He tried to shake off the warm, fuzzy feeling that he had felt so often before. But like usual, there was no stopping how his heart felt. And his body was making Jay endure Theresa's touch as though her hand was still entwined with his.

Jay knew that he would be savoring her touch in his mind, although he would never admit such a thing to anyone other then himself.

Theresa on the other hand, was hardly feeling anything towards Jay at that moment except for anger.

Who did he think he was?! Making up fable excuses like that! They all knew that Jay did not do it for them. He did it for the world. So that Cronus would be gone from their mortal planet once and for all.

But for some reason, even in her spur of anger towards the handsome brown haired teenager, she couldn't help but also fell a great sense of remorse.

What if Jay had actually spoken the truth? What if he actually meant what he said to her back on the rooftop the apartment building?

Theresa felt her heart fill with a large feeling of guilt. She had been so harsh with Jay back there, and she did not dare to think about the pain filled look that Jay must have given her when she said those dangerously cold words.

She bit her lip as she almost felt tears spring to her eyes. What was wrong with her? Jay was only, trying to tell her how much he cared about the team. He didn't mean anything offensive. And that was exactly what Theresa had made it seem like.

"Jay," she said in a small voice, pausing in the stairwell that led to the lower half of the apartment.

Jay stopped a few stairs below her and looked back at her with curious eyes. "Ya? What is it?"

"I am sorry if I was harsh before, you know. Back on the roof. It was really unnecessary. I was just, worried about you. You know?"

Jay just smiled at her with that charming smile that immediately forced her system to numb. Almost as if it was a rule, or a need. He held out his hand to her as a sign of an apology accepted.

"Don't worry." He said in a soft voice. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Theresa was about to open her mouth to protest against him, but thought that silly. She knew he would not listen to her protests anyway. Besides, why make an awkward situation even worse?

So instead of arguing any further, she simply nodded and allowed the boy to grasp her hand in a hand shake.

"Ok. If your sure." She said in a small voice, but she did not grasp the boy's hand and instead walked past him, too embarrassed to embrace him. Although she was feeling very happy that everything was sorted out between the two of them.

Together they walked down the remaining stairs and into the small kitchen that was still loaded with the dirty dishes from the dinner from the night before.

"I wonder where Athena went to?" Theresa said as she inspected the dirty kitchen. "This place is usually spotless because of her."

"All the gods were anxious when i left. Last night right before I left." Jay lied at the last part. "They were having a meeting or something. When i asked Ares he just said Hera would want to see us in the morning."

Theresa bit her lip. "Why would the gods be so anxious? They have never been like that before."

Jay shrugged slightly. "Dunno. I guess we will find out soon now wont we?"

They heard footsteps approching and they moved slightly farther apart then they were before, not wanting one of their friends getting the wrong impression.

"Hey guys what's up?" Atlanta said sleepily rubbing her tired eyes as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw the mess before her.

"Wow. What happened here?" Atlanta said loudly. "Doesnt Athena usually clean up messes like this?"

Theresa nodded. "Neither of us has seen her this morning. And Ares told Jay last night that Hera wanted to see us this morning."

"Why? She hasent called many of those meetings in a long time." Atlanta said curiously. Not bothering to mention that she heard Jay coming in a few hours before dawn which was most DEFINETLY not last night.

Theresa nodded. "I know, but Jay also said that the gods were exreamly anxious."

Atlanta shrugged and yawned before walking over to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

That was when Theresa noticed the bags under her younger friend's eyes.

"Gosh Lanta, where you up all last night?" Theresa said pointing out how tired her friends face looked while walking over to the toaster and putting a peice into the machine to warm it.

Atlanta grunted. "Archie and I betted that i would not be able to watch 6 horror movies in a row without puking. I won." she said smiling. "I only puked once."

Theresa laughed slightly. "Another long night with Archie eh? Not surprised. First love always starts out with friendship"

"Its not love!" Atlanta snapped yet smirking slightly. "I may like him, but it is never going to be love."

Theresa shrugged. "Thats what you say now, but wait till later. Pretty soon you will be doing more then just kissing if you know what i mean."

Atlanta stuck out her tounge childishly. "Your turning into a pervert Terri, didnt know you had it in you."

Theresa laughed some more and then walked to the toaster where she had cooked her toast during the time her and her friend were fighting. She reached into the cupboard and put on some jam and some butter before sitting down at the table with her food.

Only then did Theresa realise how Jay had not spoken during the entire time her and Atlanta were talking. Was Jay more worried about Athena and the gods then he had shown? Or was Theresa just imaging the small flicker of fear in her leader's eyes?

Once every one of the team members awoke, and ate breakfast they all made their way towards Olympia High. Hera had asked them all to meet her in Chiron's study. To most this was just an ordinary school, but to the group of friends, this was the most important place in the world. They slowly made their way through the silent school towards the janitors' closet where they could be transported to Mount Olympus, home of the Gods.

Once they were just outside of the door Jay lifted a hand to his neck. He took off the gold medallion that hung around his neck to open the door. He put it in its proper place on the door and the door swiftly opened. They all crowded into the small closet complaining the whole way.

"Odie you're steeping on my toe!" Jay exclaimed.

"Archie what the hell is your hand doing on my But!" Atlanta screamed smacking Archie square in the face.

"Opps sorry Atlanta." Archie said getting really embarrassed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! My hair is ruined!" Neil screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Neil will you stop complaining!" Odie asked him rudely.

"Not my fault that I have such perfect hair." Neil mumbled back angrily.

"Why does it have to be so crowded anyway?" Herry asked no one in particular.

"Theresa watch out! You almost stepped on my computer!" Odie screamed taking his computer of the floor.

"Herry, has anyone ever told you about your bad breath?" Neil said covering his nose, and taking out a breath mint and plucking it in Herry's mouth.

"Neil shut up. Just because you are the lucky one does not mean you can't have a bad accident." Herry replied angrily making a fist and spitting out the breath mint.

"Come on you guys! Stop fighting already this is getting ridiculous!" Theresa said trying to get some peace between the group.

"Everyone just be quiet! The portal will open soon enough." Jay screamed trying to calm everyone down.

And sure enough after everything that was said the whole group was evolved into a blue light as they stepped into it, glad to be out of the crowded room. Now they were all in the main hall, relieved that they were not squished anymore. Hera came around the corner holding a book not noticing they were there.

"Good morning to you all class." Hera said looking up from her book and walking over to greet them.

"Morning Miss. Hera," Theresa replied with a smile, "you wanted to see us didn't you?" Hera just nodded gravely and waved her hand towards Chiron's office.

The seven teens fallowed her into the study and all stood around Chiron's table.

"As you know, the seven of you have dome very well at keeping Cronus away from ruling the world." Chiron began, "but there is something that you all should know something that will put all your lives in greater danger then ever before."

"No need to get you worried of course." Hera said sending him a glare.

"Oh well thanks for your concern." Neil replied sarcastically. Everyone sent the glares at him this time.

"As I was saying, this will make a great affect on what we are trying to do. Cronus has his eye on a weapon, a powerful weapon that if used will endanger the lives of everyone. It is a special type of poison only found in the Mountain of the underworld."

"The Mountain of the Under World?" Jay asked curiously, "How come we have never heard of this place before?"

"Because," Hera said, "The Mountain of the Underworld was supposed to be kept a secret. When Hades first came to the underworld, he found a large mountain in the darkest depths of the underworld. The mountain was filled with crevices and caves that led to tunnels under the mountain and the rest of the underworld. As Hades explored the tunnels he found that deep in the cave there was a lake."

"A lake under the ground?" Archie said interrupting the goddess giving Atlanta a reason to hit him.

"This was not an ordinary lake Archie." She said, her worried look never leaving her face. "The lake was intoxicated with an unknown force."

"The lake had the poison of the underworld didn't it?" Jay said in a quiet voice, his eyes never leaving Hera, and his body never shifting from the wall.

Hera nodded slowly. "This poison can kill as many people as its beholder wishes and is extremely deadly. If we don't find the poison soon, the fate of the world will defiantly be a bad one. Cronus, with this poison could start an epidemic if he wanted to. And in minutes half the world's population could be dead and/or dying."

"And Cronus wants to use this poison to kill people?" Archie asked.

"No duh Archie! She just said that didn't she?" Atlanta said in a very impatient voice.

"More importantly," Chiron began, interrupting the fighting teenagers, "he already has it."

The group let out a collective groan.

Theresa bit her lip anxiously. If Cronus already had it, why didn't he mention anything about it in his dream?

"But if Cronus has it he could kill anyone he wanted any moment!" Jay gasped.

"That is exactly why you have to go and find it," Hera muttered wringing her hands in front of her nervously.

"The poison does not kill immediately" she said once more as soon as she had calmed herself. "And I am not sure what the effects of the poison are so you must all be careful. We can never truly tell if any one of you has been affected because we are not sure what would happen if one of you were infected. So all of you please be careful, I do not want to have any of you going to the underworld any time soon." She seemed to whisper the last part and the goddess's actions were frightening the children terribly.

"We will be careful Miss Hera doesn't worry." Theresa said reassuringly.

Hera sighed, "very well you are dismissed." The seven of them walked out of the study and made their way to the weapons room.

No doubt about it for this mission they will need to use everything they got. Hera was very scared for all of them, she knew that someone may get hurt but also new that no matter what they would protect each other with their lives.

"Don't worry Hera they will be fine." Chiron said placing one of his huge hands on her fragile shoulders which were sagging.

Hera sighed as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "I hope you are right, but I still can't stand the thought of losing one of them. They don't seem to realize what might happen." Hera sighed once more and walked back towards her desk.

"Cronus has the poison of the Underworld. Now that he does, we have to be extremely careful with what we allow the young ones do." She said as she shuffled with some papers on her desk.

* * *

**So what did u think? Sorry if there was almost no romance between Archie and Atlanta but I wanted to focus more on Jay and Theresa. Even though there was not much of that either .Yay the plot is starting! Review!!**

**Signed,**

**Spiritgirl of Japan **


	4. Disturbing visions

Ok here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it, remember to Review. By the way I REALLY hate negative comments and flames but constructive criticism is ok I guess. And I am really sorry for not up dating but I just got home from a trip to Africa.

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT, but I will soon. (Laughs evilly)

Chapter four: Disturbing visions

_In Ares weapon room_

When they all made their way to the weapon room Jay was trying to figure out a plan in his head about what to do next.

_Ugh this is going to be one long mission,_ Jay thought,_ we don't even know where Cronus is hiding! I just hope he does not hurt anyone before we can find him._

They walked down the stone steps to get their weapons. They searched through the weapons that they already had and the weapons that they would need to stop Cronus form spreading the poison.

Theresa and Atlanta got to the gun department and took out some sort of gun that was glowing a faint green and would stun an opponent for a limited amount of time. Archie took out his Hepestis whip and Jay drew his sword. Theresa got out her nun-chucks out and Atlanta got out her weapon. (Can't exactly remember the name sry). Meanwhile Neil was once again checking his reflection in his three sided gold mirror.

"Ok guys," Jay said stepping forward, "Since the City is so big we should split up. Herry you search the south of town, Odie and Neil, you take the east, Archie the west, Atlanta you take the north, and Theresa, you and I will take the center." The others nodded their heads as they were told what to do. Jay smiled, "Good," he said, "Now let's go kick Cronus but back to Tarterus!"

"YA!" The others agreed.

"ALRIGHT!" Odie said completely ignoring Jay's last comment. "LEAVL 12 AT LAST! BOO YA! WHOS THE MASTER I AM! WHOS THE MASTER!"

"ODIE!" everyone screamed. "Would you stop it with the video game already?" Archie complained, "You have been playing that stupid game all morning!"

"It's not stupid! It's awesome!" Odie retorted.

"Ugh am I the only one still thinking about Cronus here?" Theresa sighed.

"Ya come on guys lets get to work." Atlanta said racing out of the weapons room.

"Fine let's meet back at the dorm at 7:00" Jay said.

Once again everyone nodded again and headed out of the weapons room, everyone one but Theresa.

"Theresa aren't you coming?" Jay asked turning around and walking back towards his friend. Theresa just stood there cradling her arms. "Theresa? Did you here me?" jay said reaching her and looking at her with a worried face.

But all Theresa was feeling was a cold feeling of dread, fearing as if any of this had something to do with her dream.

Theresa turning away hoping he would not see her face. "Theresa what is wrong with you? You've been acting kind of strange lately. Is there something you're not telling me?" He said putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

Theresa sniffled and turned around facing Jay with tears shimmering in her emerald eyes.

"Come on Jay we should catch up with the others." She said quickly trying to run away so Jay would not ask her.

"Theresa wait!" Jay exclaimed reaching out and grabbing her wrist so she could not run. "Theresa," Jay said pulling her into a hug, "what is wrong? Did you have another vision?" Jay said in a serious yet gentle voice. Theresa just shook her head and looked up trying to put a smile on her face. "It is noting to worry about really, I am just worried like everyone else, scared really. Just when we were starting to think we actually had a chance of defeating him, Cronus had to have found a deadly weapon that would not only kill us but the whole world and, and." But she could not finish because all of her sobbing was choking her. Jay pulled her into an even tighter hug.

"Don't worry Theresa no one will get hurt I promise you." Jay said trying to comfort the sobbing girl. Theresa looked up and sniffled. "You promise?" She said looking up at him with her gorgeous green eyes. Jay could not help but smile. _God even when she is upset she still looks like an angel _He thought."I promise he whispered into her ear.

_Later on after hours of searching:_

Jay was looking around the park once again looking to see if Cronus was there. He had a firm frown on his lips as he thought about how many hours him and his team mates had spend searching and how little they had accomplished. He stared down at his watch and read the time. 5:00 pm.

_All this searching we have done with nothing to show for. _Jay thought_ we were searching all day and we STILL have not found anything about Cronus and his whereabouts. _

All the sudden his PMR rang. Jay was jolted away from his work by the loud noise and answered it. "Jay here." He stated.

"Hey Jay any luck at the park?" Atlanta asked through the PMR.

"No," Jay sighed, "how about you and Archie though?"

"No luck here either, but hopefully the others have found something.

"Nothing! We have spent all day looking and we have nothing."

"Well at least you got some alone time with Theresa." Archie added in slyly.

"What! Come on guys you both know that nothing is going on between me and Theresa."

"Sure Jay what ever you say." Atlanta said

"But you wish that there was something going on between you two don't you?" Archie asked a full grin spreading over his face

"Well what are we going to do now?" Archie asked.

"Well I vote we go home, we are not going to get anything done like this,

We have to make a better plan." Atlanta stated

"I agree with Atlanta." Archie said

"Ok, I'll go tell Theresa, while you to tell the others." Jay said hanging up.

Jay turned around and looked around for Theresa. He had been very worried about her after what happened in the weapons room. She looked around again accepting to be seeing her bent down somewhere looking for clues.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Theresa? Where are you Theresa?" Jay called out. There was no reply, only the sound of the howling wind accompanied by the sound of twigs breaking.

"Theresa!" Jay called again even louder. Still there was no answer from Theresa.

_I wonder where she is _Jay thought. But soon he captured the sound of a Heart shattering scream. The scream was coming from the forest, yet it was as loud as if he was listening to a boom box at full blast.

"Theresa!" Jay yelled

Theresa was walking around the park for anything that would resemble Cronus in anyway. But she had no more luck then any of the others. Suddenly the wind started to pick up its pace and she could hear Jay calling her name. _I must have wandered off far for Jay not to hear me._ Theresa thought. She looked around and finally got a good look at where she was. She was in a barren part of the forest, all the plants were dead, there was no life seen anywhere, not a sound was made except for Theresa's own breathing. It was a scary sight but Theresa thought nothing of it. _Maybe I should head back_ Theresa thought. But when she turned around she saw exactly what was in front of her. _That's strange,_ Theresa thought looking around in all the directions,_ None of this looks familiar and why is everything the same?_ But she was suddenly brushed away from her thoughts as she felt a sharp pain in her back, and then in her stomach and her legs and her arms. The pain was everywhere and she could not tell where it was coming from. She screamed, she screamed as loud as she could, there was to much pain. She screamed out for Jay as tears sprang down her cheeks, and as she prayed that Jay would hear her. But suddenly the pain ended and she felt to cold hands grab her as she fell to the ground, and also saw a pair of devilish red eyes staring at her. "Jay, please help…………..me" She muttered finally falling into unconsciousness and into one of her nightmares.

_She was in a cold dark room, so dark she could not see her hands in front of her face. She stood up and felt around trying to see if she could figure out where she was by her senses other then her sight. Her hand finally reached a smooth woody surface. A door, Theresa thought. She moved her hand more to the left and finally reached a door handle. She grasped the handle and pushed the door open. The door opened and reviled to her, her worst nightmares. She was in a cave a dark shadowy cave that seemed to have no end. Bats were flying above her head making loud screeching noises and blood was seeping out all over the cave. Two people were standing in the room, one all battered up and bloody the other perfectly fine with an evil look on his face._

_Cronus knelt down to the battered up figure and pulled him up by the hair._

"_For the last time, **where did you hide her?" **Cronus yelled into the poor mans ear._

_Theresa ran forward to get a better look, she tried to see the appearance of the man but it was to dark to see much. She gasped as she realized who it was; his features were hard to forget after all. With his brown hair a usually sparkling brown eyes you would think he would always be happy. But she had known this man for more then a year, for this was her groups' leader, her best friend and beloved companion._

_Jay looked up, blood poring out the side of his mouth from all the beatings he had endured. "I will not Cronus, I will not let you hurt my friends again." His voice sounded _

_Confident enough but she could tell that he was weakening. His body was covered in _

_Scrapes and bruises blood pouring from all of his wounds. Theresa wanted to go and attack Cronus from where she was standing, her hatred for him growing stronger. But like all of her dreams she could not touch anything, for she would just go through._

_Cronus just laughed at his comment and began to hit Jay and stab him with his knife causing more blood to seep from his wounds._

"_Dear boy," Cronus said now recovered from his fit of laughter, "You are already under my control, there is nothing you can do, you belong to me now and nothing will ever change that." Cronus's laughter soon fainted away as she felt her body be wrapped in to powerful arms awakening her from her vision._

Ok that is the end of the chapter. Hope you all like it and once again I am sorry it took so long to update. And for all my fans, I am planning on writing a new story. I have some ideas in my profile and I want to know which one would bee more popular.

The names are:

Sibling Rivalry

and

Stranded

I am really desperate to know which one I should write first so answer your favourite one in ur reviews. Also if you wish you can send me ideas.

Thanxs : Spiritgirljapan


	5. Bad luck

Ok I am finally starting on chapter five Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and answered my vote. I will tell you the results at the end of the chapter. Oh and sorry if in this chapter Jay is more mushy in this chapter then he is in the show.

Disclaimer: Don't own COTT or any of his characters. They all belong to Cartoon network.

Jay ran, all his thoughts were focused on Theresa. Ever since he heard her scream moments ago he had been running around wildly looking for her.

_If I don't hurry,_ Jay thought as he ran faster, fear pounding in his heart,_ I will be visiting Theresa's deathbed, even before I get to say goodbye!_

He heard another scream coming from the forest, but this one louder and more painful. He quickly changed directions and headed towards the forest. He was scared, scared for the one person he would always trust, scared for his best friend and team mate, and scared for the love of his life.

He just did not know what he would do if Theresa died. He loved everything about her, she was just plain beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, including the ones he had seen in the movies. And if he did not find her soon he will lose the true love of his life. He ran faster and faster as Theresa's screams got louder and more frightening. Jay ran faster to the sounds of her voice until he ran strait into a clearing in the middle of the forest, and what he saw was a very scary sight.

Everything was dead; all the leaves on the trees were brown even though it was the middle of spring. The grass was a pale grey and there was probably no life inside the clearing. All trees looked the same, for they all had the same drooping stance as though they were crying and moaning from some sort of pain.

_Strange, _Jay thought, _how could it be that right in the middle of a lively forest there is one dull patch? _ And suddenly erupted from his thoughts he gasped as he engulfed the scene before him.

But it was not the thought of everything dead that had caused Jay to gasp out in shock; it was the body that lay deadly still in a patch of tall dead grass. And it was not just anyone's body that was lying there, it was his best friends' body, it was his team-mate's body, it was the body of the one person he would die protecting, it was Theresa's body.

Theresa wasin terrible pain, and Jay could easily tell that by the way she looked. Her breaths were small and painful, and her angel face was covered in scraps, blood, and many tears. She looked as though she was dead; and because her skin was now deathly white, it gave here a ghostly like appearance, plus her eyes were squeezed shut from the numb pain. Her lips were a deep blue that would make anyone think she was frozen solid.

"Oh no! Theresa!" Jay yelled running towards her, his heart racing and beating 100 miles. He ran towards her fragile body and placed her head on his lap. Her skin was deathly cold that made Jay shiver as he touched her. "Theresa, Theresa can you hear me?" Jay pleaded, feeling a tear beginning to form in his eye. For many moments Theresa made no sound, not making any acknowledgement or sign that she had even heard him.

Jay did not move, he could not breathe, and he did not want to breathe if Theresa did not make it through this. Jay tried to contain his tears as he checked her pulse.

Nothing, he could feel almost nothing as he found where her pulse should have been. Her heartbeats were slow, far apart from each other and very faint. Now Jay could not contain them any longer and felt a single hot tear flow down his cheek. "No," Jay whispered. "Theresa, please don't die, hold on! Don't die on me, please be strong I will call for help! Just hold on!" Jay blindly felt around in his pocket for his PMR, not daring to take his eyes off of Theresa afraid that that would be the last time he would see her alive. He search for a vast amount of time but found his pocket empty, with his PMR gone, he could not call the others for help.

When finally, Jay had almost lost hope, he saw some of her body shift. He looked down and saw her hand slowly move towards his, and saw her hand find his way around his hand and grasp it tightly. Also some coulor had returned to her face, and her lips were no longer blue, but their usually rose red coulor.

He let out a small happy gasp at what she did; she was holding on, she had heard him. She was still alive, even after whatever happened to her, she had held on. _Alive,_ Jay thought,_ Alive, alive, alive._ Jay told himself over and over again, his heart soaring every time he said thought about the both of them making it out of this.

He looked down and checked her pulse again. This time it was much louder and faster, "Thank the gods she's alive!" Jay said to himself, pulling Theresa into a tight embrace.

"Jay," Theresa whispered her voice barely loud enough to hear. Gasping Jay pulled away slightly, looking at Theresa, to see if he was nit just imagining things. And sure enough saw that her eyes were slightly open. But the happiness that had filled him at seeing her eyes open, left as quickly as it came. For her eyes were not filled with happiness and joy they were usually filled with. They were filled with pain and agony, despair and a loss of hope. They were now a deep green like an olive, unlike her usual emerald eyes and they were sprinkling with fresh tears.

"J-J-Jay watch out" Theresa stuttered her voice now more loud and confident. He could not do anything else as something hit him on the back of his head turning his world black. "Theresa," Jay whispered as he fell beside her, his arms still wrapped around her in his loving embrace.

Since he was unconscious he did not notice the man who emerged from the bushes, knife in hand walking towards the two of them. He did not notice the man put a tiny slit on Jay's arm, and smash both his and Theresa's PMR. He did not see the man take a small nettle and inject something into his blood stream. He did not see the man's cruel smile grow even larger as he looked at how they were positioned. Theresa's head was laying on Jay's cheast, and Jay had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

_Oh yes,_ Cronus thought,_ they love each other very much, so that idiot of a spy was actually of some use to me. Yes the love they hold for each other is strong, strong enough so that their love for each other will be their very own downfall, just as planned._

And still grinning Cronus, sithe in hand walked through the portal that was hidden in the clearing and disappeared. His evil laughter still rang in the clearing minutes after he had left, like a loud clap of thunder rolling over an empty valley, except louder.

**With Archie and Atlanta: **

Archie and Atlanta had been searching for hours with nothing to show for all their efforts. Both of them were exhausted from the days work and started to head home very soon after they had talked to Jay. Archie turned around and faced Atlanta after he closed his PMR.

"Well you heard him," Archie said, "we might as well go home; we are not getting anything done like this anyway."

Atlanta just nodded and yawned. They soon began their walk back to the dorm. Many thoughts were running through the thick head of Archie, and most of them were about Atlanta, the pretty red head girl walking behind him.

"So, what do you think Cronus is planning?" She asked him.

Archie sighed, "Truly I have no idea about what he is planning, and I just hope we can capture him soon, before he has a chance to infect innocent people with that poison of the Underworld."

Atlanta also sighed, "I just hope that none of us will get hurt in the process, I don't know what I would do if one of us got killed. If anyone of us got killed I would probably lose the will to live."

He was so confused about what he should say to her, usually he would try and say something comforting and try and make her smile, but this time it was different. He swallowed the lump that was gurgling in his throat, and walked with a firm frown placed on his lips.

"Me too Atlanta me too." He finally decided to say.

_Come on Archie, there are not going to be many other chances to tell her how you feel._ Archie told himself.

_You love her don't you? Even if she doesn't like you, the worst thing she can say is no right?_

He looked behind himto where Atlanta was walking. She was walking down the alleyway with her head hunched between her shoulders. Her eye lids were barely open and he saw the dark black lines that were appearing under her eyes. He was slightly shocked at the way she looked, but he knew he should not be surprised because he probably looked twice as bad. But even so he was worried.

"Archie what are you looking at?" Atlanta asked tilting her head over with curiosity.

Archie not realizing that he was starring at her, so he kept his mouth shut tight and turned away blushing madly.

But suddenly they forgot all about the embarrassing question, as Archie's PMR suddenly rang.

"Archie, are you there?" Odie said through it.

"Archie here, what is it Odie?" Archie said taking out his PMR and moving it so both he and Atlanta could see.

"I just wanted to let you know that, Herry, Neil, and I have given up the search and are heading back to the dorm." Odie replied.

"Funny," Atlanta said, jumping into the conversation and peering over the young warrior's shoulder, "we where just about to tell you guys that to, Jay told us to tell you."

"When did you guys talk to Jay?" Odie asked really surprised, "I have been trying to reach him for almost fifteen minutes and have been getting no signal form his PMR what so ever."

"Well we talked to him about half an hour ago, are you sure there was no signal?" Archie asked Odie curiously looking at Atlanta with a worried glance.

"I'm sure, absolutely sure, why? Do you think something happened?" Odie replied

Archie sighed, "I have no clue. How about I try and call him? Maybe you're just too far away to get a signal."

"No way! When I designed these I made sure we could reach each other no matter how great the distance." Odie protested. "Something's definitely up, Jay always answers his radio. Unless," Odie added with a scared voice.

"Unless he was either dead or dieing!" Atlanta finished for him with a scared voice. Odie just nodded his head sadly and looked towards Archie for directions.

"Odie head towards the park, that is were he was when he called him. Tell Herry to try and find Jay's exact location. We have to find them, Atlanta and I will meet you there." Archie commanded in a serious voice.

"But Archie," Atlanta said looking at him, "What about Theresa? Shouldn't we try hers? Maybe she would know where Jay is."

"No," Odie said, "We already tried hers, same thing no signal, whatever has happened; they were both in it together."

"Gather up Herry and Neil," Archie repeated again, "We can't give up hope. We **will** find the others, no matter what."

Odie nodded his head and closed his radio. Archie did the same and closed his, and together he and Atlanta started running towards the park.

**At the park:**

**Atlanta and Archie greet the others:**

When they reached the park they saw Odie, Herry, and Neil sitting down cross legged on the grass. Herry's face was in his hands, Odie was not typing on his computer and even Neil was not looking at his reflection.

"Hey guys!" Atlanta said speeding towards them, "Got any luck so far?"

Odie looked up, and shook his head.

"We found nothing. After all the searching we did, we found nothing, but a few drops of blood scattered on the forest floor."

Atlanta looked at them, her eyes filled with worry, "Come on you guys, you really don't think they are..." But she could not finish her sentence; she did not have the strength to do so. Just imagining one of her friends in that sort of peril was to much for her to take.

"Well," Archie said sighing sadly, "There has to be some form of clue somewhere, you know like an object one of them were carrying, or maybe we could hear them if one of them shouted or…. " But Archie was interrupted by a scream. It was a scream of angst and horror, and it was Theresa's scream that was coming towards the forest. "You asked for a clue," said Neil. And all at once they started speeding towards the direction of the scream.

**In the forest**

Theresa awoke with a strangled scream, awakening from the terrifying dream she had just endured. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered what had happened in her dream. Being in Cronus's new found lair, Jay being all battered up and bloody, and finally Cronus's evil laughter that was taunting Jay as he was being tortured. His cold, pitiless laughter still rung in her ears. _Why is all this happening to Ja_y? Theresa thought, _Wait I remember now, Jay was hiding someone, someone who was important to him, protecting them from Cronus. And because he would not tell Cronus were that person was he was tortured and bruised. But who would be so important that he would give up his life for?_

Theresa was still shaking with fear for her friend, but where these dreams actually visions of the future? Or where they just nightmares? She could not tell, so she decided not to linger on the question and looked to see where she was.

She was no longer standing in a field where there was nothing that was alive.

Now she was lying down in a forest clearing, where all the trees were dead, and where to warm, strong arms where wrapped around her slender body. She looked up, suddenly scared about whose arm's she may be wrapped up in. But her fear was quickly changed into surprise as she realized that it was Jay.

His eyes were closed and he was lying close too her, REALLY close. Jay had a large swelling bruise on the back of his head, and various scraps he had created while falling down. A frown was placed on his lips, and he had many lines of worry on his face. Theresa's surprise quickly turned into embarrassment as she realized how close they were. She could feel her cheeks redden as she realized her head was resting on Jay's cheast, and Jay's head resting on her shoulders. She could feel his breath run down her neck, making the hairs on her neck to rise and shiver.

She slowly sat up and tried to recall what happened before she got knocked out, the blush still on her face. She remembered Jay calling her name as she wandered far into the forest, she remembered feeling terrible pain spread through out her body, and she remembered seeing the two red eyes stare at her menacingly. Theresa shivered as she thought of Cronus's eyes staring at her, the two eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past few days.

_Well, _she thought, _I had better call the others, Jay needs some medical attention._ But then she looked down at herself and she felt sick as she saw she was covered in all those injuries, and to make matters worse, they all started bleeding. _Ok, _she thought sighing, _we both need medical attention._

Theresa searched around in her pocket for her PMR but found her pockets empty, just like in all her dreams. She looked around to see if it had fallen out and saw two PMR's smashed to pieces lying beside them. Theresa sighed, _Great how am I going to contact the others if my PMR is toasted? _

"Theresa! Jay! Where are you?" Someone shouted from deep in the forest.

_That voice, that's Atlanta!_

"Jay! Come on man where are you?" Another voice called out, this voice deeper then the first.

Theresa gasped happily, _and Archie and the others are with her!_

"Atlanta? Archie? Is that you guys?" Theresa shouted back happily, and straining her ears for a response.

"Theresa! Where are you? Is Jay with you?" Atlanta responded her voice now much louder.

"Jay's here," She yelled, "But I don't now where we are, were in some form of clearing. But were both hurt, Jay's knocked out and I'm losing way too much blood here!"

This time it was Archie who responded. "Stay where you are! We are coming to get you!"

"Ok," she yelled, "but I don't know how much more of this I can take without fainting."

For many moments there was no response, and Theresa was getting more and more worried every moment that had passed before they were going to find them. Theresa sat down beside Jay and placed his head in her lap, looking at him worryingly as she saw him groan in pain and roll over, leaning more into Theresa's lap. She saw that his heart rate was at a normal, so he was not dieing, but she could tell he was almost as hurt as she was. For many more moments Jay's forehead began to sweat and he started to gasp. Theresa quickly wiped away any sweat that appeared but still it kept on coming back. But just as quickly as Jay's sweat kept appearing Theresa's strength was draining from her.

_Oh please my friends, _Theresa pleaded in her thoughts,_ hurry before I faint again, if I do I will only cause you all to worry._

And finally her wish was granted. Moments later all five of her friends came bursting through the dead trees, sweating and panting. It was obvious that they had been running for a very long time.

When finally they all looked up and saw what happened to their two friends, questions came rambling out, and none of them paused to breathe.

"Oh my Gosh! What happened here?" Atlanta said running up and hugging her friend.

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys? You look like your dead!" Herry burst out before she could answer.

"Never mind that." Odie said walking up and examining both Jay and Theresa, "We need to get you and Jay to see Chiron, boy you guys got hurt really bad!"

But Theresa's vision just grew hazy as she feared it would, and she for the third time today, blacked out.

Alright that is the end, hope you enjoyed it. But I am really mad, I set up a vote, and only 1 person voted! (Thanks to jennieman who voted Sibling Rivalry)

Therefore, I will give you a little longer to choose but PLEASE vote!

Cya, Spiritgirl of Japan


	6. Rude awakenings

Hia! Thanks again to anyone who voted, (and even more thanks to jennieman who voted first). Results will be put at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? You all know what I am about to say anyways. So I just won't say it.

Chapter six: Rude awakenings, and poison darts

Quickly Archie, Herry and Neil made two stretchers for their hurt companions, while Odie and Atlanta bandaged some of their wounds. Odie was taking most control over what was happening with the healing, but Atlanta did whatever she could to help him. And that includes doing whatever Odie wanted her to do, like fetch anything and everything that came to his mind.

"Atlanta, take some bandages out of my bag, and get some Bactine while you're at it." Odie directed not looking up form his injured companions. Atlanta wordlessly did what told her to do and went to his bag to get the supplies. Moments later she came rushing beside him to apply the medicine.

"Hopefully the medicine will help." Odie mumbled to no one in particular. Quickly he applied the Bactine carefully on both of his friends' wounds, and then wrapped their injuries in bandages.

Soon after Archie came up and sat down beside Odie. "Do you think all those bandages will hold until wed can get them to Hera?" Archie asked looking down at Theresa and Jay with a worried glance.

Odie sighed and looked up form his work. "I don't really know," He murmured as he stood up, "but it will have to do as we have no more bandages."

Archie bit his lip, "How do you think this happened? Obviously they were not planning on this to happen."

"This is obviously the work of Cronus," Atlanta said standing up, "I mean do you think some sort of robber did this to them?" Atlanta sighed, "What do you think he did to them anyways?"

'I am not sure," Odie replied, "We will have to get them to tell us when they have recovered."

"We should get going," Herry said bringing over the two stretchers, "with all their wounds, well we would not want them to get infected." Archie and Odie walked up, Archie holding Jay and Odie holding Theresa, and both of them placed them on an individual stretcher.

"Well," Herry said standing up and grabbing hold to one side of Theresa's stretcher, "lets get moving, we don't want to waste any more time in this dreary forest."

And together the rest of the team brought the two of them to Herry's truck and drove off to the school. All of them hoping and praying that some how both of their friends would make it through this ok and the seven of them would be together again as a team.

**At the school:**

Chiron was searching through his library of scrolls and Greek legends when Hera came bursting through the solid oak doors.

"Chiron!" She panted leaning on the side of the door for support. "Jay and Theresa are hurt; we need to get them medical attention! Quickly!"

Chiron galloped out of the room after Hera and hurried to the main fountain where Archie, Herry, Atlanta and Odie where pulling the stretchers and Neil standing there worrying over his hurt friends.

Chiron gasped as he saw how bad they were hurt. "Zeus's lightning," he said placing a giant hand on Theresa as he saw the wound on her shoulder, "Let us get them inside. And the rest of you," He said turning to the young warriors, "stay out of my office until Hera and I allow you to come in."

And as he finished saying that he and Hera quickly ran into Chiron's office.

The group waited there for a vast amount of time. They were all curious about what was happening inside but could hear nothing. All they new was that Hera and Chiron were talking in low worried voices that were impossible to hear through the solid oak doors. No one spoke, all of them where worried as to why they had not came out yet.

Finally after a couple of hours, the two gods came out of the study, with a grim looks on their faces, whispering in hushed tones.

Quickly everyone ran up to greet them, also looking for answers.

"What happened? Are they ok? When can we see them? Has Jay woken up yet? What are their conditions? Did they say anything yet?" Everyone burst out at the same time.

Hera put up a hand to silence them which calmed them immediately. Hera sighed, "You may not see them right now, they need their rest, for they have lost much blood. We know they are alive, but we believed something has happened, although we are not sure what."

"Jay should wake up very soon." Hera said nodding her head towards the door, as they all heard a small groan coming from inside the office. They all turned their heads toward the study, as another groan was heard. "And if he does you may be allowed to see him."

"What about Theresa?" Herry asked worryingly, looking at the door yet again, hoping to see his friends run out of the study smiling at the very moment.

Chiron sighed, "We don't know when she will wake. Although both of them had wounds, hers were the most life threatening of them all. And the wound on Theresa's shoulder has me worried. We are not sure if she will live or die, we just do not know what happened. There is a more likely chance she will live, but if one of their wounds has infected then, well I am not sure what will happen." The group gasped but silencing them, Hera continued.

"You see students; Theresa has not only been wounded on the outside, but on the inside too, we do not know how, and we do not know why, but somehow something has infected her brain, she is worrying over something, something that is causing her terrible grief and pain. She is hiding something and it is killing her inside," She finished in a whisper. Then she heard more groaning coming from the study room.

Hera smiled, "well, since it is obvious that Jay is awake you might as well see him, but only for a quick amount of time, I wish to talk to Jay alone. Plus you must not tell Jay about Theresa's condition yet, I do not know how hard he may take it. After all they seem to be really close friends." And slowly, with the Titans fallowing her she opened the doors to Chiron's study.

**In Chiron's Office:**

Jay groaned as he put his hand to his head, finally waking up after his very long sleep.

_Beep…………Beep……………Beep_

_What am I doing in the hospital? _Jay thought as he opened his eyes to see exactly where he was.

Apparently he wasnot in a hospital but Chiron's study. _Strange_ Jay thought as he looked around,_ first thing I know I am standing in a dead forest clearing, and the next thing, I'm sleeping in a hospital bead, next to a heart rate machine, in Chiron's study_.

But then Jay remembered that he was not standing alone in a forest for any reason. Theresa was lying there, bleeding to death in the middle of the forest clearing all because of him! Gasping he looked around, _Where is she? _Jay thought desperately_ they could not have just forgotten her in the forest could they? _

But with a sigh of relief Jay realized that Theresa was right next to them, in a separate hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Jay saw that her face was covered in wires, wires that were hooked up to the heart monitor. Her face was still pale, but now did not have any more horrible scraps or bruises she had before in the clearing. Her angel face was restored to its peaceful and perfect complexion. Her breathing was normal and she was no longer gasping out in pain, but had a small smile placed on her lips. Her shoulder was bandaged properly, and he could hear her let out a sigh of content.

"We do not know when Theresa will wake." Jay heard Chiron's faint voice through the oak doors.

"_What is Chiron talking about Theresa for?" _Jay thought. He strained his ears to listen to the rest of the conversation but only caught little bits and pieces of the entire thing.

"Theresa has not only been injured on the outside, unlike Jay, she has been injured on the inside as well." Hera now said her voice louder then Chiron's.

"_On the inside? How could that be possible?" _Jay thought now even more concerned for Theresa's safety.

"We do not know how, and we do not know why," She continued, still unaware that Jay was hearing everything they were saying.

"She is worrying over something, something that is causing her terrible grief, something that is killing her inside. She is hiding something, we are almost sure of it." She said her voice now almost a whisper.

Jay exclaimed, and looked worryingly at his friend. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and so innocently. How could she truly be hiding something?

_Is there something she is not telling me? _Jay thought, _Think Jay think, has she said anything to you that might give you a clue._

And suddenly Jay was pulled back into his memories of the previous days (a/n, just so you all know a lot of time has past, two days exactly.)

He remembered being stopped in the weapon room waiting for Theresa. He also remembered her tears pouring down his shoulders as she told him how worried she was about their latest mission. And even the time when he and Theresa had shared there thoughts on the rooftop.

Jay shivered as he remembered the cold feeling of dread that had surpassed him when he saw Theresa all beaten up.

_She looked so sad, _Jay thought sitting up,_ almost as if she was living a nightmare._

Then Jay gasped, _or if she was living one of her visions! Of course! How could I have been so stupid! _

He groaned and put his face in his hands, A_fter all this time, she has been saying she was worried; she must have had a vision! There is no other explanation. Maybe a vision of an upcoming battle, or maybe she saw a…_

But then Hera walked into the room fallowed by the rest of the team, fallowing her like lost ducklings.

"JAY!" They all screamed running towards him, all of them bursting out questions all at the same time.

Jay covered his ears with his hands. "Quiet you guys! Ugh I just wake up and already all of you are screaming!" He said trying to calm his friends down, yet laughing at the same time.

Finally they all stopped talking and allowed Jay to breathe.

"Hera," Jay said after everyone stopped talking, "can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Hera nodded her head and looked towards Odie, Archie, Atlanta, Herry and Neil.

"May you leave us to talk." She said in a demanding voice.

They all grumbled a "yes mam'm." and left but on his way out everyone could hear Neil grumble, "Man, we have not even been hear a minute and you are trying to get rid of us, geez talk 'bout gratitude."

But they all left anyways, so the only people left in the room were Jay, Hera and an unconscious Theresa. Hera looked at him, "So what is it that you wished to speak to me about?" She asked looking at him curiously.

Jay sighed, "You have probably already guessed that my question is about Theresa."

Hera looked at his solemnly. "I guess you heard what I was saying to the others outside near the fountain."

Jay nodded his head and looked at her curiously, "Miss Hera, do you think that what is infecting Theresa's brain, as you said, has something to do with a vision she may not have been telling us about?" He asked.

Hera did not reply for a while but soon she answered with, "I am not really sure, but you are probably right. Theresa must have foreseen an upcoming battle, or maybe she had foreseen what had happened to you and her in the Clearing." Now she paused putting a soft hand on his shoulder, "tell me exactly what happened in the forest."

So Jay recounted what had happened in the forest, not forgetting to leave out any details, well minus the ones about him crying over Theresa's unconscious form. When he had finished explaining what had happened he looked up at Hera. She had a grim look on her face and a firm frown placed on her lips. Her eyes were worried and Jay could tell that she had probably already guessed what had happened.

She sighed, "None of what you have said will truly make sense until Theresa tells me what happened to her before you came. And I am afraid it may be a while before she wakes."

She got up and walked towards the door. Then with her hand pausing on the door handle she turned around to face him. "You may go back to sleep Jay, you must be tired, although you have been sleeping for a day, some more rest may do you some good. Or you can go out and see your friends." She said pausing and thinking. "But you should not leave school grounds just yet. I am not sure if you are ready for it."

Jay just stood up and shook his head, "There is no need to worry, the others can come in and see me if they wish, but I am not going to leave this room until Theresa is ready to come out with me." He vowed as he pulled up a chair towards Theresa's bead and placed a warm hand on one of her cold ones.

Hera said nothing as she opened the doors and stepped outside, locking the door behind her. _It is just as I have feared,_ Hera thought,_ Jay is in love with Theresa._

O-O-O-O

For the next week Jay never left Chiron's study. He never left for food or drink or classes. He would just sit in the study beside Theresa all day. Usually after all their classes, the ones at Olympia high and the ones their mentors taught them, his friends would come to visit him and Theresa, brining him food and sometimes Odie brought his homework. His homework for the last week had still not been removed from the table Odie had placed them on.

"You have to leave sometime," Odie said looking at his friend worryingly, "the only thing you've done in the past week is stay inside this room. It is not healthy, you'll get sick and I am sure that Theresa would not want that."

Many of his other friends had said the exact same thing, but it did not make Jay move. Many of the God's even some he had never met had come to see them. They also said the same thing. "I am not leaving," Jay would always say, "not until Theresa can walk out with me. With a smile on her face and her eyes no longer sad. Until then I will stay in here."

"Something gives me the feeling Theresa will wake soon anyways Jay," Hermes said trying to comfort his friend, though not helping one bit.

After a few days of him saying that his friends finally gave up, they went on with their regular activities and when they came to visit, they said nothing to Jay.

_I am blocking them out of my life again, _Jay kept on thinking every time one of his friends walked out the study doors. _They are right, if I don't get out and get some fresh air or anything then I will get sick. _

Jay stood up and looked at Theresa, she looked much better then she did in the clearing, like Hermes said she is healing herself on the inside. He sighed, _I might as well go to the library, and then maybe then I can get a lead on Cronus and make him pay for what he did to Theresa._

But Jay was not sure if he should go, he was still afraid that if he left her side for even a moment she would die on him. But even though he was worried he made his way towards the door but paused for a moment and went back. He knelt down beside Theresa and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Sleep well my angel." He whispered as he stood up and walked to the doors. Finally with one last look at Theresa he closed the doors.

_Wait a minute,_ He just thought as he walked down the hallway, _I just kissed Theresa and she was not even awake. Ugh how pathetic is that?_

But little did Jay know that at the precise moment his lips grazed her cheeks she had awakened. And that as soon as he closed the oak doors and locked them she had sat up and touched her cheek gingerly.

_Did that really just happen? _Theresa thought.

**Somewhere in Cronus's hideout:**

"A week! A week! I can't believe it is taking her this long to wake up!" Cronus yelled basically ripping his black and white hair out of his head.

"How am I ever going to get Jay if she does not wake up soon?" He continued.

But suddenly he stopped; he heard a loud gurgling sound coming from his pool of green water.

He quickly walked over and leaned over the side of the pool. Inside there were two images. Theresa was lying down apparently unconscious on a bed and Jay was kneeling beside her.

A huge evil grin plastered his scared face as he saw the young boy lean over Theresa and place a small kiss on the girl's cheek.

His smile only grew longer as he saw Jay whisper something in her ear.

"I see, so Theresa is your angel eh?" He said to no one in particular as he started laughing. Then he saw Jay walk out of the room and Theresa sit up and touch her cheek in the exact place Jay had kissed her.

"Ugh," Cronus scowled, "It is about time that weakling woke up. ASSASSIN!" He yelled.

Quickly a man dressed all in black came up and knelt before Cronus. "You called master?" He said in a low voice.

"Yes, look at these faces and memorize them," He said as the pictures in the pool changed. In the pool showed six teenagers, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie and Neil.

"What about them?" He asked leaning over the pool of water.

"It is time to begin phase two, let the bugs loose on them I want all of them to be infected. All his friends are dear to him, some more then others." He ordered smiling. Slowly he pointed at Theresa, indicating that this was the person he was talking about.

"It is her, his weakness, his love. Love…," Cronus told him laughing, "It is her who will help me. With her I will be victorious. Yes young Theresa,she and her pathetic friends will help me take control over my apprentice. If not, that dear boy will break into a thousand pieces over the death of the ones he loves."

"What about their leader, the descendent of Jason? What do you want me to do with him?" He asked staring at the six faces in the water and smiling as he looked at Theresa.

"Nothing," Cronus said, "Jay has been infected with something a little more personal. But believe me we won't need him to be infected, as long as you give his team mates the poison, and make sure that this girl gets an extra dose of poison," He said making everyone but Theresa's form to disappear, "I am sure we will have no trouble making Jay one of us."  
"Are you completely sure master?" The boy said as he stood up.

"Yes completely sure now leave me to prepare." Cronus said.

"Yes master," The boy said disappearing into the shadows.

**At the Dorm:**

Atlanta looked outside as dark clouds rolled into view. She sighed and turned back to look at the living room where her and her team mates were. Archie and Odie where playing cards on the coffee table their eyelids drooping. Herry was lying down on the couch snoring snores that were louder then thunder claps and Neil was checking his teeth in his three way golden mirror.

"Got any 3's Odie?" Archie asked from across the coffee table.

Odie sighed, "No go fish."

Finally Archie let out a groan of defeat and let his face fall on the table.

"I can't take this anymore. This is so boring. I have never been so bored in my life. This is even more boring then our history lectures" He muffled his head still on the coffee table.

Atlanta sighed and sat down next to Archie, "Well there has to be something to do. Why don't we go visit Jay? Maybe Theresa has woken up by now." She suggested trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"No," Odie said, "it has been a week and she STILL has not woken up. Seriously I am not so sure what has happened to her. You think she is in a coma or something?"

Atlanta sighed, "No she is not in a coma, Hera would know and she would have told Jay at least."

"Jay, Jay, Jay all you guys talk about is Jay!" Neil complained, "If Jay is supposed to be our leader why is he not here leading us huh? Ya I know he is upset about Theresa and everything but she would not want Jay to lock himself in Chiron's study not even coming out to eat."

Odie sighed, "Dare I say it Neil is right, but we have already tried to get Jay to get out of the school for once but he won't leave remember?"

"Ugh that's it I'm going for a run things are way to boring over here." Atlanta said heading towards the door.

"Count me in," Archie said a little too quickly, "anything is better then here. You coming Odie?" Archie asked not even bothering to ask Neil.

"Nah," Odie said, "you know me I'll just probably fall behind."

Atlanta shrugged, "Suit yourself," she said, "come on Arch, lets get going before it rains." She said pulling him out the door and slamming it behind her.

Ouch, my fingers are sore. Well anyways here are the results on which story I shoulder write next.

Sibling Rivalry: 10 votes

Stranded: 3 votes

Ok so it is obvious that I am going to write Sibling Rivalry next.

Yay! Thank you to everyone who voted, I thank you so much, ye who reviewed are loyal.

Bye Bye!

Spiritgirl of Japan


	7. The voice

Hia, Chapter seven is up and Runnin!

Just so u all know, I will probably be finishing this story before I write my next one Sibling Rivalry.

Thanks again to everyone who voted. I am really happy to know I have so many friends in I would own Class of the Titans if I had enough money. But (sigh) I don't.

* * *

Chapter seven: The voice

Jay leaned on the library table, head in his hands.

"Come on," Jay basically pleaded, "There has to be something, there has to be! Maybe I just over looked it."

He looked around at the metre high stacks of books and all the loose paper lying on the table and ground. Quickly he opened on of the books labelled _The Map book of New Olympia._ Jay had flipped through the pages of this book many times but found no place which Cronus could probably hide. _I have failed them all,_ Jay thought,_ all of them, my friends, the gods, the world, EVERYONE! _He rested his head on the table. He had probably been in the library for an hour already, and he had not accomplished anything.

Jay groaned out loud, "This is hopeless, after all the work I did, all the hours I spent in this library studying have all done no good." But Jay sighed and stood up, "I have to keep trying I have to keep searching." _I have to make sure Theresa never gets hurt by him again, _he thought desperately.

"_Search all you want young hero, you won't find anything." _Jay heard a shallow maniacal voice say.

"Oh god no," Jay said spinning around, knocking his chair down and not even caring. "How can you be here Cronus? Show yourself!" He yelled taking out his xiphos.

But no answer came, the only thing he heard was a deep forbidding maniacal laughter fill his ears.

"_And what makes you think I am standing next to you Jay?" _The sly voice said once again._ "No, no Jay I am not here, you are just to week to see that. If I were here all your little friends would be dead now, starting with the one I would make the most pleasure out of killing most, Young Theresa." _He finished off laughinghis horrible laugh that made Jay's hair rise up on his neck.

"Don't you dare touch her Cronus!" Jay hissed through clenched teeth, "If you interfere, if you harm any of them I swear you will regret the day you escaped from Tartrus! I will not show any mercy to you. I will bring you to Tarturs with my own two hands wrapped around your scaly throat!"

"_My, my Jay what a temper. Talk like that will get you in trouble young man." _He said his laughter still continuing and never ending.

"Don't lecture me Cronus! Where are you? Stop hiding you coward!" Jay yelled waving his sword around him searching.

Once again Jay heard his maniacal laughter, only this time louder and more direct.

"_Now Jay who ever said I was hiding? I am right here." _He said and Jay felt a rush of air behind him. Quickly Jay twirled around and prepared to attack him, but he didn't have any time. Cronus was not there, nothing was there, but he could still hear Cronus's horrible laughter and slimy voice. "But I can't see you? How can you be here?" Jay asked

Once again the laughter started, _"Yes Jay you always were a smart boy. True you_ _cannot see me. But I am always there. Even if you cannot see me, I am always here, and you are never alone."_

His evil laughter never ceased but that did not stop Jay, "You are right, I am never alone because I have friends here to help me defeat the likes of you!" He shouted.

"_You know Jay," _He heard Cronus say_, "you and I are very similar, we are alike in so many ways, your heart is like a black cave. Moist, cold, damp, filthy,… dark, …It is oh so similar to mine." _

"Shut up and stop lying Cronus! I am nothing like you!" Jay said growling and looking around searching for the source of the evil voice.

Cronus laughed louder this time, "_But Jay I am not lying at all, you and I are very much alike. Think back Jay, remember all the pain you have caused your friends. You have shut them out of your life and for that they will never forgive you."_

Jay said nothing, _He's right, _Jay thought, _by trying to help them defeat Cronus, I am actually hurting them. I have been spending so much time locked up I am ruining our friendship._

"_Correct," _Cronus hissed in his ear hearing his every thought, "_You are leaving them out of your life when all they want to do is help you. By pushing them away you are doing more harm to them then I ever could._

"No," Jay hissed trying to reassure himself, "No, your wrong I am not hurting them, I can't be. I am just trying to protect them from the likes of you."

At this Cronus just laughed and spoke his tormenting words once more.

"_You are competitive Jay, you are power hungry, and you are determined, serious, and focused. You are everything I am. You are evil Jay, you always have been and always will be. You can not hide from me what you hide from your friends. You can not hide the rage for me you have deep inside of you, as your anger for me grows so does the greedy monster that wishes it was just like me. Your hatred and rage is making you become exactly like me. Pure evil. You can not hide from them forever. Soon they will find out what you are really like. And then they will never trust you again. They will know you are exactly like me, and then they will desert you. They would turn you away as if I had come to your door step asking for shelter. They will know you are a horrible greedy monster just like the god if time. Just like me"_

"I am NOTHING LIKE YOU!" He screamed throwing one of the chairs at the invisible voice.

_Maybe that is true, _Cronus's voice said, _At least I am not going crazy._ _I am not hearing voices of people who are not really there. _Then Cronus's voice stopped but his horrible laughter still haunted Jay as he sank to the ground. Cronus's words biting him like rattle snakes. Soon the laughter had lowered to a mummer and then it was gone. As soon as the pitiful laughter had ended Jay sank to his knees. Weak form the invisible force that was driving him crazy. He buried his face in his hands relieved that the tormenting voice was gone and dropped his sword behind him.

_Could Cronus be telling the truth?_ Jay wondered, _Could I truly be like him? _

(an: I was going to stop the chapter there but it seemed to short.)

**In Chiron's office:**

_That didn't really happen, did it? _Theresa thought touching her cheek in the place where Jay had kissed her.

She had always wanted Jay to kiss her, but what drove to the thought of doing that right now?

_Maybe because, HE LIKES YOU! _Her conscience told her.

_Know way, _Theresa told herself, _how could someone as perfect as Jay ever love someone as pathetic as me? _

Her conscience sighed, _you are so blind, _herself said stubbornly.

Dropping the thought she climbed out of bed and put on some shoes. She walked towards the door and found it locked. Growling with frustration Theresa tried to undo the lock but it would not budge.

_Oh great, _Theresa thought after giving up and dropping to the floor, _I'm locked in, I mean why did they lock me in here in the first place?_

Silently she paced around the room trying to figure out a plan, she wanted to see her friends and they were obviously wondering what happened in the clearing. After half an hour of pacing and thinking she finally decided to knock down the door.

Although she caused a lot of racket, the door finally dropped from its hinges and fell to the floor with a loud clank. _Uh oh, _Theresa thought rubbing the back of her head nervously, _Chiron is not going to be happy. _

Silently she walked outside towards the main hallway with the fountain of Zeus in the middle of it. She looked around, for some reason unknown to her, everything seemed much darker then it had looked before. Chiron walked out of Hera's office holding a book wise open and reading. He did not notice her until she called him over. Slowly he looked up from his book and gasped.

"Why Theresa dear your alright!" Chiron exclaimed galloping forward and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ya Chiron," Theresa stuttered out as she was realised from the hug gasping for breath.

Chiron stared at her for a moment and once she regained her breath he asked her a question. "Theresa how long have you been awake child?" He said staring at her awkwardly.

"Not very long, I just woke a couple of minutes ago. Anyways have you seen the guys?" She asked him. "There is something I need to tell them."

"Archie, Herry, Atlanta, Odie, and Neil are at the dorm." Chiron answered, but I saw Jay walk towards the library not too long ago. Why are you in such a rush?" He asked her slowly. But Theresa was already long gone down the hallway that led to the library.

Chiron just shrugged and walked towards his office. He gasped when he saw his door ripped totally off its hinges and glared at it angrily. With a wipe of his tail the door was removed from the floor and he ran into his

**With Archie and Atlanta:**

Together the two teens ran down the street, Atlanta obviously ahead of Archie. Together they ran down the street making sure not to bump into passing people.

"Hey Arch!" Atlanta called from way ahead, "Let's go running in the forest. The rain is coming and I have no desire to be running through it. Besides this path is shorter anyway." Archie did not have time to reply or take a breath. For as Atlanta said this she ran back towards Archie grabbed his wrist and in the same breath she ran towards the forest dragging Archie behind her.

"Attttttttttttlaaaaaaaaaaaaaantttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaa!" Archie screamed, his voice becoming bouncy because they were running over rocks. "Ssslllllllllowwwwww doooowwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn!"

After a while of running like this Atlanta finally stopped running to take a break. She was not panting, she could have done that 10 times before she would start panting but she could tell Archie was tired. Smugly she folded her arms around her chest as she saw the young hero gasp for breath. She could tell that as soon as Archie had enough strength to speak he would start giving her heck, like he always did. Then Atlanta would fight back and then after a while Archie would give up. Or at least that is how their arguments had ended lately, which eventually made Atlanta start to worry about him.

Archie slumped down beside a tree and panted tiredly. He just sat there for a while until he had regained his breath and gave a horrible glare at Atlanta. "What, what the hell was that for Atlanta?" He asked her his words stuttering out as he gave her another glare.

"What are you talking about Archie?" Atlanta replied smiling innocently. Archie just rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Noticing his sudden change of attitude Atlanta knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok Archie?" She said looking at him worryingly and placing her hand on his.

Archie sighed, "Sorry Atlanta, I was just thinking about Theresa again."

Atlanta said down beside him and also sighed. "I'm worried about her to Archie. She gave us all quite a scare." Archie looked up at Atlanta and noticed her bottom lip quivering and could tell she was holding back tears.

Slowly and awkwardly, he put one arm around her trying to comfort her. Atlanta did not stop him as she usually would, nor did she move. This was a very strange habit for Atlanta to do as she hardly ever showed any sign of weakness like this but Archie could understand how Atlanta felt. He knew that they were very close friends and that she was very worried about her closest companion.

Suddenly Archie felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Quickly he removed the arm he had around Atlanta's shoulder, much to her displeasure, and slapped the back of his neck. When he reached the back of his neck he could already feel a small bump beginning to form.

As the same time he slapped his neck, Atlanta had slapped hers. She brought her hand back in front of her and saw a tiny black mosquito lying dead on her hand. With a look of disgust both she and Archie wiped their dead bugs on the grass. Slowly Atlanta stood up and looked to see the dark clouds roll right over top of them.

Archie sighed as he got up to, "We really should head back," He said looking up as a rain drop fell and splattered as it hit his forehead. Atlanta nodded and without another sped out of sight. "Race you back!" She yelled as she was halfway back.

Archie sighed and ran as fast as he could try to keep up with Atlanta. _Why does she always have to do that? _He thought as he ran faster nearly bumping into everyone in sight.

**At the school, main hallway:**

Theresa walked calmly down the hallway towards the library. She was almost completely recovered from her injuries although she did stumble and fall a few times while she was walking. But she took no notice about that and had always gotten up as quickly as possible and continued her walk.

When she was halfway there she heard a big explosion come form a room right next to her. Quickly forgetting about her walk to the library she turned into to the room.

Lying on the floor covered in green gooey stuff was the Greek god Dionysus.

Quickly she ran over to him calling his name as he sat up and wiped the green goo from his glasses, a smile on his lips. He gasped as he saw Theresa standing over him.

"Theresa! You're cured!" He said sitting up wildly and looking at her happily, "How long have you been up?"

"Not very long, But Dionysus are you ok?" Theresa asked as she knelt down next to him. "Oh just perfect!" He replied standing up and looking around. "Now my project is almost perfect! I am feeling wonderful!" He said in his drunken voice. "Project? What project are you talking about Dionysus?" She said looking around with a disgusted face, "and what is it with all this green, uh gloop?"

Dionysus walked over towards his gloop covered desk and grabbed a vile filled with a green liquid. "This my friend, is my latest invention. I call it AMAD." He said proudly as he held up the vile for Theresa to see.

Theresa looked at the green liquid oddly. "AMAD?" She asked picking up the vile and examining it closely. "What does AMAD mean?" Pointing a finger up proudly he said, "It means Appearance Moulder and Designer."

Theresa looked at him oddly. "So it can change someone's appearance?" She asked him gasping. Dionysus smiled and nodded. "Well sort of. One sip of this potion will allow the drinker to change there appearance for one hour. Any longer then that without another sip of the potion and they will turn back to their normal self." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "You see that was what I was working on when the experiment backfired."

"Wow," Theresa gasped as she looked at the vile closer. "How does it work?"  
"Simple!" Dionysus replied eager to explain his project to her. "All you have to do is imagine yourself as whoever you want to be and poof!" He said waving his arms wildly, "You are what you imagined!"

"Wow, that's cool, but how do you…" But Theresa was interrupted again by yet again another loud crash coming from the direction of the library. Quickly without another word to Dionysus Theresa ran out of the doors to his laboratory and rushed down the hall, her long orange hair swaying.

She hurried towards the library, hurried towards Jay as she realized that was where she had wanted to be for the last little while. When she finally reached library she rushed through the doors. She could here Jay shouting but she could not identify the words he was shouting. When she heard no one reply she got even worried and started calling his name. She walked around one large bookshelf and gasped at what was awaiting her around the corner.

The usual large solid oak table was still there in its usual place but everything else around it was not. There where metre high stacks of books and papers on and under the table. There was various map books spread out all over the floor and table, while there was one large white map under all the rubbish on the table. Chairs were scattered everywhere, and one lay beside one of the hard stone walls, shattered to pieces. And in the middle of this great mess was Jay, kneeling on the floor, head in hands, and his sword lying on the ground beside him.

Theresa rushed over calling his name, waving her hands franticly. As soon as she shouted his name he looked up. The only thing Theresa could see on his face was fright, as if he had just seen a ghost, but soon that look turned into a look of utter disbelief. His mouth wide open in shock he stood up and stared at her. She ran over to him and pulled him into a quick hug. Jay's mouth still hung open but it quickly closed and he hugged her back. But Theresa had pulled away quickly with a look of worry on her face and Jay could tell that her mind was reeling with questions.

"Jay what happened here?" She asked him her eyes filled with worry but he seemed not to listen. He just stared at her lively green eyes and asked her awkwardly, "Is that really you Theresa?"

Now it was Theresa's turn to look at him awkwardly, "who do you think it was Jay?

Listen I need to talk to you." But again he could not hear her; he just stared at her. "Jay are you ok? You are acting weird. Is everything alright?" She asked him.

Then Jay started babbling out questions. "Bless the gods it is you Theresa!" he said to her pulling her into another hug. "Jay of course it is me," She said blushing as he was hugging her. Stuttering Jay put on a huge smile, "Well when did you wake up?" He asked smiling, "You have been out cold for a week now!" Theresa gasped. "A week!" She gasped, "I have been asleep that long!" "Ya," Jay said, "I, well I mean… everyone was worried that you were in a coma or something."

"What happened here Jay?" Theresa asked again retracting from the hug, yet immediately missing his warmth, and pointed to the mess. Jay blushed and went to the tables to gather some of his notes. "Went a little overboard on the studying," He murmured his eyes filled with, she could not exactly tell, but she knew he was lying. The look in his eyes quickly disappeared though because he turned around and smiled. "But right now that is not important." He said walking over and putting her hand in his, causing Theresa to blush. "Instead let's go back to the dorm and celebrate your recovery. I am sure that the others will want to see you." Theresa smiled at Jay and led him towards the door. But halfway towards the door she felt a pain in the back of her legs, causing her to collapse. Jay jumped out and caught her before she could hit the floor. He brought her back onto her legs and Theresa smiled. "Ok," Jay said maybe you are not so recovered after all."

"I am sure I am fine," She said, "I just want to go home, I miss the guys and our home. You never realise how much you miss something until it is gone. Jay smiled and murmured, "So true," even though he was sure they were both talking about different things.

* * *

I am done! Yes finally! Sorry it took so long to update.

Remember R and R!

Bye Bye!

Spiritgirl of Japan


	8. Home

Dear kind readers,

I apologize completely for not updating for almost two months now. There is no excuse for what I have done. Please don't hurt me though, and if you must know I am also working on chapter nine right now.

Ok now on with the story!

Chapter eight: Sleeping actually SLEEPING!

Jay and Theresa hurried down the long hallway that led out of the library and into the main hallway which leads to the fountain. Theresa felt an awkward gloom hanging around the two of them. Theresa sensed something that made her feel uneasy. Something with a large sense of hatred and forbidding. Something totally and utterly evil. Theresa had sensed this before when Jay had kissed her in Chiron's study. At first she had paid the feeling little attention but as she had stepped out of the library the feeling was at its strongest. But when Jay looked up at her sensing her distress, the feeling was purified.

When they finally exited the school Theresa could feel Jay become tense. Theresa looked up at Jay with concerned eyes. Although he had seemed pretty happy when he had seen her in the study, he definitely did not seem happy now. His eyes gave her the feeling that he was worried, confused, and perhaps, scared? She had never thought Jay to be afraid of anything. She had always thought that she would need Jay and not the other way around. She always saw him smiling especially when he was talking with her. But now he was not smiling. Now he was starring of into space, frowning, and lines of worry never ceasing to exist on his face. Looking back down, they continued walking silently through the crowds of people passing by.

Theresa bit her lip. Although Jay was beside her right now she felt sort of distant from him, like he did not know she had even existed. She had that feeling whenever he was obsessing over Cronus, which was always. She hated how much Cronus would torment Jay whenever they were close to defeating him. And she could tell that Jay did not either. It put so much pressure on their young leader's shoulders, and she could tell he was breaking. Once she had heard him scream out in agony during the night. She rushed over to investigate and found Jay sitting up in his bed all sweaty and jumpy. He had told her it was nothing to worry about and that she should go back to sleep but when she returned to her room she never even slept. _It was most likely a nightmare about Cronus._ She thought bitterly. Remembering her own nightmares about Cronus she choked back silent tears. She HAD to see Persephone and soon. She MUST find out whether these were just dreams, or horrible visions of the future.

"Hey Theresa," Jay asked suddenly looking at her with those brown coffee like eyes. Those eyes that were usually so calm and collected, but were now lifeless and worried. "What happened in the clearing? How did you get hurt so badly?"

Theresa sighed, she new she would have to explain this someday but she was hoping it would not happen so soon. But before she replied she paused. _Jay is already stressed out enough by Cronus, _Theresa thought as Jay continued to star at her, _if I tell him what happened, would he not get just more worried? Yes of course he would, and THEN he would start blaming himself over what happened. Well I know one thing for sure, I am definitely NOT telling him about the dream I had. Maybe if I just tell him HALF of the truth, he won't know the difference, will he?_

"You see," she mumbled quietly still not daring to look at him. "I do not exactly know what happened. I was searching for Cronus as you ordered when all the sudden I felt something. It felt so cold and horrible, so lifeless and dull. I was beginning to feel scared so I tried to turn back. But I had gone so deep into the forest and tried so hard looking so forest that I did not recognize any where I was. Suddenly I felt pain everywhere. Unbearable pain that felt worse then death. I felt pain in my arms, legs, feet, hands, body, everywhere. But the worst pain was in my heart. It hurt so horrible and so painful that I felt as if I was dieing. And then I fainted."

Once Theresa had finished she looked up to see Jay's reaction. At first he said nothing, all he did was keep on looking strait forward on the road, as if he had not even been listening to her. "I am so sorry Theresa." He murmured not daring to look at her. "If I was there you would not have gotten hurt and have had to feel so much unbearable pain. I am truly, truly, sorry."

Theresa scowled at him. _ See, I knew he would blame himself, which is such a JAY thing to do. _"I CANNOT believe you!" She nearly yelled at him. "Why do you have to think that everything is your fault?" Jay just looked at her oddly his eyes brows raised as he was being accused. "I do not!" He protested. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Oh really, do I have to make a list? I am sure it will be a very LONG and DETAILED list."

Jay laughed at her sarcasm and rubbed the back of his head. "Ok maybe I do obsess a little bit, but just a little!" Theresa felt like she was ready to smack him. He could just be so stupid at times to not even notice his own obsessions. But she never did.

As soon as she was ready to tell him off again, someone whizzed past them, knocking Theresa over and causing her to fall on top of Jay. Theresa gasped as she stood up. "There is only one person who can run THAT fast. Atlanta!" Suddenly they saw the red blur come back again and form into a solid form. It was indeed Atlanta.

"Terri?" Atlanta said, "Is that you?" Theresa nodded and smiled at her friend. Atlanta squealed in delight and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, a hug so powerful it would make Herry proud. Theresa stuttered not expecting her friends' actions and gasped for air as Atlanta hugged her more tightly. Jay laughed at the sight of them and tried to pry Atlanta off of her. "Hey Atlanta as much as she may miss you I do not think she will be particularly happy if you break every bone in her body." Finally noticing her friends' distress she immediately let her go. But as soon as she did she started babbling.

"Oh my gosh Theresa! You have finally woken up! Oh I missed you sooooooooo much! You would not believe how boring it has been around here lately. All Herry ever does is eat. All Odie ever does is work on his computer, and Neil. Ugh Neil has not stopped looking into that damn mirror of his! And Jay! All he ever did was stay in that Study! He has not left it once not even to eat! And no one has cleaned the dorm without you or Jay to bother us about it so it stinks! Ugh it smells like an old gym sock! Oh I can't wait to tell the others you are home!" And without even pausing to take a breath she grabbed Theresa's hand and dragged her behind her at top speed. But Jay did not have to run to catch up because it so happens that Theresa was holding onto his hand the whole time.

O-O-O-O-O

**Sometime later: **

Once Theresa had returned the team had thrown a HUGE celebration party. Every one was extremely happy for Theresa's return. Once she had returned into their lives, the team started to act like their old normal selves. Archie and Atlanta fight five times a day, Neil is obsessing on his looks, Herry sleeps on the couch and Odie sits around all day staring at the computer. Everything was normal now in the groups' life and minds. No that was not true; they were just pretending it was alright. In everyone's minds, the horrible scene in the clearing was playing over and over again in their minds, as if they had just seen Theresa's body lying there in the clearing. All the gods had asked Theresa many times what had happened in the clearing but Theresa told all who asked that she was under strict orders from Hera to not tell anyone else.

So what had happened in the clearing was keep a mystery from everyone for the last couple of days. Yesterday both Jay and Theresa went back to school. Jay got into a lot of trouble since he did not finish his homework from the week before, but both he and Theresa had a lot of homework to do.

Now it has been almost five days since Theresa's awakening and almost no one has seen Jay since then. He was hardly at school, and if he was He would not even be paying attention and refused to speak to anyone. He did not wait for the others once school was over and rushed down to the basement when he got home.

All night Theresa laid awake thinking about what happened. Replaying the whole scene in her head. To her, the last few days have been like a blurry dream. She would come home from school, eat, do her homework, try and coax Jay to come out of the dump he was hiding in, and sleep. And she could not take it anymore. This was just becoming insane. All night Theresa just laid down, her eyes wide open, refusing the will to go to sleep. She was too afraid she would have one of those horrible dreams about that man, and Cronus, and Jay. So she did nothing that night except lay awake on her bed.

_If this is the only way to stop these dreams, _She thought,_ then that is what I must do._

In the morning she had dark circles under her eyes and her arms and legs were num and weak. But still Theresa was happy; she definitely did not have any bad dreams last night.

Theresa let out a small yawn as she gathered a pink robe and wrapped it around her small waist. She looked towards her window expecting to see beams of bright yellow sunshine blazing through the windows. So she was very shocked to see that the sun was not yet up, and in fact there were a few dull stars clinging themselves to the sky. Surprised, she looked at her clock and gasped. Time had gone by really slowly for this girl, she thought it was about 9:00, but actually, it was only 4:30! Slowly and yawning all the way Theresa made her way towards the bathroom. _Might as well get up now, have not got much sleep anyways. _She thought as she opened the door and walked in.

When she was there she splashed some water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror allowing the crystal clear water to drip down her face.

_Ah man, _she groaned as she saw how bad her idea about not having to sleep, _I look completely horrible! Ugh this is definitely not a good start to a day._

Still grunting she walked back down the hall and past her companion's rooms. She could here Neil's snoring, but no other noises were made. Theresa stopped in front of Jay's door. No sound was made; she just stood there, wondering if Jay actually decided to take a break for once. Theresa wrapped her delicate fingers around the door knob and turned it slightly. _Who knows, _she thought trying to be positive,_ maybe someone knocked some sense into that thick skull of his. _Her hopes were dashed as she opened the door fully. The bed was empty. Sighing Theresa gently closed the door. Her last hoped had been dashed, Jay was still not getting the proper rest.

_Well, you did not expect it to happen right a way did you? _She said to herself mentally. _These type of addictions take a while to wear of. But in Jay's case it might take even longer. _

Theresa shook the uncomfortable thought from her head and walked down the stairs. _Maybe he just needs a little encouragement, _Theresa thought as she walked through the kitchen and down the stairs that led to the basement. _ And besides, even if he is unwilling, I will drag him to his room and bolt the door shut if that is the only way to get him to have some rest. _

Theresa covered her mouth to stop the giggling and walked towards the door. Theresa stopped right in front of it. On the door there was a sign saying in big bold letters "**DO NOT COME IN"**

Theresa sighed; maybe she should not go in there and disrupt his work. But as quick as the thought came it disappeared, it did not make sense. Did she not want him to stop working his mind away?

Theresa opened the door fully and looked inside, and what she saw definitely surprised her.

Jay was sleeping, actually SLEEPING. Although she was pretty sure that he did not intend to. Jay had his head resting on the desk, definitely in an uncomfortable way. His back was arched over and he was snoring quite loudly. Theresa could tell that he had been working hard. Books flooded all across the desk and dropped all over the floor. Maps and papers were scattered everywhere, flying around the room by the sudden gust of wind Theresa had made when she opened the door. Theresa silently and grimly walked towards Jay, kicking and scattering papers on the floor. When she reached Jay she inspected him properly for the first time that week. Theresa had to place a hand over her mouth in order to stop her gasp from escaping. Jay looked even worse then her. He had huge dark circles under his eyes and sweat was pouring down his forehead. His arms and hands were red, almost as if he had been hitting something, or someone like Cronus. Theresa felt tears run down her cheeks as she placed one of her hands on his arm. It was cold as ice. She could feel Jay twitch from her sudden touch, and she pulled back, afraid she may have woken him. Theresa took of her pink house robe and placed it around jay's shoulders to stop his shivering. Jay seemed to relax after that and Theresa smiled.

_I better leave him to rest, _she thought as she walked towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. _Who knows, maybe this could be the start of something good. _Taking on last long look at Jay she shut the door.

**Review!**


	9. Tears of Forgiveness

Hia, Thank you all very much for not giving up on my story! I greatly appreciate it! And warning, the end of the chapter may make you cry a little. So be prepared.

Not saying the disclaimer, you all know what I mean anyways.

Chapter Nine: Tears of forgiveness

Jay slowly opened his eyes. _Where am I? _He thought. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized that he was in the basement. _Did I pass out in here or something? _He thought to himself as he sat up strait.

He did not remember falling asleep, or even sitting down or anything. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, feeling really sore, yet somehow refreshed from his few hours of sleep. _This is so weird, _he thought stretching his hands. And as he did, he felt something fall of his shouldersAs there was a small thud on the floor, Jay turned around and crouched to the floor. Something was on the floor, it was fuzzy, pink and light. And also it at had the most beautiful feminine smell to it. Suddenly Jay stopped , _Fuzzy? PINK?! _ Jay looked around at what was wrapped around his shoulders. It was not a blanket, it was a housecoat. And not just anyone's housecoat, it was Theresa's. Jay blushed, how did Theresa's housecoat end up around his shoulders? Suddenly it was a lot chillier then it was before. Jay pulled the coat tightly around himself. He liked the smell of Theresa's robe, it smelled like roses and lavender, so fresh, so clean, so exotic, and so, so much like Theresa. It smelled so mysterious, so feminine that Jay felt shy just looking at it. But how had it got there in the first place? Was Theresa worrying about him over the night? Had she been so scared for him that she actually woke up in the middle of her sleep just to make his rest, that little more comfortable?

Jay smiled to himself. It was so like Theresa to worry about him during harsh and dangerous times. And although he would never believe himself, he actually liked that Theresa was constantly thinking of him. Jay sighed. He could never stop thinking about her. Even when she was not around, he was constantly thinking about her. And he never knew why. Was it the way she smiled at him and made his hopes lift up when he saw her? Was it the sweet melody her voice always made as she called his name? Or was it just those adorable features on her face that made the world shine brighter then heaven.

There was only one possibility that made sense, Jay loved Theresa.

Jay shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had to keep remembering that Theresa was out of bounds. To love her, would mean to put her life in mortal danger from Cronus. No, he could not possibly love her; he could NEVER tell her how he felt. He would only ruin their friendship more then he had before by locking her and the others out of his life for such a long time. Nope, he could NEVER love her. He could stare at her when her back was turned and think about her every second of his life, but he could DEFINETLY NOT love her. He would not risk her life over something his heart was telling him. Maybe, just maybe when Cronus was defeated they would be able to spend their lives together as Jay always wished. But not now. There was to much work to be done. To much searching Jay still had to accomplish, and as he kept reminding himself, he would never get any work done if he kept on taking these stupid breaks. Yes he was tired and worn out by working but this is the price he had to pay for being the team's leader.

_Morning sleepy head._

Jay groaned and banged his head on his desk. "Not again," Jay whispered tears flooding in his eyes.

Cronus's voice laughed at him and echoed around the room in loud jeers.

_You did not think I forgot you? Did you Jay?_

Jay did not reply, and Cronus laughed. Jay covered his ears to block out the horrible sound. It was so evil, so maniacal, so in human, it was scary.

_Awe, pour little defenseless Jay thought he was all alone for once._

_What's wrong Jay? Don't enjoy my company? It makes me feel so horrible to know you may not like me._

"Never have, never will." He hissed through clenched teeth, clutching the side of the desk so hard splinters were pushing into the palm of his hand.

_Now, come Jay, let's not get too angry now. What have I ever done to you?_

"You have made my life a living nightmare for one." Jay growled out to him shaking in anger at the silent torment.

_Well, I for one am happy that I have seemed to accomplish something, unlike you. Admit it Jay, you were doomed to failure from the start. You are either the worst leader I have ever seen or the dumbest. _

"Shut up" he hissed. "I am a great leader, I have protected my friends, and I am close to defeating you!"

_Cronus laughed at him more. Dear Jay_, he said_, where were you when I was killing poor, beautiful Theresa eh? SAVING her? More like LEADING her to her death. All you have ever done is fail them, torturing them with your silence. But who needs those friends anyways, hm Jay? You always have me Jay. I can always be your friend. Even when the others desert you, leave you behind sobbing in the dust. I will always be there for you. I will always be your friend. _

"I don't want you there. All you have ever done is hurt me and the others. All you want is to take over the world. Why would I want someone like YOU to be my friend?!" Jay yelled.

_I can be an amazing friend Jay. And a powerful ally too. But I can be an even deadlier enemy. Which side would you rather be on Jay? The losing side where worthless teenagers pin their hopes on an even MORE worthless leader? Or the winning side where I can rule the earth with an iron fist?_

"I'll never join you!" He hissed out angrily. How dare he even THINK that he would betray his friends like that?

_That's what you think. With your little friends of yours just standing around their hopelessly, who is there to stop me from getting what I want? Hm? _

_Oh and guess what Jay. I just found out the most interesting thing about you. Would you like to hear what it is?_

_I just found out, that my little boy is in love! Oh Jay! I was so taken back when I found out. Congratulations." _He hissed.

Jay's face had gone completely white. No, he couldn't possibly know. Could he?

"No, no you can't!" He whispered out in fear.

_Can't what Jay? Did I say I was going to do anything to young Theresa? _

"You bastard, I will find you, I will stop you from hurting her anymore." he whispered fear clearly showing in his face.

_Wow Jay, I never knew you cared about her the much. And who are you intending on searching with hm? Definitely not those weak minded friends of yours? If you do, then you are doomed to failure from the start. They do not even trust you anymore_

They trust me!" He yelled out in anger, "We are a team!"

Cronus just laughed out again this time louder. Jay was now standing and panting, letting out huge gasps of breath he had been holding in. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, blurring his sight, and pouring down his cheeks and dripping down the floor. As Cronus continued to laugh, Jay could not take it anymore. In anger and frustration he pushed all of his work onto the floor, not even bothering where it went.

_You and your friends are no team. _Cronus said after finishing his fits of jeering.

This statement angered Jay even more and he started to growl.

_You are just a bunch of mindless teenagers, hoping that if they pray hard enough, they will win the battle against the god of time. Besides, they probably will never forgive you anyway._

"I will kill you." Jay whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks, flooding his vision.

_My, my Jay, crying now are we? You truly are weaker then I thought._

Jay had enough. He could not take it anymore.

He stood up, he had to leave. He had to stop; he had to find someway to get rid of the horrible voice in his head.

_Wish to escape me Jay? Cronus sneered at him. You will find that quite impossible No matter where you are, _

Jay hurried across the room and opened the small wooden door.

_No matter how hard you fight,_

Jay rushed up the stairs, this voice had to stop, and it had to. He cried out as he felt horrible pain fill his head because of the voice's jeers. He opened the door that led to the kitchen where the rest of his friends were gathered around the table silently eating their breakfast.

_I am always there._

**In the kitchen:**

Theresa played around with her cereal with a spoon, mixing around the cheerios in her bowl. Today was definitely not a good morning. First she had woken up at five thirty in the morning, fun fun fun! Then after a quick peek in on Jay she went to the living room to watch some TV when she realized the power was out. It took about 3 hours before the power finally came on, and by that time, the only thing on was stupid soap operas! She hoped that Jay would suddenly decide it was time for a break, but still no sign of Jay.

So she decides to go outside for a walk, and as soon as she steps out the door, it starts to rain!

_Perfect beginning to a perfect day! _She had thought as she walked back inside after getting dunked with rain water.

Soon after her other friends had woken up. Still no sign of Jay.

Theresa sighed looking out the window where rain was still pouring out in tiny droplets. The rain kind of reminded her of her tears. All the tears she had ever cried for the one she loved, all for Jay. Although he probably will never realize it. She was hurting worse then death. Every moment of her life since they first met, was spent thinking about him. During gym class, him. During lunch, him. When they were on some crazy mission to save the world, him. All she ever thought about was him, during the day, and especially at night. Soon she actually gave up on trying to not to sleep. Only this night she was able to stop herself from sleeping. And that was because she did not want to see IT happen again. Her dreams about Jay had been getting even worse now. Now she was not just dreaming up things about Cronus, it was now showing Cronus KILLING Jay! Every time.

Jay would be standing there tears pouring down his cheeks, his scream engulfing the midnight sky. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as he screamed and from about a million other wounds on his body. Cronus would walk strait up to Jay, his back facing her and he lifted up one of his scythes to prepare for the final blow. Theresa would scream bloody murder and break down into tears as Cronus brought down his scythe and slashed Jay to pieces. Blood poured down his body as his corpse fell to the ground. Cronus would just stand up and disappear into the shadows. Theresa would slowly crawl up to Jay and cradle his body in her arms, and Theresa would sit there and cry her heart out. And then when she thought all hope was lost, Jay opened his eyes and looked at her. For a split second, Theresa thought he was actually going to make it through this, that Jay would live on and leave all of this behind. But instead Jay said the most hurtful words he could have said to Theresa.

"You evil little bitch," He would mummer his voice filled with venom, "You did nothing, you just sat there and watched me die. I hate you!" Those were the last words she heard, as always right after he would say those words; she would wake up from the nightmare.

Every night Theresa would start screaming, REAL tears pouring down her face falling onto the sweaty sheets. Usually Atlanta, who was the closest to Theresa's room, would run inside her room in a hurry. Blurting out and asking her what had happened. But Theresa would always shake her head and mummer "Bad dream" before shooing her friend out of the room. As soon as Atlanta had left Theresa would continue to cry her eyes out into the pillow. Not pausing for even the tiniest of breaths.

_This can't be happening, this CANT be real! _She would whisper to herself every time the dream ended. But that would only make the tears start to flow harder. This was just too much, this was too much for her to handle.

Theresa did not have to look at her friends to no that all eyes were on her. She was now used to that sort of treatment. Ever since she had awakened, at least one of her friends have always been with her. None of them wanted to leave her side. They were all too afraid she would die on them.

Theresa could hear yelling coming from downstairs in the basement and a swift movement. They all new that Jay was yelling, but they just could not find out exactly what he was yelling about. Theresa sighed and took a sip of her orange juice. This was the third morning the group had woken up to Jay's screaming. The third time something like this has happened. She could tell he was hiding something from her, from all of them. He was working way too hard, and the pressure was just eating away his soul inside. It was not good for his health. Lately he had been staying up past midnight and not retiring to his bed for sleep. She was really worried about him, they were all worried about him.

Oh dear, here she goes again, talking about Jay. Why is it that she could never stop thinking about him? Why was he always on his mind? Why was it that even in her sleep, all she could think about him?

_Because you love him, _She thought to herself. But she just shook the thought from her head, _No way! I do not love him! Even if I did, love is an extreme thing. Even if he loved me back and we got into a relationship. I know what the relationship would end up having. _

Theresa blushed to herself. _ How could she even THINK about her and Jay doing something as extreme as THAT! _

"Damn hormones," She murmured under her breath. Suddenly she looked up. The rest of the team was looking up at her with wide eyes, they had heard everything she had said.

Her face became as red as her shirt, _Oh great, _she thought to herself, _now they must think I am hallucinating, man this sucks. _

But the tension of the room only increased as Jay burst through the door, sweating and panting.

The group's attention quickly moved away from Theresa and towards Jay. This is the first time anyone had seen Jay ever since Theresa had awakened. And man were they ever happy they didn't. Jay looked terrible, like he had just died and came back again, only to die once more.

He was staring at the team with tired bloodshot eyes. His face was wrinkled with worry and saddened. His muscles were worn and perplexed. He had a very worried look on his face that sent his friends in a worry of panic. He was leaning on the door frame as if he did not have the strength to hold himself up. There were huge black bags under his eyes that went so far down they almost reached his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red, his eyebrows were furrowed in what seemed to be anger.

For a moment no one spoke.

Theresa looked at Jay with pity in her eyes. _What is he doing to himself? _She wondered to herself as Jay's dazed eyes looked around the room.

Still no one said anything.

The tension filled up around the room as jay's eyes met Theresa's. He winced when he looked strait into her eyes. As soon as he looked at her he could see all the damage he had done to her. He could actually see the pain seeping out of her, the pain of shunning.

Still not a word.

The teams' eyes looked back and forth between their tired leader and their hurt friend. Both of them seemed not to wish to let go of the others gaze. Both were eagerly looking into the others eyes. Looking for something within them. Searching for something, was it forgiveness, or was it hope?

Still no one spoke.

For awhile nobody said anything. Finally Jay sighed and broke his gaze away from Theresa. "I-I just came to get another coffee." He said weakly, quickly walking towards the coffee pot and taking a large cup from the cupboard. He poured a large amount of coffee into his cup and sat down across from Theresa. Everyone was silent as they ate their breakfast. No one spoke.

Jay sat there and sipped away silently and quickly at his large cup of coffee, not even acknowledging she was there. For a while they all just sat there, not moving nor speaking. Suddenly Theresa opened her mouth to speak, but Jay had already placed his coffee cup in the sink and headed towards the basement door.

"Hey wait Jay!" Theresa called out to him. Jay froze his hand on the door knob. "What?" He whispered, tilting his head slightly so he could see the questioning stares of his friends. "Um I thought that maybe, well you know, all seven of us could do something together. You know? Like we could go to the park, or go see a movie. I heard there is this great knew movie called,"

"No," Jay said sharply and dangerously. "I have no time for such things. I just came up to get a coffee. Now I am going back to my work."

That was it. Those were the words that broke her heart. "So what your saying is," Theresa snapped at him angrily, "That you have time to come up here to get another cup from that damn coffee machine, but you don't have enough time to even spend time with us?!"

This was just too much to take for her.

"What is happening to you Jay?" She basically screamed now, standing up from her chair and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster, and you NEVER take some sleep. You NEVER stop drinking that damn coffee, just so that you can stay awake to do more work. Just so you can go back done to that DAMN basement of yours, just so you could look for that DAMN CRONUS!" Tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably as she said those hurtful words to Jay.

The rest of the team said nothing. They were too shocked to speak. Theresa had just yelled at Jay! Now what were the odds of that ever happening? Usually Theresa was really good at controlling her anger during times like these. But now, it was like she was out of control.

"You don't understand." Jay murmured weakly not looking up from the door handle.

"I am helping to protect you all, I am making sure none of you get hurt."

"Not get hurt?" She croaked out, her tears choking her. "Jay look at us. Do we look like none of us have been hurt this whole time?"

Now it was Jay's turn for his heart to break. This was too much for him to take.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. " Do you all know what I have done for you? For all of you? I have locked you out of my life for your safety! I have made sure Cronus couldn't kill you all like he almost did to Theresa. And what do you guys do? Just stand there like gawking idiots and yell at me! Have any of you ever gone to help me? Any of you? Do you know how much of my life I

Have given up for you? I been trying, I have been trying to make this better for all of you. So that way we can see are families again, so we can be normal again.

I can't stand to see any of you get hurt! Not again! I can't, I CANT! I- I just can't."

Finally Jay broke down, his knees fell weak and he dropped to the floor. Shaking all over, tears pouring down his face. He just kneeled there, crying, letting out all of his emotions, all of his pain, escape from him.

"And the only way to do that is to keep you uninvolved. So that my burden of being a leader does not affect you all. So that way every night I do not have to beg for forgiveness because I failed you all. Because another one of you got hurt."

Jay stayed there like that as he spoke continue to sob, and continuing to pray in his mind that the others would forgive him. But he did not stay like that for long.

Soon he was pulled into a tight hug, by two different pairs of hands. Jay looked up and with blurry eyes noticed Atlanta and Theresa hugging him tightly. He looked around and felt some strong hand s gripping his shoulders. Archie and Herry were also leaning down, placing their firm hands onto his shoulders. Neil and Odie were on either side of him, clasping one of their hands in each of his.

Theresa was sobbing into his shirt and so was Atlanta. Jay could feel Archie's hands shaking and Herry had tears in his eyes to. Same with Odie and Neil. No one said anything except for Theresa.

"Don't worry Jay," She whispered into his shirt, "There is nothing to be forgiven. You are our friend, we will always be there to help you. We will always be there to share the burden of being a leader. We will ALWAYS be your friends, not matter what."

Jay smiled nothing more could be said.

Those words she spoke brought out everything good that had happened, and slashed out anything bad.

For once Cronus was wrong, and Jay was right.

And for once, since the longest period of time, Jay was happy.

Awwwwwww. So did you guys cry? I know it was kinda sappy there. But no flames for sappiness! I hate when that happens. And do not worry! The plot is now beginning to form up! Within the next two chapters, I will be getting to the good stuff!

Now please review. I will update faster if you do!


	10. Bad to Worse

Hia Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid writers block! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter ten: From Bad to Worse

**Theresa's dream:**

_Theresa roamed the dark pathways in the forest. She did not know where she was heading or what she was doing, all she knew was that there was an invisible force pulling her deeper, and deeper into the dark depths of the forest. She continued to walk further and further. She would continue to walk mile after mile until she reached the destination the invisible force was pulling her to._

_At first when she had entered the dream she could see nothing except the outline of a few trees. But the further she walked the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Now that she had been adjusted to the dark, she could dimly she thousands pairs of small yellow eyes looking at her from behind the trees. Her eyes grew wide and her heart began to start beating rapidly. All she could feel right now was total horror, she could feel danger and darkness that was so intense she started to gasp for breath. Her chest heaved and refused to allow her to get the proper amount of air into her lungs. Her breath turned cold and was released into the earth in large white clouds coming from her mouth. Her knees were weak and if it weren't for the invisible force pulling farther and farther, she knew that she probably would have dropped dead onto the hard, cold, dark forest floor. _

_Finally after what felt like hours, her feet stopped and she dropped to the ground. She huffed and puffed and hung her head. But why? Why was this making her feel this way? It was not the forest that was making her feel this way. It was the fact that she was unwilling to come here in the first place, because she was almost terrified of what she would find at the end of her journey. _

_Theresa looked up with dread, as if she was being forced unwillingly to look up. A spark of recognition sparked in her mind._

_Everything around her was dead._

_The grass was almost gray from the lack of water that had reached this place. And there was almost no bark left on the few surrounding trees. There was on large rock near the south end of the clearing and a few others surrounding it. Now she remembered this place. This was where Cronus attacked her, where she had that horrible vision about Jay being tortured. _

_Theresa felt a cold shiver travel down her spine as she tried to stand up. _Why did my dreams take me here? _Theresa thought as she stood up with weary legs. _Who is it that

wishes for these painful memories to return? _Whispering a sigh of regret Theresa looked around to her surroundings._

_Everything still looked the same ever since she was last here. Everything, including the danger. She could feel a dark sense of evil lurking around in the clearing, now even darker then before. But shining throughout the darkness was a light, red light but a light none the less. Theresa whirled around searching for the source of the light, and found it. _

_There was the source of the light. It was glowing from behind one of the smaller boulders. Theresa held her breath and took one small step towards the awkward glow. Every step she took closer to the light, took her closer to disaster. She could feel it urging beneath her feet. _

_The dark shadows that hung over her like a dark cloud never faded as she stepped closer towards the fading light. Not clearly thinking she stepped towards the light. Her mind was telling her _Go back Theresa, this is not a good idea. What if it's dangerous? _But her feet were telling her otherwise. Well more like ordering her otherwise. She had no control of her lower half of her body._

_Finally she realized that she had reached the source. Unwillingly she bent down and turned the rock over, as if she knew all along what was carved beneath it. Theresa gaped._

_On the bottom of the stone there was one word carved into it. That one word was blazing like magical red flames. That word was Cronus. Cronus's name was reeking of evil and greed, just like him. Theresa moved her hand around the edges of the inscription. It was filled with evil magic that was all she could tell. _

_Theresa sighed, she was hoping that this would somehow tell her where Cronus was hiding, but to her disappointment nothing happened. With another sigh Theresa placed down the rock in the same place as before and stood up. _

_As soon as she did the wind picked up and gushed around her, sending her hair flying in all directions. The black night sky once alight with tiny white stars was now blood red and there were dark red clouds floating in the sky covering the moon. _

_Theresa could hear a dim howl from some sort of creature she could not identify. And Theresa let out a shrill scream as she saw the ground beginning to break into separate pieces. Theresa grabbed onto the edge of the now made cliff and scampered her way up the rocky edge. _

_When she had regained her footing and her breath Theresa peered slightly over the edge of the cliff. Theresa let out a loud gasp, leaning even farther out so she could see more clearly._

No, _Theresa thought as recognition took over;_ it can't be, can it?

_But no, she was right. She recognized what was at the bottom of that thing, and that was one of Cronus's portals. _

_The portal was gleaming with red and yellow brilliance, and if it weren't the fact that this was one of Cronus's evil creations, she would have loved to sit around and stare at the swirling portal for hours just because of its beauty. But also, twined into it with its beauty, there was also evil. A phenomenal amount of evil that was flowing out of the crystal like portal. _

_Without thinking carefully, Theresa stood up and jumped into the portal._

(A/N: ok, so right now you are probably wondering, what the HECK is this about? But I promise you, it will all be clear very soon. Oh and I am pausing the dream for a second, so now we can see how Jay is doing. Kk?)

**With Jay:**

When the others were sleeping, Jay could not sleep at all. Well not tonight at least. As Jay lay on his bed, stretched out has far as he could reach, he could still hear his friends words fresh in his mind.

Not even days after the scene in the kitchen, Jay was back onto his usual schedule. Although now Theresa had convinced him he would get hurt if he did not start to get back on a regular sleep pattern, Jay still only got a few hours of sleep a day, no matter what anyone said. And there was only one reason, because now Cronus's words were even more hurtful then ever. Now Cronus was haunting his dreams as well as his thoughts. So now Jay could hear him both awake, and asleep. And of course, all the thoughts being rampaged inside his head were all bad ones.

As Jay tossed and turned in his bed he thought about everything that had happened lately. _Why? _Jay thought as he pushed his head into the silky depths of his feather stuffed pillow, _why did all these awful and horrible things happen? There must be some reason why this is happening. Why everyone is getting hurt, why my teammates, my FRIENDS are suffering from Cronus's horrible hands. _

Sighing once more Jay groaned at the hopeless attempt at sleep. There was no way Cronus was going to let him sleep tonight.

Hesitantly he sat up and stretched. _Well it was nice well it lasted._ He thought. Forcing his feet into his shoes and his shirt over his muscular body, Jay stretched and stepped out of his room, (just so u all know, in my story he sleeps with his pants on, so he did NOT walk out in his underwear!).

Yawning and stretching Jay slowly tip toed past his friends' rooms and walked down the stairs without making even the smallest sounds. Sliding gracefully towards the door where he quickly grabbed his jacket and his baseball cap, Jay looked once more towards the stair way, before he silently walked outside, and closed the door behind him, heading for the school.

After the long walk to the school, Jay went through the large blue doors and down the hallway. He went past the lockers and the cafeteria. He passed various classrooms to until he found the one door he was looking for. The small, tiny blue door that was the janitors' closet. Taking out his pendent, he placed it where the door knob should be and opened the door.

Once inside the tiny room, he turned of all trace of lights.

In the mere moments that the room was dark, there was a small blue light Jay could see beginning to grow. Bigger and Bigger. In seconds the giant blue portal of the gods, was opened and taking up the size of one of the rooms walls. Swiftley and silently he phased through the portal.

Once in the secret part of the school he swiftly ran down the hallway, heading for the main hallway, where Hera's study was. Tapping on the solid oak door first, Jay opened the door and went inside her office.

He always liked Miss Hera's office. It was so exotic, always filled with her birds, and her peacocks. There were also many flowers and trees inside, although her garden was nothing compared to Persephone's.

Thrown from his thoughts, by the slamming of a door, Jay looked back. And he came face to face with Hera.

"M-miss Hera." Jay stammered.

She said nothing but looked strait into his eyes.

"Something's bothering you Jay?"

Jay nodded.

Hera motioned for him to sit.

He did.

"I was actually wondering if, you could tell me something about my ancestor."

Hera seemed surprised and raised her eyebrows.

"What would you like to know?" She inquired.

Jay sighed, "I was wondering if, my ancestor Jason, had something like a sixth sense. Like Theresa does."

Suddenly Hera's face grew serious.

"Why do you ask? Has anything weird been happening to you lately?"

"No, no!" Jay answered a little too quickly.

"Then why are you asking?"

Jay sighed, she knew he was lying. This was not good.

"Ok, I, I think I am." Jay sighed as he talked.

"What has made you think of that?"

"Well, I was just thinking that sometimes when I am working, I sometimes start to hear voices."

"Voices?" Hera's voice now sounded urgent for Jay to spill out the truth. "Whose voices?"

"I can't tell," Jay lied, "but the voice is always the saying something, something that I can't understand."

They were interrupted when Persephone ran through the doors, panting, gasping, and worry written all across her face.

"Miss Hera!" She yelled, not even noticing Jay. "Please hurry and get to the dorm! Please I think the children are in trouble!"

**Theresa's Dream:**

_Theresa groaned as she landed on her backside on the hard rock floor. Rubbing her back, Theresa stood up to observe her surroundings. And what she saw made her gasp. She was in what looked like to her, a dark and eerie tomb. _

_The walls were such a dark shade of grey that they looked almost onyx black. Carved into the wall were words, words that from a distance Theresa could only tell were in a different language. _

_The rest of the room was also black. Theresa looked up and she saw an archway, like one she would see in an old Scottish castle. Written across the archway there was the word written on the wall. Only bigger. Curiously Theresa moved towards the wall so her hands were touching it. Carefully Theresa gently brushed her fingers against the hard slate rock. When her fingers made contact with the wall, she scraped away the thick layer of dust that was covering the wall. The words were now visible to her. And so was the language they were written in. Greek. Ancient Greek._

_Theresa had studied the language constantly during the hours she was in Persephone's office. 'Almost all the spells you will read will be in ancient Greek,' Persephone had said, 'so you might as well start studying as soon as you can'_

_So Theresa had no problem reading the words that were carved upon the wall._

I Will Rule.

_Without a doubt, Theresa now knew that this was where Cronus was hiding. This whole place was filled with his evil smelling aura, and the feeling that flowed out of the words as Theresa pronounced the ancient language was evil. Plain evil. _

_Theresa shivered as she read the words again and again. It did not make any sense. This place must have been nearly a thousand years old, maybe more! But the words that were carved into the wall couldn't be that old, only Cronus would write a saying like that all over his walls. But the layer of dust was almost an inch thick! So this place must have been build before Cronus escaped from Tartrus._

_Sighing, Theresa backed away from the wall, knowing that she would not be able to solve the riddle she walked down the path and through the archway. Once out of the circular chamber, there was a short hallway. Theresa quickly walked down the hallway, almost afraid as to what was at the end. But finally she reached the end. She had to stop her sprint abruptly as there was only a foot between her and what looked like to be a bottomless black pit. She slowly tried to catch her breath as she looked down to see if there was any way to get to the bottom._

_Finally she saw it. A narrow stairway. Theresa walked towards the first step but paused. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. This stairway looked ancient! There is nothing she could grab on to if she tripped. She could fall down into that dark abyss that surrounded her. She could die. But ignoring that thought, Theresa slowly descended down the dark stairway. The stairway that seemed endless. _

_After what seemed like half an hour, Theresa paused and looked behind her to see how far she had gone so far. She looked towards the top. She was only twenty stairs between her and the platform. With a sigh of defeat, Theresa sank to the ground. _

_Well what to do now?_

_She silently took another step down the steps. Suddenly the rock underneath her feet gave way and broke. Theresa let out a loud scream as she fell down the dark abyss in the ground._

_Little did she know she was screaming out loud._

**End of Dream**

At the mention of his friends Jay jumped from his seat.

"What's wrong?" Hera said worryingly.

"I don't know but I," She glanced carefully at Jay, "I heard Theresa's scream all the way from here."

Instantly Jay ran out the door.

* * *

Authors note:

I am sooooooooooooo SORRY! I should have update sooner! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Nightmare Begins

An Update! Yay! Are you all happy? I hope so! Now all of you better review or I MAY discontinue the story. (Gasps) So all of you review! I am starting to think you all hate my story.

* * *

Chapter 11: The nightmare begins

**Theresa's Dream: **

(recap)

_Theresa was falling, falling, falling. There was nothing she could do but scream. Scream to anyone, to everyone, who could save her from whatever lay below. No matter what way she was going to die, she could feel it. Once she hit the hard stone floor, every signal bone in her body would break. And if she did survive the fall, and didn't break any bones, she would die of hunger and thirst before anyone could possibly even find her. So all Theresa did was scream. She knew she would die. Every nerve in her body was telling her that. But just as she begun to feel her eyelids close, Theresa heard a voice._

_**Theresa,**_

……………

_**Theresa wake up,**_

…………

_**THERESA!!!!!!!! **_

Theresa awoke, still screaming. As her pale eyelids quickly flung open and she grabbed her chest as if she was almost not expecting her self to breathe. She let out large gasps of air as her lungs allowed her to get the proper amount of air.

"Oh my goodness you're awake!" Someone gasped from in front of her.

Theresa looked forward and saw a blurry feminine shape, that she soon recognized to be Persephone's body.

"M-miss Persephone?" Theresa croaked out, her voice feeling scratchy from all the screaming.

Persephone stopped the girl quickly from speaking anymore, by shoving a glass of water down her throat being so parched and dry.

"Theresa you scared us all to death with your screaming. Dear child what is wrong with you?" Persephone scolded her as Theresa drank. "You scared the others so much I don't think any of them could go back to sleep with all your thrashing around and screaming. What happened to you?

"Bad dream." Theresa murmured sitting up and placing the cup on the side table.

She scowled yet again. "Must have been more then just a bad dream Theresa. You were screaming so loud, Jay, Hera and I heard you all the way from the school."

The last word surprised her.

"What was Jay doing at the school?" She asked.

Persephone waved her question off like she would wave off a fly.

"Well I better go and bring your friends in." She stated, "I have not been able to convince your friends that you would be alright. So they ended up staying here for the rest of the night."

Guilt immediately consumed her.

"I am so sorry. I never met to keep them from sleep!" Theresa moaned.

She smiled comfortably, "Don't worry; they kept their selves from sleeping. You hardly played a part in it."

Without waiting for Theresa to answer, she was out the door. Moments later she came back in with her six comrades tailing close behind her.

Theresa gave a weak smile as they all glided with eagle like speed towards her.

"I am fine guys!" She yelled over their barrage of questions. But they just weren't going to let her rest just like that, they wanted answers. "Theresa WHAT WAS YOUR DREAM ABOUT?" Atlanta asked desperately. "You had us all scared to death with your screaming."

But Jay took a more calmer approach. "You had a nightmare right?" He asked holding her hand. Theresa nodded her head. "Do you think it was a vision?" He asked even more softly. Theresa paused for a moment and nodded her head slowly. Jay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Theresa whimpered and Jay could just barley hear her manage to stifle out a yes.

"Do you want the others here too?" Jay asked rubbing her hand.

Theresa bit her lip. "I want Miss Persephone and Hera to be there." And she paused, "And you should probably be there to, although….." Theresa could not finish her sentence. "My dream was about Cronus." She whimpered.

Jay's brown eyes turned black and stiff. His eyebrows burrowed into his skin at the mention of Cronus's name.

Theresa growled inwardly. _That is why I did not want you here in the first place! _She almost yelled at him. _You are getting all obsessive again!_

But before she could say another word Hera came in with Miss Persephone fallowing close behind her.

As soon as Hera was in the room, she motioned for the other five children to exit the study. They reluctantly agreed and slowly moved towards the door. Once they had exited the room, Hera motioned for Jay to sit down on the chair next to Theresa's bed. The boy did. Hera and Persephone also summoned up two chairs and also sat next to Theresa's bed.

"Alright Theresa," Persephone said in her gentle voice. "Are you going to tell us what's been wrong with you lately?"

Theresa nodded. "As you all know, I have been having……dreams lately……..most of them occur more then once. They are usually about the same thing, pain, and death." She paused and looked up at her teachers and friends, wondering what their reactions may be.

But Hera just looked at her. "You say that the dreams you have are about death. The question is….who's death was it?"

Theresa bit her lip. "Most of them end up with Cronus killing…..well….he is killing……." Theresa finally broke down. She started sobbing softly. Persephone walked over and rubbed the girls back.

"Are they in this room?" She asked trying to get the words out of the trouble teenager. Theresa nodded. "Who?" Persephone insisted. Theresa did not speak; she just looked up into her leader's eyes.

Jay's eyes grew wide. "Me?" He asked his tone slow and worried. Theresa just stared at him.

"Yes, there have been many dreams where, you, and our friends, have………….died." She whispered the last part.

The study remained silent. "What about your latest dream?" Hera asked gently. "What happened in your dream that made you scream so loud?"

She bit her lip until it started to bleed. She could not say she knew where Cronus's hideout was. If she did, Jay would just go marching in there without even thinking! He would kill himself and Theresa's horrible visions would come true.

But the poor teenager could not keep it in her for much longer. "I saw…..Cronus's hideout." She whispered.

Jay gaped at her and rushed forward. "Where?" He said a little forcefully. "DO you know where it is Theresa?" He urged once more when she did not respond.

"I-I-I-I do not remember." She whimpered scared at the harshness in his voice and the anger in his eyes.

"How could you forget!?" He screamed. "Don't you know how important this information is? Don't you know that if you know where he is hiding, we can defeat him! Don't you see that?!" He was now shaking her shoulders, uncontrollably.

Theresa eyes widened as she saw what Jay was doing. Persephone immediately rushed forward to pry Jay from Theresa. Theresa just continued to cry as Jay continued to scream at her. Theresa's worst fear was confirmed, Jay was acting like Cronus.

Theresa felt like her heart was breaking.

Jay finally got a control over himself when he noticed Theresa's tears. He immediately pulled back as though he had been shocked with a bolt of lightning. He looked at Theresa's tired, teary face staring at him. He could hardly bare to look in the girls eyes. Her eyes were usually so soft and cheery. But now, Jay could see the pain in her eyes, the hurt, and the anger.

Jay stared at his hands as if they were cobras. "_What have I done?" _Jay whimpered as he forced his body to stand up. "I'm-I'm-, oh dammit Theresa! I am so sorry!" He forced out as he could not bear to look at her anymore, he ran from the room, leaving the sobbing Theresa behind him.

**With Atlanta, Archie, Neil, Odie, and Herry:**

Atlanta sat on the steps just outside of Chiron's study. A worried frown was placed on her pale face. Beside her, was Herry, sleeping from the exhaustion of last night's events. Odie was also sleeping, but his little snores were nothing compared to the loud booming ones of Herry. Archie was on the other side of Atlanta oblivious to everyone around him. And next to Archie was Neil. But he unlike everyone else, was actually doing something. He was scratching at a large bump that was on his neck.

He yelped in frustration when the itching did not stop. Atlanta growled at the amount of noise he was making. "What are you doing Neil?" Atlanta screamed, awakening both Herry and Odie. "Scratching it is not going to help it, it will only make it worse! So quit making so much noise before I have to whip your ass from here to Kansas!"

Neil just looked up at her. "Well sitting here and doing nothing is not going to help either!" He shot back sticking out his tongue. Odie rolled his eyes, "Oh stop complaining! I got one to!"

Herry nodded. "Me to, it is bug season after all. So you gotta expect some mosquito bites sometime in your life!"

Archie looked up at this. "That's weird." He said placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Me and Atlanta got one to?"

Atlanta looked at him and touched her own bite. "That's freaky weird."

This time Odie spoke. "Didn't you hear what Herry said? It is mosquito season. It is not weird that we all have one.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "On the same place Odie? You got to admit. That is really weird."

Odie shrugged his shoulders. "All I am saying is that it is nothing to worry about. We have bigger problems to worry about!"

At that moment Jay burst from the room, so fast he was just a blur. The team stood up and went to follow him, but when they heard Theresa's sobs coming from inside the study, they decided who was more important.

When they ran inside the room, they saw Persephone trying to comfort their sobbing friend, who was crying into the lady's shoulder. She was trying to soothe Theresa as she continued to mumble.

"I knew it. I knew I should never have told him." She whimpered so silently.

Persephone just held the girl closer. "No, you did the right thing. We needed to know."

"But Jay must hate me. He will be so angry. How will I ever face him again?" She whispered looking up into the face of her mentor.

Persephone just rubbed the girls long red hair. "Do not worry my child." She whispered into her hair. "Do not worry about Jay now. Don't even think about him."

"B-but, Miss Persephone, what if Jay does something rash, what if he tries to go after Cronus alone?"

Hera now spoke, before Persephone could. "Do not worry about Jay." She said gently, yet still forcefully. "Jay would never do that."

Atlanta now decided to move forward and sit on the older girl's bed. "Theresa. Listen to me. I do not know what the bastard did ok. But I do not want you to think about him any more. We will all go after him, to make sure he doesn't do anything rash ok?" she placed her hand on her friends and looked at her.

Theresa nodded her head. "Ok." She whispered.

Atlanta smiled. Then she stood up and faces Hera. "Miss Hera?" She said walking towards her. "Is this alright with you?"

Hera nodded her head solemnly. "Just be careful." She warns them before they all run out of the study.

**With Jay:**

_Oh god what have I done? _He thought as he ran down the street, bumping into people and turning down many streets, not even bothering to check which one. All he knew is that he had to run. He had to keep going, if he paused for even a moment, he knew his friends would be upon him. Or at least Atlanta would.

He continued to run, faster and faster, not really caring where he was going. Running, it is always easier to run then to go and face your problems. That is what a coward would say. And he was a coward. Suddenly as he passed a car he heard a song blasting at the top volume. It was a song he knew all to well, and a song that definitely fit the moment. He listened to the words the band was singing and almost cried out. The radio was playing 'Easier to run' by Linkin Park. As the intro began to play he started to run faster.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

Jay tried to block out the sounds of the heart breaking music, but even as the car drove away, Jay could still hear the lyrics ringing in his brain.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played _

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave _

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

By now Jay had stopped moving and had sunk to the ground. Tears rolling down his cheeks as the words dung into his skin and entered his heart. He could not stop all this pain he felt, all the heartbreaking shame he felt. And soon, he felt as if he should take his shame to the grave. If he should end his life, right here, right now.

He stood up and looked around him, taking in where he was. What luck, he was at the pier. Now he could make the watery depths of the lake his watery grave. He walked towards the railing; the thin metal wiring was the only thing that was between him and his pathway to death. Right then he thought about slicing through the water with his sword and diving into the polluted lake, where he would lay at the bottom of the ocean, or be washed up on shore the next morning.

His hand was now resting on the hilt of his sword. Was he really going to do this? Kill himself without saying goodbye to the people he cared for? What would his parents think? What would his friends think? The gods? What about Theresa?

Would she be glad he was gone? Glad that he was no longer around to torment her with his silence? Or would she be weeping for his death?

Finally after battling within himself for a little longer then necessary, he finally stood a little closer to the edge. He was going to do this; he was going to kill himself. But he pulled back slightly.

He could not do this. It wasn't too late. He still had time to make it up to Theresa, and the rest of his friends. And if they still did not forgive him, well he would defeat Cronus first and then he would kill himself. He decided he would give life another chance.

Jay was burst away from his thoughts when he heard voices coming closer. Screaming at him. Yelling at him to stop.

Jay was forcefully pulled away from the edge of the dock by five pairs of hands. He was then pushed to the ground where he was held down. Jay squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. And when he finally did open his eyes, he was string into five pairs of teary, angry, yet relived eyes.

"What in gods name did you think you were doing?!" Bellowed Archie, his face a mixture between anger and disbelief.

"Why the fuck were you trying to kill yourself for?!" Herry screamed looking like he was about to slap him.

"Let go guys!" He yelled trying to pry their hands off of his arms.

"No way!" Atlanta yelled, "We are NOT allowing you to go kill yourself!"

"But I am not!" He yelled back. He sat up when they realized him slightly. "I wasn't going to kill myself, I was thinking about it, but I was not going to actually DO it!"

Neil frowned at him. "Then what were you doing smarty pants?" He said sarcastically.

Jay's eyes turned cold. "I told you I was contemplating it. I never was actually going to do it."

Only now did his friends allow him to stand up. And Jay dusted the dirt off of his back.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Odie sent him a cold look. "After you left Theresa sobbing in the study, we came after you. Theresa said she was afraid you were going to go after Cronus yourself. But this was just as bad!"

"Theresa said that?" He stuttered. After all this time, every thing he did, she STILL cared whether he lived or died?!

Herry's PMR went off silently in his pocket. "That is probably Theresa." He said turning around and answering the phone. For a few seconds, Herry was silent, his face lost all it color and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Finally he turned around, wide eyed and pale and handed the PMR to Jay without a word.

When Jay looked on the screen, Jay realized why Herry looked so pale.

"Jay my boy!" Cronus's voice rang through the air. "How are you this lovely morning?"

Jay gritted his teeth and snarled. "Cut the crap Cronus, what have you done?"

Cronus looked like he was hurt. "Oh come now Jay is there any reason why two enemies can not talk to each other just because they can?"

"No," Jay barley managed to get out.

Cronus sighed. "Well if you must know, I have a challenge for you all."

Archie snorted. "A challenge? Why?"

Cronus shrugged. "I just want to see how good you have all been getting. Now here are the rules to my little game."

"What if we don't want to play your little game?" Atlanta shot back.

Cronus smiled. "That is where the fun begins. For you see, if you do not, you just get to see your little city explode!"

The group gasped and looked at each other. Odie was the only one who spoke. "How? You would need a powerful bomb in order to make the entire city explode."

Cronus smirked. "That is why I have place four bombs, one at the most northern, southern, eastern, and western point of the city. You have less then an hour to shut off all for bombs before the city explodes. Good luck!"

Before any of them could say a word, Cronus disabled the connection.

Jay clinched his fists. "Dammit." He whispered.

Atlanta held out both over her hands. "Grab on guys!" She yelled. They all looked at her oddly. "We gotta get back to the school quickly now grab on!"

All of the six teenagers grabbed onto one another except Archie. He groaned and reluctantly grabbed Odie's hand.

"Whatever you do," She yelled. "Don't let go!"

And without another word, she ran as fast as she possibly could towards the school.

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Apprentice Pt1

**HERE YE! HERE YE! ALL OF YOU READERS BETTER LISTEN UPP!!!!!**

**Ok, now that I got Ur attention, here this: I will NOT, NOT EVER be posting another chapter again if I don't get lots of reviews from u people! I am giving you 8 days before I make my decision whether I continue or not. **

**Well I may still continue it but, you get the picture! Hope you like the chapter. And REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you- **

**Spiritgirl of Japan **

Chapter Twelve: Apprentice Pt.1

Jay frowned with determination as he waited impatiently in the front of Herry's truck. He was already in the driver's seat, waiting for the others to come out with Theresa. He did not want to go in and face her now. Not after what they had discussed in Chiron's study.

Jay sighed impatiently, tapping his fingers against his knees and checking his watch. He looked outside looking up at the afternoon sky, it was already getting late!

"What is holding them up?" Jay growled pressing his palm against the horn. He looked anxiously towards the door of the school. Hoping that the others had heard the loud blast of the trucks horn.

Finally six forms emerged from the school. Jay growled. "It's about time." He put Herry's keys in the slot and the engine roared to life. Herry rushed forward and opened the driver's door.

"Out of the seat Jay. This is my truck. I drive it." He said menacingly as the others filled into the large red truck. Jay rolled his eyes and motioned to the seat next to him. "Herry we have no time for this! We got to get going!"

"Jay is right Herry." Jay heard Theresa mumble from the back, "We have to find those bombs."

Jay acted like he didn't even hear Theresa speak. Herry grumbled and mumbled but never the less. Jumped into the back of the truck and closed the door.

No sooner had he done that, when Jay slammed his foot on the gas, causing all of his friends to lurch forward in their seats. Jay quickly put the truck in reverse and went backwards out of the parking lot of the school. Then he lunged forward and raced down the main street, just barley missing pedestrians and passing cars. He did not bother to stop at stop signs or street lights.

"Do you even know where we are going!?" Atlanta tried to yell over the roar of the engine.

Jay did not respond but only started to go faster.

"You are going to kill us man!" Archie shouted, grabbing onto his seat for dear life.

"Slow down!!!!!"

But Jay only proceeded to drive faster and faster.

Jay did not even slow down when he started to hear police sirens coming from behind them, they were distant but they were still there.

"Look what you did man! The cops are after us now!!!!!" Neil screamed waving his arms around madly.

"I don't care!" Jay yelled. "If they were trying to save the city to, they would be driving like I was to!"

Jay turned sharply around the corner and quickly shut off the engine. Making all of them lunge forward and hit their foreheads on the seats in front of their own.

Neil franticly tried to calm his hair down by combing it with his brush. Everyone stayed perfectly still until they heard the police sirens pass them and disappear down the street.

"Archie, Neil, get out." Jay said quickly.

Archie glared at him. "Why?" He growled.

Jay glared right back at him. "I have brought you to the most southern point of the city. The museum. One of the bombs is in there and you and Neil have about 45 minutes to shut it of!"

Grumbling Archie and Neil got out of the truck. Jay rolled down his window and looked at Archie. "Keep in touch." He said and then through gritted teeth he stared down at the purple haired boy. "Don't screw it up." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Archie was now fuming, his face as purple as his hair. But before Archie could start cursing him, Jay roared the engine back on and raced down the street and quickly turning around the corner.

"The stupid jackass." Archie mumbled, his fists clenched tight.

Neil nodded. "Ya," He said looking into his mirror. "He hardly even bothered to say good bye! What a nice guy eh? And guess what? His reckless driving totally wrecked my hair!" he squealed and dug in his pocket for his golden comb.

Archie rolled his eyes and with his nails still biting into the palms of his hands, he walked towards the museum, with Neil following him closely behind, brushing out his hair the whole time.

**In The Truck:**

Atlanta glared at Jay as he continued to race down the street. "A little harsh don't you think?" She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Jay to hear. Jay tried not to hear her. But it was nard not to.

Jay knew that what he said was mean. But it was true wasn't it? After all, there was no time for mistakes when it came to saving the world. Jay gritted his teeth roughly and stopped again. This time he was at the broken down underground subway, the most western part of the city. The same place where he and the others had fought the Minotaur.

This time he called out Odie and Theresa. "Odie Theresa." He ordered turning around to face them, well at least Odie because Jay was refusing to look at Theresa.

"Search the undergrounds; we have about 40 minutes until Cronus will set them off. Hurry up and find it. Don't stop even for a moment! That single moment could cost everyone's lives." He said harshly.

Theresa almost cried at the hatred in his voice, it was so, so painful! She tried to look into the eyes of her leader, hoping that he did not mean what he said. But unfortunately he did. When their eyes did connect, even for that split second, Theresa saw the coldness in his eyes. And gasped silently. What was happening to him?

Odie and Theresa rushed out of the car, but before Atlanta could close the door behind them, she grabbed her arm.

"Atlanta," She whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Watch over Jay, make sure he doesn't go after Cronus himself."

Atlanta smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, if I have to tie him to a chair, I will."

Theresa tried to smile back but she didn't have enough time. For Jay turned around fully and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but it can wait till later." He snarled biting his lip, he did realize that he was hurting her, but he had to get his point across.

Theresa tried to hold back tears. She slammed the door behind her and ran off to meet Odie. When she had caught up with him, she turned around hoping to see Jay once more before he left.

But she was too late; Herry's tuck had already disappeared.

**In The Truck (again):**

Atlanta clenched her fists. Trying so hard not to punch the team's leader in the face.

Her own face was red with anger, and if looks could kill, anyone who was in a 100000 mile radius would be dead. Who did Jay think he was? Putting everyone down like that.

They all knew how important this mission in particular was, but Jay was hurting them so much. He was killing them, and he didn't even realize it. And now that she thought about it, Jay probably didn't even care.

By now her fists were clenched so tight she could feel her arms shaking. She tried to focus, tried to calm down, but failed.

By now, Herry had already left the truck at the mall, much to his own dismay. And Jay had already driven off without saying a word to Herry.

South, West, and the North. Atlanta knew where her friends were, but where was she to go?

Jay glanced back at Atlanta in his mirror, ready to answer her silent question. "We are going to the reservoir of the city's water. You got that?" He asked roughly.

Atlanta's knuckles grew white and through her tightly clenched teeth, she answered a silent yes.

Suddenly Jay stopped. The trucks engine was shut off and Jay quickly opened the drivers' door and jumped out. Atlanta quickly undid her seat belt and went to follow him. She had one foot out of the truck when Jay started moving.

Atlanta rushed to catch up with the quick paces of the older boy.

He was searching franticly; looking everywhere and anyplace that seemed weird and suspicious. Atlanta soon began to start to look as well. Glancing around every object and behind every tree in the nearby forest.

Jay's head suddenly snapped up when he saw a shadow slip through two tall buildings. Instantly Jay raced to catch up with him. Running so fast that he was almost caught up to Atlanta. It fact, they were only a meter apart from each other.

The thought made Atlanta gasp. _Just how determined is Jay today?! _She thought as he sped past her.

Jay turned around a corner just in time to catch up with the mysterious figure. Jay growled with frustration when he realized that this person was most definitely NOT Cronus. **  
**

It was indeed to Jay's great disappointment to find out that it was just one of the Factory workers, an old and slightly crippled man.

Nether the less, Jay being as determined as he was strode up to the man with clenched fists.

"Excuse me younglings." The old man said as Jay proceeded to walk towards him. "You children are not allowed in this part of the factory."

"We are here on special business." Jay said coming face to face with the old man.

"Special business that involves the safety of this city. Have you seen anything, ANYTHING that looks even the slightest strange or abnormal?" He ordered in a commanding voice.

The old man looked at him in awe. "Are you a policeman? Or a government agent? Boy they sure are hiring you younglings and young ages eh?"

That statement almost made Jay burst with rage. "Just answer my question." He hissed dangerously.

This time, Atlanta butted in. "What my friend means is," She said gripping Jay's shoulder tightly as he continued to shake. "Is that we are on a security assignment from the government. And we would really appreciate it if you would kindly tell us if you have seen anything suspicious." She said choosing her words carefully.

The man put his finger thoughtfully on his chin. Racking through his brain to see I he could wait anything.

But it was not long before Jay roared forward and pushed the man towards the wall, holding him by the collar of his work uniform.

"Tell….me…..now…." He growled in the mans ear, tightening his grip on the old man.

The man's eyes flew open in fright. "No…n-n-n-n-ooo! I am s-s-s-s-s-o-o-rry. I have not seen a-a-anything that might c-c-concern you!" he whimpered. "P-p-p-lease don't hurt me! I got me missus to take care of at home! A-a-and a grandson! P-p-please!"

Atlanta ran forward and pried Jay of off the old man and tossing Jay towards a near by wall. She heard Jay groan from pain from wherever he was, but Atlanta did not care one bit. What the heck was he doing! Hurting an old helpless man and making him BEG for mercy!

Once seeing the man was alright, she rounded on Jay.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" She screamed at him furiously.

"I WAS TRYING TO GET THAT MAN TO TELL US WHAT HE KNOWS!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS ANY WAY TO TREAT ANOTHER HUMEN BEING?! YOU SCARED THAT MAN TO DEATH!"

"WELL IT IS BETTER ONE PERSON DIES THEN THE ENTIRE CITY!"

"OH SHUT IT ALREADY! YOU ARE SO EVIL! YOU ARE JUST LIKE CRONUS!" She screamed. Those were the words that ended the conversation.

Jay made sure of that. All he did was stand up, mumble something and carry on walking down the narrow pathway. Atlanta hurried to follow him, burning with anger. The poor old reservoir worker stood up and dusted off the back off his pants.

"Stupid teenagers," He mumbled beginning to walk down the other direction. "I got to retire."

**Somewhere Else: **

Cronus hissed with pleasure as he saw Jay throw the old man against the wall. He was making this so much easier for him.

"Darren!" He called out still staring at the scene in his pool of water.

Out of the shadows came a dark figure. His face was hidden by the shadows, but his eyes were cold and hollow. Other then that, you could see none of his body.

"Yes milord?" He said in a thin British accent. The boy knew that Cronus was pleased today; he hardly ever called him by his first name. Usually he just called him 'Assassin'.

"Send out the giants." He sneered, still not looking at the boy.

Darren nodded silently. "How many, when and where?"

Only then did Cronus face him. "Twelve. So that each of those filthy descendents can fight two. Send the strongest ones you got."

Darren looked at him curiously. "But milord, I thought there were seven descendents? Not six?"

Cronus's smile grew. "That is right my boy. But you see, I only want the giants to go after six out of seven children. The ogres will be sent out on Theresa, Atlanta, Herry, Odie, Neil, and Archie. But I have something else in mind for Jay. I want you to go to him when his little friend is distracted, gain his trust. Then lead him here. To me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Very…..unusual demands milord. But very well, I shall go to him."

Cronus smiled. "Excellent." He purred as Darren, once again, backed into the shadows to complete his mission.

**With Archie and Neil:**

Archie could not stop grumbling the whole time he was searching in the arts and culture section at the museum. He was lucky that the only security guard in the entire museum was punch drunk and fast asleep on a wooden stool, holding a half drunken bottle of beer, with eight others lying at his feet.

Otherwise, Archie would have been heard.

"What a fucking idiot. Who in gods name did he think he was?" Archie grumbled why looking by an old Greek statue of Athena.

Many comments like that were hissed out of Archie's mouth that night. Many of them were not friendly words. No doubt about it Archie was pissed. He was almost throwing the art pieces rather then picking them up and checking under them for the bomb.

Archie tried to calm down. He tried to make sure his anger was under control. But just like Jay, everyday it seemed to slip through more and more often. He didn't want to be like Jay. He didn't want to let his anger take control. He didn't want to hurt the ones he cared for most. He didn't want to leave them stranded in an endless ocean of regret like Jay had.

Yet at the same time, Archie wanted to help Jay, or at least he had a while ago. He never forgot the time when they had all broken down in the kitchen. When they all promised to be there for each other. When they had told Jay they would always be there for him. But that time seemed so long again. It was such a painful time before. And unlike they hoped it got slowly worse and worse with each passing day.

But even though Jay had been steadily mean and unfair to all of them, somewhere deep inside Archie wanted to help him. All he wanted was for things to go back to the way it used to be. It wasn't too much to ask for? Then why weren't the gods answering his prayers then?

Then Neil's head suddenly appeared around the corner. "Archie." He whined in his high pitched wine. "How looooooooooooooong will we have to keep this up?"

"Until we find something," He growled looking behind a painting. "Or that jackass calls the search off."

"What is his deal anyways?" He said opening up his mirror and picking at his teeth. "I mean it's not like we made this happen." Then he paused. "You don't think he is going crazy do you?"

This just angered Archie more. He clenched his fists and rolled his eyes. "What do you think he was? Sane? The guys a manic! He is completely nuts! We even had to stop him from committing suicide this morning, don't you remember? And what does that jackass do? He yells at us! _Criticizes us! _He's just lucky I didn't punch him out when we were in the car."

Neil, being himself and not paying much attention, just shrugged his shoulders and looked into his mirror again.

Suddenly though, Neil stopped. Archie heard the sudden stop of his scraping and turned around.

"What's wrong Neil?" He asked seeing the frightened look in the young man's eyes.

"GIANTS!!!!!" He squealed running behind Archie's athletic form.

No sooner had Neil started moving when four very large, ugly giants threw themselves out of the shadows they were hiding themselves in.

Neil let out another squeal of fright when they started to charge towards them.

Archie just smirked. "Finally," He said, "Something to take my anger out on." And with those words he charged towards the towering giants.

Archie began to fight the giants viscously, imagining that all the giants were either Cronus or Jay. In his anger, he did not pay any attention to his surroundings. Archie was knocked to the ground by one of the giants large wooden clubs.

He cried out in pain as he hit the painted wall of the museum and causing a painting to fall down on to his already bruised body. He could start to feel blood gushing down his face. And when he tried to move his right arm he winced in pain. It was either broken, or badly sprained.

Suddenly he heard a cry of anger. Archie looked around painfully, searching for the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw.

Neil. Running towards the giants, waving someone's famous work of art like it was a sword. His eyes were set and determined. Something VERY uncommon especially for Neil!

"Neil! Look out!" He tried to call out, but his throat was too parched for him to say it louder then a whisper. Neil just barely dodged one of the blows directed at him.

Archie knew he would have to thank Neil later.

Archie put his good hand behind him and tried to force his body up, slowly and painfully. He could feel whatever blood was left in his body rush to his head, making him dizzy. His hand shot up and grabbed a nearby statue to stop him from falling as he stood in a kneeling position.

He looked back at Neil. Neil was still standing, but Archie could see that he was weakening. They needed help.

Archie felt his sweater soaked with sweat and blood, and his right wrist was stinging. It had to be broken. But with his good hand, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his PMR which was now covered with Archie's own blood.

He randomly picked one of the numbers on speed-dial. He needed help, this fight was getting worse and worse by the second.

Right now he didn't care if he called Jay, they needed help. And Archie soon realized, that they were all in grave danger.

It suddenly clicked in his head that these weren't all of Cronus's giants. There was definitely more. Many, many more. Which meant that one of his friends would soon be attacked to. Or maybe…..all of them.

**With Theresa and Odie:**

Theresa and Odie walked side by side down the narrow underground railway. The walls were covered with moss and all of the walls were cracked and rusted. A certain smell lingered off the inky depths of the cement that was holding the grey stones together on the wall. It smelled like mold and rat poison.

The pair walked in silence, I silence that was both welcomed, and eerie.

Theresa walked, her head drooping, her eyes barely scanning the walls and ground for anything suspicious.

Her heart was slowly breaking once again with each passing second. Her soul was splitting in to. Bound on the bridge between love and hate for her leader. Should she forgive him? Or should she let him go? Had the others given up on him? All of them were already mad at him. And if they did not find anything at all to stop this, then 1, the entire city would blow up, and 2, none of them would be alive to argue about it later.

And when they were all gone, the whole world would suffer from their stupidity. Theresa could not stop thinking about what would happen to the world when they were gone. Utter Chaos would occur. All their families would be dead in their homes. All the citizens of every single city and town in the world would be either dead, or be serving under the rule of Cronus for the rest of eternity.

It would be the Holocaust all over again. Cronus would be Hitler, and the rest of the world would be the Jews in the ghettos. Theresa never wanted that to happen again. The Holocaust was a horrible thing, and it would be even worse under Cronus's rule.

**(a/n: I hope none of you readers are offended by that last paragraph. If so I am terribly sorry! I do not mean to offend anyone!)**

Poor Theresa couldn't stop thinking about the consequences.

Odie, on the other hand, had his hands in the pockets of his zip up red sweater like jacket.

He sometimes would glance at Theresa's sad face and teary eyes, but immediately looked down. Her face was too sad for him to handle. His head was usually straight up, and although he was as sad as Theresa, he also knew that on this particular mission, he could not count on Theresa to much today.

When Odie and the others had taken Theresa out of Chiron's office, the gods had severely warned them that Theresa has been hurt and is tired and weak. And they told them that they must all look after her during this mission. The five teens listened to the gods immediately, and did not take her words to lightly. Both the gods and the teenagers were thinking the same thing.

Theresa would be a likely target for Cronus.

There for, Odie had to make sure that Theresa never leaves his sight even for a moment.

They both continued to walk I silence, scanning the walls and floors, looking under rocks, and scanning the cement to make sure there wasn't a really tiny bomb there.

Finally the silence was interrupted when Odie's PMR rang loudly within his pocket. Odie glanced at Theresa nervously, unsure of what he should do. Her eyes were scanning his pocket nervously. Her eyes explained her thoughts and worries.

What if this was Jay just calling to make sure they hadn't paused or stopped for breaks? Or what if it was one of the others who found something?

Finally when it went on its last ring, Odie answered his PMR glancing at the glassy screen. He gasped, unlike he expected, it was not Jay. It was Archie.

Archie had a large gash running from the top of his forehead and running down to the middle of his cheek. He also had a few bruises.

"Arch? What happened?" Theresa exclaimed when she looked over Odie's shoulder and noticing the state of her companion.

Archie opened his mouth and tried to speak; only a whisper came out. "Guys," He

whispered, his eyes drooping slightly, "It's-s-s-s……a-a-a-a t-t-tr-trap…..we ne-e-e-ed-d-d...h-h-he-elp…." He couldn't say anything else, for his screen had gone black.

"Archie!!" Theresa and Odie screamed, clutching to the PMR for dear life.

It all happened so quickly.

Odie heard four loud battle cries, and he swooped around to face his attackers. Only to receive a fierce blow to the head, sending him flying and crashing against the brick wall.

"Odie!" Theresa screamed, rushing forward to help her friend, who was now knocked unconscious. She knelt down next to him and began to shake him.

"Please Odie! You must wake up! Please wake up!" She yelled desperately. She needed him right now. And if he didn't wake up…..who knew when he would wake up and where he would be.

She looked up and saw the giants towering over her. Quickly she took out her nun-chucks and tried to deflect the blows directed at her and her friend, sending a few powerful blows of her own in their direction.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Odie stir and reach into his pocket for his PMR.

Thankfully the four ogres were to busy fighting her to notice him. Theresa winced in pain as one of the ogres finally managed to hurt her. She felt something warm slide down her cheek and realized she did not have much time before they over took her.

Odie quickly opened his PMR and dialed Jay's number. No matter how much he was mad at Jay right now, he needed his help, he needed to warn them. For this wasn't just a trap anymore, Odie soon realized.

This…….was an ambush…

**With Jay and Atlanta: **

Jay quickly scanned the walls and floors, hoping, praying that he would find something. He needed to find that bomb before he doomed the whole city. When he didn't find anything, he growled with frustration. He looked towards the sky, it was already really light.

It was probably only 11:30 am, but the bombs would go off probably at 12:00 if he did not find them soon.

"Jay?" Atlanta said bursting him from his thoughts, "Your PMR is going off. ANWSER IT ALREADY DAMMIT!"

Jay hurriedly answered the radio phone. Maybe the others had already found the bombs. Maybe half the city was at least safe.

He was not really looking when he answered the phone. He didn't even realize what he was doing. Or who had called him. He only fully awoke when he heard Atlanta cry out.

"Oh my god! Odie!!!" She yelled looking into Jay's PMR.

Jay gasped. What happened to him? Why was there such a big bruise on his head? Why was he covered in his own BLOOD?!

"Odie what happened?" He asked his eyes wide. "Are you alright? Where is Theresa? What happened?!"

"Jay!" He sounded so relieved. "Oh my god you guys have to be careful! It's an AMBUSH!!!!!!!"

"What are you talking about Odie?" Jay yelled looking at his friend eyes filled with worry at how scared he looked. Suddenly Jay heard Theresa scream in the background.

"THERESA!!!" He heard Odie yell. Then Odie must've dropped his PMR because it went black.

"Oh my god! Theresa! Odie!!" He yelled.

He looked back at Atlanta. She was crying. "Oh god what happened to them?" She whimpered into her hands, her eyes already filled with tears.

Jay's head slumped. He realized what happened.

"Oh Atlanta." He whispered putting his face in his hands. "God Atlanta I know what happened."

Atlanta looked up at him. "How could you know?"

He brought his face up to look at her, his eyes almost leaking out his tears he was desperately holding back.

"Oh Atlanta don't you see? It is a trap! There were no bombs to begin this. He KNOWS we are not as strong when we are apart. He KNEW I would split us up in teams to cover more ground. He was doing this so he could attack us all individually!"

Then they both heard crazy battle cries as four dark figures jumped out from the shadows. Surrounding the two teens.

Jay immediately brought out his xiphos, waving around his sword trying to intimidate them. He would kill them all, if they had hurt Odie and Theresa, he would slice them to bits.

"I'm warning you," He snarled. "You have caught me on a REALLY bad day!"

And with those words he charged forward with a furious battle cry of his own, with Atlanta closely following behind him.

And together they fought side by side. Swiftly dodging blows and slashing at the giants furiously. Jay quickly dodged one of the ogre's powerful fists when he was pulled back by an unexpected pair of hands.

Jay whipped around to face his attacker. And gasped. There in front of him was a boy. The boy looked as old as he did no probably nineteen, with long inky black hair that was in a short ponytail. His skin was the color of the shadows glimpsing behind him. But the thing that shocked Jay the most was his eyes. His eyes looked exactly like Cronus's, except they were black instead of red. Yet they still had the same stare that drilled into his soul.

Jay immediately went into a fighting stance, ready to attack this man if he tried anything.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

The man grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't you like to know? Listen, there is not much time. I need your help descendent of Jason." He lied.

Jay winced. "How did you know? Are you sided with the gods? Or Cronus?"

The man sighed impatiently; this boy was going to make him tell lots of lies wasn't he?

"The truth is, I am sided with Cronus." He answered silently.

Immediately Jay started to charge forward. He swung one of his tired arms towards the man's face, and punching him right in his nose. The boy was thrown back against the wall, and started to fight back. He was immediately back on his feet and started to melt back into the shadows. Jay lunged forward to stop him, but was too late. He swung around everywhere, rapidly looking for the older boy.

But the older boy found him first. Jay was suddenly thrown against the metal wall, an assassin's blade pressed against his throat. Jay started to resist and struggle, but the man pressed the blade closer to his throat and Jay realized that he could not break free from this man's strong grip.

"Listen to me boy," He hissed into his ear, "I have no choice in the matter." He said lying the whole time. But Jay still struggled and resisted.

"Any one who works with Cronus obliviously has a reason. What will you gain if you kill me?" He spat out. "Money? Jewels? Or did he promise you immortality? Or something stupid like that? " The man pushed the blade deep at his skin. Jay cried out in anguish and pain as the blade stuck slightly into the side of his neck.

"He has captured someone I deeply care for! He is going to kill her if I don't obey!" He lied again.

Those words made Jay stop resisting.

The boy smiled. _The descendent of Jason is taking this very well. My master's plan will work perfectly!_

"He is using something, someone against you?"

He nodded slowly. He released Jay and pushed him away from him. Jay immediately went back into a defensive position.

"I am a skilled assassin. He is using my fiancé to make me kill you and your friends. If I fail even once, he will kill her."

"If you are such a _skilled _assassin, then why don't you save the girl and escape?"

The boy growled with frustration. _This boy is really starting to get on my nerves. _He thought as he clenched his fists.

"No," He said, "I am not skilled enough to take on the god of time by myself. Instead I am asking you for your help."

Jay snorted, his hands still balled in fists. "And why should I help you?"

"In return, I shall show you to Cronus's hideout, and you will still be able to defeat him."

"But why me?" He growled.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I have been spying on all of you for months. I know that you have lots of knowledge about Cronus. You have also been fighting him for over a year, you must know something that would be able to defeat him."

Jay laughed harshly. "Then I know it will disappoint you to here that I probably know less about how to defeat him then you do."

The man shrugged his shoulders again. "Well you are still a skilled fighter. You are a good fighter, really good. Though you will never surpass me and my standards. Anyways will you help me?"

The man impatiently awaited Jay's answer.

"I would appreciate it if you told me before its time for lunch." He growled impatiently.

"I don't think I should trust you." Jay said slowly, still not moving any closer.

He laughed at that. "You can hardly trust anyone at the moment. No one can be exactly what they seem."

Jay's eyes narrowed and his suspicions grew larger. "I can't just leave Atlanta." He said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She seems to be getting along just fine. She has already beaten two of my best giants."

Jay waited thinking. Finally he spoke. "Shall I at least know the name of my partner?"

He smiled wickedly. His plan was going along perfect. "Darren." He said.

Then he turned around and walked into the shadows, motioning for Jay to follow.

Jay paused for a few moments and looked back at Atlanta. She now only had one more giant to defeat.

"Sorry Atlanta." He said as he followed the man in the shadows.

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Apprentice Pt2

**Hey guys! I have updated! HUZZA!!!!!! That is all thanks to all your wonderful reviews! Thank y'all! Anyways, enjoy the chappie!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Apprentice Pt.2

Jay tried to keep up with Darren's long powerful strides as he ran through the forest nearby the reservoir. The older boy seemed to know exactly where he was going, which made Jay wonder how long he had been working for Cronus.

"Darren!" He called out when he could not see the boy anymore. He waited, expecting to see the boy's built form and his long black hair pop out of a tree somewhere. Therefore he was extremely worried when the boy never came back.

Jay let out a long sigh of frustration and stomped his feet on the ground. Where did he go?

"DARREN!!!!!" He yelled cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice ring forward.

No one responded and Jay was beginning to worry. Was this man really here to help him? Or did he lead him in a trap? Did he finally give in to the fears that were stalking his every move and plaguing his mind? Did that strange man just abandoned him in this forest?

But none of these answers were correct. Because Darren knew that if he returned to the camp empty handed, he would be tortured once more.

Darren heard Jay calling out his name and rolled his eyes. Just how pathetic was this boy? He cant even catch up to a slight jog.

A few minutes later Darren stomped angrily into the field. His eyes were blazing with fury and hate.

"Where WERE you?!" He almost shouted, looking at the boy with his coal black eyes turning even colder then before.

"Where was I? Where were YOU? I was calling for ages!" Jay yelled back

Darren growled. "I was almost at the hideout when I finally realized that you weren't behind me. I thought you only strayed a little bit, but boy was I wrong! I never realized you were only five minutes away from where we started!"

Jay growled in response and clenched his fists. He stared straight back at him, trying to look more intimidating.

They looked and glared at each other for a little while. Only when Darren saw the sun was beginning to set did he stop.

"Blast it," He said, his thick British accent rolling off of his tongue. "He expected me back a while ago."

"Expected?" Jay asked raising his eyebrow.

Darren winced as he realized his mistake. "Oh, never mind, let's get going!"

And he started to walk off, leaving Jay very, very suspicious.

_What is he planning? _Jay thought as he jogged to catch up with him.

**With Atlanta:**

Atlanta panted and groaned as she rubbed her sore wrists, which were bruised from fighting.

She looked around her, there were still two giants left to fight. One of their companions was lying motionless on the ground. Another was stirring and getting back upon his feet.

Atlanta growled. _Great, that makes three more left to fight! _She thought angrily. _And where the heck is JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

She looked around wildly, wondering where her companion was. She almost cried out when she heard Jay cry out in pain.

She swung around towards the direction where his voice was coming from. She had to refrain herself from screaming.

She saw this boy holding Jay at knife point. She leapt forward towards them with an angry cry, but the three remaining giants blocked her way.

She continued to beat and smash at the giants, trying her hardest to get to Jay before the boy killed him. But the giants would not budge, and ever blow they took seemed only to scratch their thick skin. One thing Atlanta knew for sure was that these were DEFINETLY not like the other giants her and the others had fought.

_I have to get to Jay, _She thought desperately. _I have to get to him before that freak kills him. Oh god if Jay dies I would never forgive myself! _

Finally there was only one giant left. She continuously punched the ogre and tried to run past him. Atlanta looked around the large giants form to where she last saw Jay.

She gasped at what she saw. She saw the strange boy run off towards the forest, and saw Jay running closely behind him.

_What an idiot! _She thought as she tried to run after him. But yet again the ogre held her back.

Atlanta growled. "You are starting to get on my nerves!" She yelled punching him to the ground again. The blow finally knocked the ogre unconscious, so Atlanta turned around to look at Jay.

But she was too late. Jay was already gone. And Atlanta didn't know where he was going!

With a cry of frustration she sank to the ground hands covering her teary face.

She let Theresa down. She broke her promise. She was supposed to make sure Jay didn't do anything stupid. And now, Jay was heaven's knows where, following some stupid slave of Cronus!

"Great job Atlanta." She whimpered to herself. "You have failed once again."

**With Theresa and Odie: **

Odie rushed over to Theresa bloody and battered body. He had just heard her screaming and without a thought, he had dropped his PMR and ran to her aid.

All he could think of right now was Theresa. He could not let her die. She was losing too much blood. She was already knocked unconscious, and if Odie did not help her in enough time, Theresa would die.

She would leave this realm and go strait into the next, without saying goodbye.

Odie continued to run faster and faster but time seemed to slow right down. His legs were moving so slowly they were almost frozen in place, and his tears almost turned to ice as they slid down his cheeks.

They cried out as he stopped at Theresa's bloody body. There was a wound that had split open her side, and a long trail of blood was soaking her shirt. She was gasping out in pain, trying to stand up as the giants closed in around her. She clutched her side in agony and looked up at the giants. She tried to fight them but was too weak from blood loss.

Odie did the thing he was taught to do I an emergency like this, grab anything in sight and attack the giants. He grabbed the only thing in sight. His large yellow bag and swung it at the head of one of the giants. The giant turned around in surprise as he did not expect the descendent of Odysseus to attack. As soon as his eyes met Odie's, Odie swung his pack at its head. The giants stumbled back and bonked his head into another giant, then another, then another.

When all the giants were on the floor grunting in pain, Odie ran over to Theresa and tried to help her up.

"Please tell me you warned the others?" She whispered, barely able to speak at her parched throat.

Odie nodded dimly. Theresa tried to smile, "That is good." She said weekly. She tried to force out a thank you to Odie, but when she opened her mouth she let out a painful moan instead.

Odie winced as Theresa's face paled; she was losing too much blood from the wound.

Odie tried to pick the girl up, but his arms were already weak from his own loss of blood. But he had to do something to help Theresa! He weakly moved away from Theresa body and towards his large yellow bag. He looked through the bag quickly for his first aid kit. And surprisingly, it was not there.

"Where did it go?" He said groping in the darkness, looking for the smaller white bag. As he grabbed at the darkness, he did not notice the giants come up behind him and knocking him on the back of his head. He didn't hear Theresa call out her warning to late. He was already deep in his unconscious state.

Theresa screamed in frustration when one of the giants grabbed Odie and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. And as another giant did the same to her. They then walked towards a glowing portal and stepped into the yellow-orange swirls. Carrying the unconscious boy and stubborn girl over their shoulders.

**With Herry at the mall: **

Herry sighed with frustration as he picked up the last giant and threw him against the brick wall.

As the giant crumpled to the ground, motionless, Herry wiped his forehead clear of the sweat that was covering his entire body. That was the hardest battle he had ever fought. And especially by himself. He never had really fought by himself, well without his friends around at least.

_Maybe the oracle was right. _He said as he turned away from the giants and took out his PMR, _we are stronger when we are together. _

He punched in a few numbers into its data base and flicked it open.

He heard it ring a few times and sighed impatiently. _Come on Archie! _He thought. _Answer already dammit! _

But Archie did not answer at all. Herry began to assume the worst.

_Oh god no! _He thought as he typed in Jay's number. When that didn't work, he proceeded to type in Odie's, Theresa's, and even Neil's number before he gave up. He knew there was no use in trying to call Atlanta; it was all clear to him now. All his friends were wounded badly, dead, or dying.

So Herry was so distraught he did not notice one of the giants suddenly wake from his slumber and knock Herry on the back of his head.

**With Atlanta in the Forest:**

Atlanta cried out in frustration, already close to tears once more. She stumbled clumsily over rocks and fallen branches. She was too weak to run from blood loss. Finally she gave up and sank to the ground. Her legs and arms ached from the wounds from the battle. This now added on to the multiple scratches and scrapes she had gained by tracking carelessly through the forest.

"What am I going to do now?" she muttered as she stared at the ground helplessly. "How come I am so slow? I can't even catch up to them! Let alone save Jay before Cronus kills him!"

She groaned and dug her face in her hands miserably. Everything was turning out horrible. All they were supposed to do today was find those stupid bombs and defuse them. NOT chasing Jay around and one of Cronus's minions all around the country!

She slowly began to feel something slide down her cheeks.

_No!_ She thought angrily wiping away the stray tears that fell. _I will not cry. I will not believe this is the end! I will find them! _

"I have to." She whispered out loud as she forced her legs to move once more. She began running as fast as she could across the forest floor. Jumping over logs and passing trees. She finally stopped when she heard male voices in the distance.

"Hurry up boy! We will never get there in time if you don't hurry up!" she heard a voice hiss angrily.

"Since when did we have a certain time to reach our destination?" another voice asked. She froze. She knew that voice. It was Jay's voice.

Without thinking clearly she ran out into the path where Jay was and ran into his arms.

**With Jay and Darren:**

Jay proceeded to follow reluctantly through the forest. His suspicions were beginning to grow about Darren. He tried to remember what he was saying to him when they first saw each other but he could not remember. But now was not the time to try and remember forgotten memories. He did not have very long. His friends might be dying, but the only way he could help anyone is if he defeated Cronus and quick.

Soon he had run so far he was actually matching the older boy's long swift strides down the hill.

"So how far exactly are we from the hideout?" Jay asked starting to lose his footing and his breath.

Darren groaned. "Why do you always have to be such a complainer? We will get there when we get there!" he said angrily.

Jay held up his hands defensively. "Geez! Don't kill me! I was just wondering!" he grumbled as they continued to trot of in silence.

Soon Jay began to fall behind again, and this was immediately recognized by Darren.

"Hurry up boy! We will never get there in time if you don't hurry up!" he hissed angrily striding back to where Jay was.

"Since when did we have a certain time to reach our destination?" Jay growled back angrily. "What are you planning?"

Darren mentally slapped himself. Why did god have to give him such a big mouth?

"JAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girlish voice screamed running out of somewhere in the bush and running right into Jay.

Darren immediately took out his dagger and almost threw it towards the girl before he recognized her face.

This was the girl from the fight.

Jay stood there frozen in shock and stared down at the girl crying in his arms.

"Atlanta?" he said in bewilderment. "What in gods name are you doing here?"

Atlanta looked up at him with wide eyes and all the sudden leaned up towards the taller boy and slapped him!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" she screamed at him pulling back and slapping him again.

"Listen I am sorry Atlanta but…." He said realizing exactly how angry Atlanta was.

"I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU JUST ASK WHAT I AM DOING HERE?!" she yelled reaching up to slap him again

But this time Jay was ready and deflected the block staring at her angrily.

"Will you stop trying to slap me already? I said I was sorry!"

"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!" she yelled at him. Slapping him again. This time Jay forgot to reflect it.

Darren sighed in annoyance and lowered his guard. "If all you two are going to do is fight all day then I will leave you two alone." He said walking towards the edge of the path, almost disappearing in the bushes before turning around to Jay once more.

"You can find yourself another escort." He yelled back.

Suddenly Atlanta turned on him before he could leave. "AND YOU!!!" she yelled marching angrily towards him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TRYING TO TAKE JAY TO WHERE EVER YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE HIM? AND ALL BY HIMSELF? LAST TIME I CHECKED HE DOSENT EVEN KNOW YOU SO WHY SHOULD HE FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE?!" she charged towards him and reached up to slap him to.

But Darren being the skilled assassin he is deflected the slap with a wave of his hand and had his dagger to her throat in a second.

"If you were wise you would lower your hand before I have to cut it of and throw it to the wolves." He growled fully meaning what he said.

Atlanta face paled. She also knew that this man meant business. The man lowered his dagger and Atlanta backed away.

"Well wherever you are going, I am going to." Atlanta muttered as she went back to Jay's side.

Jay shook his head. "No," he said reaching and grabbing her arm. "You are NOT coming with us!"

"But why!" she shouted pulling her hand free from his grasp. "You may be the leader of our group Jay, but that does NOT mean that you are going to stop ME from going ANYWHERE!"

Suddenly Atlanta's eyes widened in shock, her body suddenly shook as she crumpled to the ground. Darren stood over top of her, his fist raised.

Jay knelt down next to his friend with worry. Checking to see if she was still breathing.

"You are lucky she is still alive." He growled, his fists shaking with anger.

Darren laughed at Jay's anger. "And what do I exactly have to fear? You're not much of a fear at all. And neither is your little friend." He chuckled again Jay rose picking up his fainted friend.

"And what exactly are you planning to do Jay? She is not coming with us. You said so yourself." With a wave of his hand he turned around and walked forwards again.

"And what exactly are you expecting me to do with her then? I WILL NOT leave her in this forest all alone!" he yelled back starting to regret his decision with each passing minute.

He waved his hand at him without even looking back.

"Just contact your friends. Get them to come for her." He shouted.

Jay looked down at Atlanta guiltily. Knowing that this was the only way to get Cronus once and for all, he agreed with Darren. He reached into her ripped pocket of her cargo pants and quickly pulled out her dirty PMR.

He punched in a few numbers and set the PMR on tracker mode.

_There, _he thought sadly as he set down his friend onto the ground and put the PMR on top of her. _At least they will be able to find her. I am so sorry Atlanta. I __**WILL **__make it up to you._

Then he ran after Darren who was waiting for him impatiently.

But as soon as Jay stopped seeing Atlanta's body in the distance, two giants came out and crushed her communicator. Picked up her body and disappeared into the distance.

Meanwhile Jay was trudging through the rest of the forest. Feeling so pathetic and weak. How could he let Darren man handle his friend like that? That strike could have killed Atlanta and he almost let it happen. Thank all the gods in Olympus that it had not killed her.

"Were almost there." He heard Darren growl from a little farther ahead.

Jay sighed as he quickened his pace. Why did he even trust this man? He did not even know his full name was yet he trusted him enough to lead him to his enemy's hideout.

But he knew that this was the only hope now. If he did not trust this man to lead him to Cronus, then the whole world would be lost once more. Cronus would be ruling a dead and horrible world. And the inhabitants of this planet would be his slaves.

"Were here." Darren grumbled again.

Jay's head suddenly lifted and the sudden determination that had left him a moment ago had reappeared. He gazed at his surroundings with shock.

It was the clearing. The clearing he found Theresa lying unconscious in.

_Cronus was __**HERE **__ALL ALONG?!!?!?!?!?!?!? _Jay exploded in his mind shaking his fist in anger.

"Yup." Darren answered and Jay realized he had spoken aloud. "He has been hiding under you stupid noses here for half a year now."

"God dammit!" Jay hissed. "Where is the entrance?" he said looking around at Darren.

He nodded his hands towards the ground. Jay searched around the ground to try and see if he could find a clue as to where the entrance is.

"Well where is it?" he said impatiently.

Darren rolled his eyes. "Use your head Blue-Jay!" he hissed angrily as he picked up a boulder at his feet and showed him the bottom of this.

Jay looked at him oddly. "What about it?"

Darren sighed and threw the rock to him. "Try and see if you can figure out how to open the door Blue-Jay."

"My name is not Blue-Jay." He hissed looking down at the rock. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you would just open the damn gateway!"

He shook his head. "Not going to happen Blue-Jay. You need to figure this out on your own."

Jay shook with anger and glared at that cursed man. "We are wasting time Darren! I need you to open the gateway dammit!"

Darren shook his head and smiled evilly. "Nope."

Jay yelled in anger and threw the rock back into its place with great force.

Suddenly the ground shook. Rocks were spitting up from the ground, littering the shaking ground. With a mighty crack that seemed to tear the heavens, the ground broke into two. It seemed like it ripped at the seam, revealing one gigantic, swirling, endless abyss of red, orange, and yellow.

Jay stared at the glowing portal with is mouth wide open. He was frozen to the ground in shock.

"W-w-wha?" he gasped as Darren grabbed his arm and stared walking quickly. "Where are we going?"

"Were jumping off the cliff." He stated simply as they got to the edge. Jay stared down at the glowing portal. Jay yelled and screamed as the flame like portal engulfed him.

* * *

**I am now going to leave you hanging here. I am so evil aren't I ? Well I will tell you that the next chapter is already well on its way. So I am hoping it will be done by the end of next week. Can you wait that long? Muhahaha!**

**Anyways, Review please!**

**Signed,**

**Spiritgirl of Japan **


	14. Apprentice Pt3

**Hi hi! I'm back! Tee Hee. Finally I am getting somewhere with my story. This is where Jay finally becomes, .duh duh duh duh………………… EVIL! MUHAHAHAHA! Boy was this chapter so fun to write! Have Fun!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Apprentice Pt.3

Jay groaned as he hit felt someone shake him awake. He opened his eyes and there was, surprise, surprise, Darren. He looked angry. Very angry and not pleased one bit. His eyes were narrowed down to slits and Jay could easily see he was losing his patience and fast.

"Wake up already god dammit!" he said shaking him again.

"I'm awake!" Jay yelled sitting up and brushing dust off of his clothes as he stood up. "You don't have to be so harsh! I could not have been unconscious that long."

"You were. I have been waiting 5 minutes for you to awake. Now come on!" he said grabbing the boy roughly by the arm. Jay grunted as he pulled his arm free of the older boys grip and pushed his sore body up off of the dusty ground. When he did though he felt a twinge of pain in his side. His hands flew towards his ribs and he let out a groan of pain as he sank back down once more.

Darren looked over where the boy had fallen once more and rolled his eyes.

"That is what you get for not being careful enough." He said walking back angrily towards the younger boy and grabbing him from under his shoulders. He lifted the boy easily but Jay still had his hands clasped around his rib.

"It is probably only bruised, like the rest of your body." Darren said quietly chuckling to himself.

Jay knew that Darren was right. Right now his entire body felt like one giant bruise. He lifted up his torn shirt to glance at the damage done on his body. He winced as he saw the large bruise that was on his lower chest and stomach. It was swirling colors of blue, black, purple and a disgusting shade of yellow. He sighed and pulled his shirt back down. He also looked at his arms and found that there were small yet deep cuts all along his arms. Jay sighed as his blood trailed down his arm. He ripped off the end of his shirt and began to wrap up his wounds.

When that was done, Jay looked up to see Darren tapping his foot impatiently.

"You done yet?" he snapped impatiently. Jay nodded and so did Darren. "Good. We have to keep on going before we are discovered."

Jay looked around him and saw faint writing on the circular walls of this room.

"What does it say?" he said trying to make out what language it was written in from a distance.

Darren shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. Lets get moving." He dragged Jay a little ways away.

Jay could hardly see anything because this room was so dark. He looked up to see if there was a roof to this tall building. But the walls just seemed to be going on and on forever; Jay could not even guess where the ending was. He looked ahead and saw a tall black archway, and there was writing at the top as well, but this writing was clearer to read. Well at least he could tell it was written in ancient Greek.

Darren started to run, therefore so did Jay. They ran a long way and then finally, very abruptly, Darren stopped, causing Jay to stop quickly. Jay looked over Darren's shoulder and saw why he had stopped.

Right before them, was a long dark black pit. Lining it, spiraling all the way down to the bottom of this pit of darkness was a narrow stair case. And it did not look very strong.

"I take it we have to go down there." He said looking at the staircase with worried eyes.

He heard Darren laugh. "You're quicker then I though Blue Jay."

Jay growled again, clenching his fists. He was starting to regret coming with this man.

"Well lets get going." He said walking towards the staircase and walking down a few steps. Jay nodded and followed him.

Darren was more like running down these stairs then walking down them, and his dark brown boots were making big clanking noises as he was descending down the steps.

"I thought that assassins were supposed to be silent? Not so noisy when there trying to sneak up on somebody." He grumbled.

Darren shrugged. "We have a long way to go Blue Jay. Cronus won't be able to hear us until we are on the second last step." He said as he went quicker down the steps.

After what seemed like an hour Jay realized they were only about 60 steps away from the platform they started on.

Jay growled with frustration. "There has to be a quicker way." Jay yelled in frustration.

Darren looked back in annoyance and smirked. "Your right." He said walking towards him. "There is a faster way." Without another words he picked Jay up with some difficulty and threw him off the steps, jumping up with him.

Jim started yelling as he came closer to the ground. As he neared the ground though, Darren came next to him and grabbed him from under his arms. Together they landed on their feat. Thanks to Darren's superior landing skills.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Jay yelled at him as he began to swear. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

Darren ran over and covered the boy's mouth. "Dammit Blue Jay shut up already. He can probably hear us now. And besides," he said smirking. "I thought you wanted to get down here quickly? Jumping was the quickest way."

Jay growled and pushed past him. "Lets just get going." He grumbled.

Since Jay was in front of him, he could not see the smirk on Darren's face. His plan was going perfectly.

They began to walk down a long, dark tunnel that Jay could not see the end of. He looked around at the walls. They were made of pure black stone that looked like pure onyx, scratched into the dark colored stone was the same words in ancient Greek as before.

He could not speak ancient Greek well but he knew how to read it. His eyes widened as he realized what the message was.

_I Will Rule._

_Oh my god, _he thought rolling his eyes. _If that is what Cronus's decorates his home with, he really needs to realize he is obsessed. He needs a hobby. _

Darren and Jay walked along the tunnel for what seemed like forever. And finally, Jay saw it. At the end of the tunnel, was a pale light. He almost gasped with excitement before he realized that he was actually close enough to Cronus that he could actually hear him.

They continued to walk faster and faster until they had both started running faster. Although both for different reasons entirely. Jay was glad that he might actually be able to stop Cronus. And Darren was just glad that he actually would be getting his mission completed for once.

They walked in silence until they finally reached the end of the long black tunnel. Darren stopped and turned around to face Jay.

"Listen," he whispered, gazing through the doorway nervously. "I need to go and talk to them for a few minutes, but I can't risk having you get caught before we can attack." He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned into another room

"But wait!" he protested but Jay just heard him close the door behind him. Leaving the teenaged boy in darkness.

Jay yelled out in frustration and banged his fists against the tall black door. All he heard in reply was an evil cackle.

Jay's eyes grew wide and he looked in between the bars. He banged on the door.

"Darren!" he yelled. "Darren you traitor get me out of here!"

All he got in response was a laugh. Closely followed by the evil laughter of Jay's worst enemy. Cronus. Jay gasped. No, how could he have been so blind! It was a trap.

"Darren you bastard how could you?!" he screamed pacing his cell nervously, desperately finding a way to escape. But there was no way. No crack in the wall that he could try and make a whole through, no loose bolt on the door.

Jay heard another loud laugh and in an instant a pair of stone grey shackles were slashed across his wrists. Jay cried out in surprise and pulled against the chains. But the giants who were there waiting for him were to strong for Jay to rebel against. Soon he was tied and chained against the wall and Cronus walked into the room with a smirking Darren beside him.

Jay growled in anger and pulled against the chains that were holding him back from crushing the evil men into pieces.

Cronus laughed as he saw the boy struggle and resist. He walked towards him and slapped him in the face. But that did not stop the boy from struggling still.

Darren sighed in anger and rolled his eyes. "Give it up already!" he muttered angrily striding towards the boy and standing next to his master. "You know you are not going to break free anytime soon descendent of Jason."

Jay spat in the traitors face. "Get away from me." He hissed dangerously.

Darren laughed once more until his master silenced him.

"So Jay," Cronus said silently circling the teenaged boy. "You finally found my hiding place. After the last eight months of intense searching, you finally find it. Only to be held prisoner in it." Cronus laughed loudly and smirked. "Now that is ironic isn't it?"

Jay urged up all his strength and rushed towards the man, but he couldn't even get close enough to touch the man. "Shut up Cronus." He said loudly, eyes flashing with hatred. "When I get out of here, I will-!" but he was cut off once more by Cronus's loud harsh laughter.

"You don't really think you will get out of here do you Jay?" he said fingering the scythe in his hands. "And if you do, what will happen? You would get captured before you set five feet out of your cell. Besides, you cannot defeat me. Not alone."

"I'm not alone." Jay whispered, although he was not sure who he was trying to convince. Cronus or himself?

Cronus laughed once more. "Well there is no one here that is going to help you anytime soon."

"My friends will come." He growled angrily. Though they both knew that his friends did not even know where he was right now.

Cronus snapped his fingers and immediately six more giants walked into the room, each carrying a large sack over their shoulders or in their arms.

For some reason Jay had a feeling what was in the packages, almost as if he knew all along. He just hoped against everything that he believed in that he was wrong. His eyes grew wide as the giants pushed the sacks onto the floor and slowly opened them. They, all at the same time dumped the contents onto the floor. And just like Jay had predicted with horror, his friends came tumbling out of the dark brown sacks.

Jay saw the dark, stone black shackles that binded all of their hands and feet together. None were speaking or resisting. Jay did not have to see their faces to know that they were unconscious. What scared Jay the most was the injuries he saw on his friend's bodies.

Archie had a long scratch down his back that was causing his blood to soak his entire sweater. There was a tattered piece of cloth around his shoulder that tried to cover a deep shoulder wound, but the cloth was soaked with his blood and sweat. Neil was beside him, blonde hair covering his entire face. Some of the hair on the back of his head was missing; it looked like it got cut by a sword. His bangs were covered in blood and his arms were slashed to pieces. Theresa was all beaten and bloody. Her jeans were ripped so they were slightly above her knees and her entire body was covered in blood, her own blood. Atlanta looked like she was one gigantic bruise and her face was pale from blood loss. She had a deep cut along her stomach that had blood flowing down from it freely. Odie was almost as bad as Atlanta, but he was not as bloody as the rest of his team mates. He had a split lip and his nose looked slightly crooked, probably because he broke it. There were many small cuts lining his back than had blood flowing freely from it. Herry was better then most of them, for in battle he lasted longer then the others. But his body was not its usual color of skin. It was deathly pale in some places, but in other places it was yellow, purple, and a disgusting color of green from all of his many bruises.

Jim heard Theresa whimper slightly and her dull eyelids opened slowly. She took one look at Jay and her eyes widened.

"Jay?" she whispered, her voice cracking up with pain.

Cronus immediately waved Darren over to her and Darren knocked her on the back of her head. With another sigh of pain she collapsed to the ground once more.

Jay growled in anger as he saw Darren smirk at her. He moved closer to the girl and knelt down next to her helpless form.

"Such a gem this one is?" he said smirking at Jay. "To bad she's all mine now."

Jay rushed forward with a look of complete hatred on his face. "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" he hissed. "Before I have to rip your heart out with my bare hands!"

Darren laughed. "Protective now aren't we Jay? Don't worry, I wont harm her, much."

As Darren laughed once more Cronus raised a hand to silence him. Darren stopped immediately and bowed. Cronus motioned towards the door.

"Leave us." He said quietly. Darren bowed lowly, never allowing his eyes to leave the floor. "Yes my lord." He said, smirked once more at Jay and walked out of the dark cell. The six giants also followed behind him when their master waved at them to leave as well.

Cronus knelt down in front of Jay as soon as everyone else had left the room.

"I have a proposition I am sure you won't refuse." He said into the boy's ear.

Jay laughed harshly. "That you obviously know I will refuse." He said determinedly.

Cronus smirked. "I know Jay that you are a brave boy, but once you understand the situation at hand I am sure you will oblige."

Jay shook his now blood soaked head and allowed his hair to fall in front of his face, covering his eyes. "Never." He snarled.

Cronus laughed. "But Jay boy, don't you know that you don't have a choice?" he snickered.

"What do you mean?" he growled through tightly clenched teeth.

Cronus sighed as he rubbed his head. "I honestly thought you would be smarter then this Jay. You greatly disappointed me Jay. Oh well, all that will change. I have a lot to teach you it seems."

"What are you talking about!" he yelled, quickly losing his patience. Cronus only laughed once more at the boy's hardly controlled anger.

"I now know your weakness." He whispered into his ear. Jay's eyes narrowed slightly as the man pulled away and smirked at him once more.

"Stop speaking in your riddles Cronus!" He snapped angrily. "Answer me!"

"Your love." He said once more.

Jay froze up. "Love?" he whispered. "I-I-, I don't know what you are talking about!" he snapped once more, trying to hide the fear in his voice. But he could not stop his angry face from turning to a look of complete horror when Cronus motioned to his friends.

"Your love for your companions. For your little friends! I am surprised I did not think of this before! Your friends are your salvation. Your family. The one thing that keeps you from falling apart. You would do anything to protect them more then they would try to protect you. And don't try to deny it! For I see it in your eyes every time I strike one of your friends. The flash of fear, of worry that flows into your eyes." He smiled his evil smile and chuckled. "It makes me feel great. Seeing you suffer at your friends pain. And you would do anything to free them from that pain. At first I thought it was because you were the leader, but now I see what it truly is. _Love. Love_ is the thing that keeps you going at night. Your _love_ for your teammates is what makes your anger burn whenever you see me. And your _love_ for your friends is going to make you agree with what I have to offer you."

Jay did not respond as he let Cronus's words sink deep into his skin and into his heart. Love? His love for his friends? Were his feelings really that serious.

He sighed painfully. _What have I gotten my self into! _He scolded himself silently. _I knew it was dangerous to get to close. But my heart had to over rule my brain! Crap!_

"What do you want from me?" he whispered in a slightly hurt voice, unable to contain his worry any longer.

Cronus smiled which scared Jay greatly. "Not only from you Jay, but from your little friends too."

Jay laughed a dry laugh. "Good luck." He said. "Not matter what you threaten, they will NEVER obey you! And neither will I!"

"I don't think you understand Jay." He said his smile disappearing. "You don't have a choice. You can't escape my prison, and neither can your friends. Now, my proposition Jay. Join me."

Jay burst out laughing. Cronus's eyebrows knitted together in anger, he didn't like to be laughed at.

"You actually think I would join you? Wouldn't you be worried I would capture you in your sleep or something? Why would you even want me to join you? I am your enemy and always will be."

Cronus sighed as he paced the room once more. "Jay, when there was that encounter with Echo, she did not tell you what else she did, did she?"

Jay looked at him oddly. "Where are you going with this Cronus?"

Cronus sighed once more very impatiently. "She placed a spell on me!" he barked. "She unknowingly placed a spell on me that is slowly but surely draining my power! And when she destroyed my hideout, she also destroyed the item I was creating to make myself more powerful. That is why I have sunk so low as to get human help. That is why I got my slave here," he said talking about Darren. "And trained him to become an assassin so my plan can go perfectly. But in order to make my item again, I need help." He walked towards Jay and tilted his head up so he was staring straight into Cronus's evil red eyes. "Your help."

Jay laughed harshly. "Not happening Cronus. Get used to disappointment."

Cronus frowned. "Always liked to play games, didn't you Jay?" he stated smiling evilly. "I never was really good at games. I always hated to lose." He then walked towards his friends. "So I just started cheating." In an instant Jay lunged forward towards the man.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" he yelled angrily yet his entire body shaking from fear for his friends.

Cronus laughed. "So here is what is going to happen Jay." He began walking back towards the boy. "Your friends here have already been injected with a dangerous substance. A dangerous poison that you have probably heard of before. It destroys a person, from the inside."

He stopped for a moment, allowing Jay to think for a few moments. Although it did not take Jay long to figure out what Cronus was talking about.

"The poison of the underworld." He whispered. "You injected them with the poison of the underworld!" he yelled angrily.

Cronus laughed once more. "Yes Jay, you always were a smart boy. So let me get straight to the point Jay. Join me, and you will let your friends live. All you have to do is have an eternity of servitude until I have my way with you. You will have to follow all my orders and do all I ask in silence. But deny even the smallest request," he said kneeling so his face was inches away from Jay's. "And I will destroy them Jay," he hissed. "And I will make you watch every second of it. Now is that what you want Jay? Is it?"

Jay knelt there, speechless for many moments. He bowed his head down, allowing his hair to cover his eyes and most of his face. Cronus's eyebrows raised and he smirked when he saw a small trickle roll down the cheek of the young leader.

"No," he whimpered, like a small defenseless child. "Please no, I………….I will do what ever you want."

Cronus smiled wickedly. "Good," he said snapping his fingers once more. Immediately his six giants walked into the room closely followed by Darren. "Take the bait and put them at the edge of the forest. And make sure to give them a nasty bump on the head so there is absolutely no possibility of them remembering even the slightest thing."

Darren nodded and waved the giants on. He bowed down low and walked out the door. "It shall be done my master." The giants picked up the six teenagers once more and dragged them out of the cell, leaving behind them a bloody trail.

When they left Cronus turned back to the now openly crying Jay. He had tears trailing down his cheeks and staining his already blood covered clothing. He had his mouth clenched tight and his fists as well. He seemed to be trying to control himself, control his emotions, but it was not working.

"I will be back tomorrow at dawn for training. And until then, sleep well my slave. And from now on," he said smirking at the already pain filled boy. "I want you to call me master."

Jay nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak. But no words could come to his throat. Instead he only bowed his head once more. He tried to block out the sound of Cronus's harsh laughter that rung in his ear as loud as church bells. And he tried to erase the memory of seeing his friends dragged out of the cell leaving a bloody puddle and trail where they had laid. But he could not stop the memories from evading his mind and torturing his soul.

And he could not stop his gigantic sobs that were emerging from his throat. Or his silent tears from falling down his already pale cheeks.

* * *

**OMG I am such a bad author for not updating in 4eva! But I have done it! Sry, I have three stories on the go right now. Or is it 4? Oh well I 4get. Anyways, review please! And I know you are all going to hate me for doing this to Jay.**


	15. Training

**Hello everyone! Thanxs for reviewing! Luv you all!! XD Sorry it has taken me forever to update! But I got most of the next chapter done so don't worry.**

**THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to:**

**Melosa**

**redaer**

**reader**

**Duchess192**

**KitsuneyJenfner**

**Nickelbackgirl.001**

**AND**

**acting-singing-bella**

* * *

Chapter 15: Training

"This place is madness." Jay whispered in the darkness of his cell. "This place, its so cold." He said to himself. He didn't really know why he was saying these things out loud. Probably just so that way he could keep his sanity for a little while longer.

He did not know really how long he had been in here. A day, two days? Maybe three? He could not tell. But it was probably only been two days since he first came here if his sense of time was correct.

Of course, he had no way of telling what time it was anyway. When this first started, when Cronus had called him and his friends on his PMR, saying that there were bombs in the city, Jay did not have enough time to put on a watch. Although after all he had been through so far the watch would probably have been broken by now anyway. His PMR was taken away from him and broken so that there was no possible way of him contacting anyone, so the clock in that was taken away too. And there was obviously no sunlight coming from this room since one, there were no cracks or windows, and two, this entire place was underground so there was no possibility of him getting sunlight anyways.

He was now kneeling on a small pile of hay, his arms suspended high above him so his hands were chained to the wall. There was a small possibility of him being able to lie down but the wall was probably warmer then the hay anyway.

_How do you like your accommodations Jay? _Cronus's voice said in his head.

Jay shook his head angrily. _Not exactly a five star hotel if that's the rating you were looking for._

_Pity. I had thought you would like your cell. Since it is so much like you. _

_What are you talking about? _

Only laughter responded on the other side.

_Your heart Jay, I made this cell especially for you so I could show you what your heart looks like. _

Jay winced. That was not true and he knew it. _You liar. This cell is not like my heart._

_Your right Jay. This cell __**IS **__your heart. It is cold, moist, damp, dark, and empty. It is oh so similar to mine Jay. I thought you would be proud to have a heart like mine! I am sorry you feel that way. _Cronus's voice said to him with mock sympathy.

"LIAR!" Jay yelled outwardly. "My heart is NOTHING like yours!"

_Your right Jay. Yours is worse._

Jay growled angrily. It had been a while since he had heard Cronus's voice in his head. And he couldn't help but wonder how it got there. Was he really going insane? It sure felt like it.

_I thought I was ridden of you,_ Jay said to him angrily,_ now that you have me captive I think you would have been able to actually come talk to me instead of being so lazy and purging my thoughts Cronus?_

_I thought I told you to call me master boy? You might as well treat me with respect. I can stop feeding you, you know. _

Jay snorted outwardly. _You haven't fed me anything so far so you have no right to make threats like that._

_But I am your master Jay. I control you. I can make whatever threats I want. I have more rights then anyone here. I can do to you whatever I want because you are my puppet, and I am the puppet master. I can hurt you as much as I wish._

All the sudden Jay felt a sharp jolt of pain surge through his body making his chest arch forward and his arms shake in pain. The pain flew through his body like blood and reached to every single limb in his body. Soon, it would reach his heart. And then his life would be over.

Well………..at least Jay now had a reason to welcome death.

Jay screamed as the pain intensified and his screams echoed around the dark, damp cell. Ringing back into his own ears and causing them to ach with the intensity.

And as quickly as the pain came, it stopped and all of Jay's muscles relaxed. His screams slowed down and quickly evaporated. Leaving Jim groaning and panting.

_Now you have seen only a taste of what I can do. I will be down soon to see you Jay. You sound like you need company. And prepare yourself for more pain if you are found disobeying me again._

And Cronus's voice stopped finally. Leaving Jay alone in silence and in darkness.

Jay could not stop his panting from the pain he just experienced and soon his throat was dry so his voice could only come out all choked up. Jay felt sick all over again and suddenly he began to choke in his throat. If he had something to eat earlier he probably would have puked it up. Be hadn't eaten in days so he had nothing to puke up. Except his emotions.

Anger, sadness, despair, confusion…everything heart breaking lurked in this place that seemed like a cave. No, this place was like a tomb. Jay felt all his feelings, all his emotions crowded around in this small, dark loathsome room. All of these feelings seemed to be alive and breathing, waiting to snag the next victim that walked around their corner.

Jay clenched his fists. This…what had Cronus said…his heart? No…NO! It couldn't be. _My heart…it is not…is it? This dark? This cold? This lonely?_ He rubbed his head in confusion. No! He wouldn't accept it. This place couldn't possibly be his heart.

He couldn't take it. The physical pain, the mental pain, and the pain of loosing the ones he loved, it was all too much for him. And this darkness, this darkness was bringing out the worst in him. As he closed his eyes all he saw was his friend's bodies blood drenched and weak, and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

Soon he did not even bother to close his eyes any more. He knew sleep would not come to him, and if it did, his sleep would be fraught with nightmares that would cause him to be less rested when he woke up then before.

So he just knelt there, his arms chained to the walls to stop him from moving, just in case. He tried to get himself in a more comfortable position, but when ever he tried, he would lose more energy. And energy was the last thing he wanted to lose.

Besides his friends. But that was obvious, he loved them like a family more then anything. They were as close to him as his real family, almost closer! He cared about them and their safety more then life itself.

And that was what got him in to this situation to begin with, but he didn't care. They were safe, that was all that mattered to him anymore.

Or where they? Were his friends dead or alive? Had Cronus's not released them like he said he did? Was he perhaps torturing them right now?

He began to shake involuntarily. And he couldn't stop his usually strong form from shaking and breaking apart as he thought once more. Finally, he could not stop his large, uncontrollable sobs from escaping his blood filled mouth from the wounds Cronus had caused him. But that did not stop him from continuing to scream.

"No…please! No more. I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" he said loudly as the darkness drove him insane.

"Now what's all this nonsense Jay?" he heard a dark taunting voice say from in front of him, although Jay could not see anything in the dark he knew Cronus was there. "Are you really this pathetic?"

"SHUT UP!" Jay bellowed angrily as Cronus's words smashed its way into his brain.

"Truly I had not expected you to break this quickly Jay." Cronus said chuckling darkly as he held up a torch and lit the three unlit torches in the dark room.

Jay winced as the light flooded into the room. He had been in the darkness for so long it had seemed, the light was torturing him.

"T-t-turn out the light?" he whimpered as he tried to shrink away from the light. Cronus chuckled more as he saw the boy's form shake. "Turn out the light!" he yelled shutting his eyes tightly.

But as soon as he did the images of his friends and Cronus laughing over their bodies menacingly came back to his mind and he opened his eyes up once more with a feverish gasp.

He let out great gasps of air as he calmed himself. The light wasn't too bad. But after about two days in the dark, his eyes continued to burn and his heart ached for some reason. Jay took deep breaths to calm himself and slowly his eyes adjusted to the light. I took forever for his eyes to stop hurting tough.

"It's too light." He muttered once again as his head hung there. He was saying the words almost as if he was saying them in his sleep. But there was no chance of him getting sleep anytime soon.

"That's right boy." He said chuckling as he extinguished one of the two torches in the room just to make the boy stop squirming. "The world is to light isn't it? But that's going to change with your help isn't it?" he said laughing once more as the boy

Suddenly the boy began to shake angrily as a pain grasped at his heart.

"Are you mad, Jay?"

Jay's breathing was heavy and erratic. When did Cronus even enter this room? Whenever he did Jay had not seen him.

"Jay's If memory serves, I believe I just asked you a question."

"Yes…" He gritted out.

"Yes?" Cronus mocked

"Yes…"

"Yes to what, Jay?"

"TO YOUR QUESTION!"

This little out burst surprised him even Cronus but he didn't show it. Instead he moved towards the boy and with a wave of his hands, the shackles on his arms fell, causing Jay to drop his arms unexpectingly. Jay felt his arms sore but his mind was eased with the slight relief of not having his arms stretched any more.

"Come at me." Cronus said suddenly.

"What?"

"You're angry, correct? Who fuelled your anger, Jay?"

Jay stayed silent for many moments. It was Cronus who fuelled his anger. But what good would it do fighting him now? When he was so weak he would have no chance against the god of time. Besides, he had to conserve his energy, who knew when the next time he would be given food would be?

"I believe I gave you an order _slave._" Cronus hissed through gritted teeth, obviously angry that Jay was not obeying him.

Jay had to smirk as he noticed the evil god's frustration. Still, he did not move from his place on the ground. He heard Cronus let out a sigh of annoyance which was something he did not usually do too often. Jay looked as the evil man smirked he cracked his white knuckles.

"Looks like I am going to have to force you to fight back." He said as his smirk grew wider.

Before Jay could react, Cronus had surged forward towards him like a snake would attack the unexpecting field mouse.

As Cronus's punch hit him square in the jaw, Jay let out a gasp of pain. But before he could even think he saw Cronus pull his arm back so that he could hit him again. But this time, Jay was ready. As quick as he could make himself he rolled over to the side and forced himself to stand up on his legs.

His legs felt weaker then his arms did but he knew he had to move quickly before Cronus attacked again.

"Stop defending yourself Jay!" Cronus said as he moved quickly forward and tried to slash at him with his scythes. "Go onto offence! Unless you attack your opponent and weaken them you will never win a battle!"

Jay dared not to obey Cronus's orders, but as one of his scythes scratched his side lightly Jay winced in pain and fell to the floor onto his back.

Cronus smirked as he put his scythe on the boy's neck. "dead." He said smirking.

Jay was panting. Normally this would just be the beginning of a fight for him. But because of the lack of food, sleep and use of his arms and legs in the last few weeks, Jay was completely weak.

"What was that supposed to be?" Jay growled angrily as he tried to sit up, but Cronus's scythe restrained him.

"Your first practice of course. I must say, Jay, sparring with you in the future will be quite a challenge. But right now you're not good enough. I can kill you easily. Now. But with the proper training, you could be just as good as me. But that will take years of practice. Seems to me my children have not been whipping you into shape enough."

Jay felt his stomach turn. This whole fight had been a lesson? Just now…Cronus was training him?

When Jay did not reply Cronus smirked at the boy's stubbornness.

"You _will_ be my apprentice, Jay, whether you like it or not. Oh! Don't misunderstand me." Cronus leaned in closer, his words hissing through his teeth. "I think you'll quite enjoy it."

Jay' eyes turned into a fiery glare as he stood up and tried to punch him. But before he could Cronus had punched him in the stomach. And was out the door.

For awhile, all he could do was stare at the closed door. It stared back at him, mocking him, beating him down. A thought flew into the boy's mind, a thought that he had been trying so hard to suppress.

What would he do when it came time for him to face his friends? What would he say to them? He obviously couldn't tell them he was being used so that they could stay alive, they would be dead in moments! But he couldn't pretend he was evil, it would just be too hard! He would give himself away in moments! For he had never been a good actor.

Jay did not know how long he had been collapsed on the stone ground. But he did not bother to move towards his bed, the ground would probably be more comfortable then that pile of straw anyways. But his eyes remained open as he was sprawled out on the floor. For he still did not dare to close them in fear of his nightmares. But he needed to sleep! If he didn't he would surely become ill or go crazy.

He moved his arms slowly and rested his head on his chin. At least that was one thing that Cronus did that didn't hurt him. Letting his arms go free of those chains obviously made it easier for him. But the cut in his side was killing him.

Suddenly Jay heard a loud thump, and his eyes flew over to the black metal door. Lying right in front of it was a small loaf of bread.

Jay's eyes widened and he used all of his strength to get to the bread. But his entire body was too stiff and the cut in his side was blazing like fire. His throat felt like a sauna as he groaned stretching his arms as far as he could just to get the bread.

And finally the edge of his finger tips reached the bread and he felt hope rise in his heart. But as he tried to grasp the bread and bring it closer to his body, he accidentally pushed against it which caused it to roll farther away.

"No!" he gasped as it went out of reach and all the hope he felt sunk. Suddenly he heard a chuckle that would have usually caused him to find the source, but he was too weak.

"Look at you lad." A deep voice with an English accent rang through the walls. "Using every last piece of your strength to get a stinking piece of bread." The chuckling continued and Jay looked up to see Darren kneeling against the closed door frame chuckling at him darkly. "Why don't you just ask for help? All you have to do is beg." He said chuckling once more.

Jay felt a growl arise in his throat but as he opened his mouth to release it, it only came out as a gag.

Darren rolled his eyes and walked towards the boy and knelt down to him. Quickly he took out a water flask and held it out to him. Jay looked at the pouch wearily and Darren growled.

"What? Do you want me to shove it down your throat? Drink it before I do!" he growled angrily.

Jay used whatever strength he had left to grasp the water pouch and try to catch the drops of water that fell from it. The water burned his throat more then before with its awful taste but Jay was thankful to have it none the less. At least now he could talk properly.

"What do you want?" he said quietly as his voice croaked.

Darren sighed angrily. "Look I am just doing my job! Can you just eat the stinking bread already? Then we can talk."

"I can't exactly reach it now can I?" He said as he tried his best to sit up. He knew he should be using his strength to try and get the bread. But he wouldn't be able to eat it lying down anyways. He soon was able to lean against the stone wall and Darren kicked the bread towards him silently.

Jay grasped the bread in one hand and brought it to his mouth. Expecting the rich, doughy texture that was white bread. But all he tasted as he popped the whole loaf into his mouth was mold, the bread was stale.

Darren laughed at him at the sight of his face. "Ya, I was about to tell you to pick off all the mold pieces first. Eat all of it!" Darren warned him as the boy tried to spit it back out. "Our lord put a spell on it to give you strength.

Jay snorted angrily. "How kind of _your _lord." He said as he forced himself to eat the bread.

Darren remained quietly until Jay had finished every single crumb of the awful, foul tasting mouldy bread. Only when the boy's mouth was empty did he say anything.

"He is your lord now too." He said quietly. "You will have to get used to it. Your not going to escape from him."

Jay snorted. "How would you know? You have probably never tried."

Darren shrugged. "Perhaps your right. But here's the catch, I know I would be killed in a second if I disobey my master. You on the other hand," Darren smirked as the boy's face filled with anger, "If you try anything you will have to watch your little friends die now wont you?"

Jay shook with anger that he tried to control. But before he could do anything, Darren tossed a bundle at him.

When Jay looked up at him questionably, Darren smirked. "That blue Jay is your new outfit."

As Jay unfolded the outfit he stared at it with disgust. "There is now way your catching ME wearing this! I may not be Neil but I still have a sense of style you know." He said throwing the bundle on the floor.

Darren shrugged his shoulders once more and stood up walking towards the door. "Suit yourself." He said, his back turned away from him. "You don't have to wear it now. But when I come back in a few hours, you better be prepared."

"Be prepared for what?" Jay hissed angrily, his arms clenched in fists at his side as he also stood up. He was so angered by this man he was ready to attack him down, but his next words shocked him too much.

"Your first mission of course." He said before extinguishing the last torch and closing the metal door behind him. "So prepare yourself to defeat your friends."

The only thing Jay heard after that was Darren's laughter and the sound of his boot clad feet walking away. Leaving Jay all alone in the everlasting darkness once more.

* * *

**I did it! I finished it! Sorry if it is short though. The next chapter is on its way! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**Lol**

**Signed,**

**Arietha-Mya**


	16. A Taste of power

**Hey HEY!! Sorry if this update took a little longer. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I got over 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, Now that I got that out of my system, I am going to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**Lisa**

**Duchess192**

**Photo41**

**Nickelbackgirl.001**

**KitsuneyJenfner**

**Sakoko-chan**

**Cindy**

**Acting-singing-bella **

**reader**

**smiles420**

**smiles420 (again!)**

**Lisa**

**AND **

**Duchess192**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! And thank you to the rest of you who have read this story and reviewed this story before! U guys are the greatest:DDDDDDD**

**Love ya!!!!!**

Disclaimer: You know what I will say, so im not saying it!

Chapter Sixteen: A taste of Power

"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Jay muttered as he looked down at the all black suit that was exactly like Cronus's. He stared disgustingly at the horrible black fabric and shook his head.

"He really needs to put color in his wardrobe." As soon as he said those words he raised his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Did he really just say that?

He hadn't even been around Neil in a while yet he was already talking like him and saying things that Neil would surely say if he was in his place.

_Thank god that none of them are. _Jay thought as he looked down at the floor. _I would die if one of them were in my place._

"Bird boy, hurry up." A sharp English voice said from the doorway. "My lord won't wait forever."

Jay nodded his head curtly, not saying a word. In fact, he didn't even turn around to face the built form that was leaning against the cell doorway again.

Jay heard Darren sigh as he moved forward and grabbed the younger boy's wrist when he didn't move. Darren quickly pulled him out the door, despite Jay's desperate attempts to break free.

"You know if we are going to be team mates Bird boy you're going to have to listen to me when I talk." The older boy growled as they walked swiftly down the long black hallway towards the big room where Cronus and his giants were awaiting them.

A deep growl emitted itself from Jay's throat as Darren's words sunk in.

Darren and Jay stopped quickly right before the door.

"We will _**never **_be team mates!" Jay snarled as he forced himself away from Darren and walked towards the doorway.

Darren laughed slightly. "Don't worry Jay; you'll warm up to me in time."

Jay stopped in his tracks and snorted. "Have you turned gay on me you British brat? Cause I would have swore you just said that I will warm up to you!" Jay turned around sharply in his tracks and stomped back out into the hallway towards the taller and older boy.

"Believe me when I say this." He whispered dangerously, mere feet away from him. His hands were constantly clenching and unclenching at his side and his eyes narrowed until they were once more, only tiny slits on his face. "I will never, EVER like you! Whether it be as a friend or team mate I don't care! No feelings are going to happen between us except for hate. Got that?"

Without another word he turned around, but his feet still didn't move from the floor. His lip curled over his teeth into a snarl as he heard Darren chuckle.

"That's right! I forgot that you were already in love with that red headed bitch." He grunted smirking harshly as he laughed.

With a cry of hate Jay's fist flung backwards as he twisted around and punched Darren straight in the jaw, knocking the built boy into the black stone wall.

Darren eyes flew open wide as there was a loud snap in the boys shoulder and a mangled gasp of pain shot out from his mouth. Darren's hand flew to his shoulder and he tried to stand up again.

But Jay's rage had been pent up for so long, that he was in no mood to show Darren mercy.

With a yell of complete anger Jay lunged forward and landed on top of the older boy. Before he could react, Jay began to punch him, one powerful hit after the other, each hit admitting a grunt from Darren and a scream of rage from Jay.

Jay yelled in anger as he took out one of Darren's swords from his side and raised it high above his head, but a massive pair of hands grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him away from Darren.

Jay growled rapidly, almost as if he wasn't even himself. "Don't you EVER speak of her again!" He snarled before he was pulled into the room with the door closing behind him.

Darren stood there, eyes wide as he thought about what Jay almost did to him. Jay had never before had access to such power as that.

_What has Cronus done to him? _Darren wondered as he followed the giants bring the struggling boy into the room.

Darren knew that Cronus had inserted a lot of drugs into the boys system, but none of them were going to take affect that quick. They were supposed to take a few weeks to break in.

Could it possibly be that what Jay had just done was done with his own strength?

_No, impossible. _Darren said chuckling slightly at his foolishness. _Jay is anything but powerful. _But Darren did wince slightly as he heard Jay still fighting off the giants. _But maybe I should be more careful around him. _

**In the school:**

Theresa groaned as her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes, not used to the bright light that was hanging above her was blurring her vision and causing her eyes to hurt slightly she tried to move up a hand to rub her tired eyes, but found that she could not move them, or any part of her body for that matter.

She tried desperately to move them, but no matter what she did she could only stare straight up, which was beginning to worry her.

Her eyes were now clearer but she could only see blurs because the light was still blinding.

"You ok there Terri?" she heard some one say in a quiet voice from beside her. She recognized the deep voice, but she had never heard it filled with concern for her before. She blinked once, twice, and then turned her head so that she was staring at Archie. He had many cuts and scrapes on his face, the worst one reaching from the middle of his forehead to the side of his left cheek, just barley missing his eyes. And also a large bruise right under his ear. The only other thing wrong with him was his wrist and arm which was in a splint. What had happened to him to get into that shape?

"Archie?" she said in a weak voice.

She saw his head nod in response and another figure bob into her line of vision.

"Neil present!" his girlish voice said to her which caused her to smile slightly.

"So are you guys going to tell me why I can't move my body?" She said quietly as she smiled at them.

"Because you're weak right now." Archie said smirking. "So don't try and move."

"What happened?" she said slowly. "What about Odie? Is he ok?" she said with worried eyes as she remembered her partner and how badly their mission went.

Archie nodded his head calmly. "Yeah he's fine. He's resting right now. There all right here, sleeping in their own beds. Don't worry the others are fine."

"Others?" she implied, as her nerves went crazy. What had happened to the rest of them?

"We were all attacked." Neil said suddenly, his happy tone of voice gone. Theresa's worried eyes shifted over to him. He never talked this quietly before, something was obviously bothering him. "There were never really any bombs in the first place."

Theresa's eyes widened and she let out a weak little gasp. "There weren't any bombs? How are you sure?"

Archie nodded. "Ya, Atlanta said that Jay was the one to figure it out." He said quietly and as he dared to say the boys name he felt like pins poked at his heart.

Theresa tried to figure out what was making Archie look so sad. Usually she would have tried to read his mind (which she was beginning to become a pro at), but she was too tired and she could no move her arms at all, and in order to read her minds right now she needed physical contact.

But as she fought through her memories, trying to figure out what was wrong, she remembered something.

"Jay?" she said in a confused voice. "Jay, he was here, wasn't he? I remember Cronus, and…………Jay?" she said, her voice growing more confused and tears beginning to well in her eyes due to frustration.

Archie looked down at her with concerned eyes. She had seen him, or so she said. But how could she have? All of them were found unconscious in the forest, _without _Jay. And Theresa was not paired up with Jay when they went to find the bombs, she was paired with Odie. So when did she see Jay? Or Cronus for that matter?!

"Wait a minute." Theresa whispered eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as her memories came fluttering back to her like a ripped up piece of paper.

_Jay kneeling in front of her, head bowed and tears cascading down his cheeks, blood soaking his body, face scarred beyond recognition, and Cronus's evil, demonic laugh._

"JAY!!" She screamed, her eyes widening and filling with tears as she felt a new unknown strength flow through her heart. She began thrashing wildly surprising the two teenagers standing next to her.

"Theresa? Theresa calm down!" Archie yelled over her screams as he put his good hand on her shoulders. He pushed her down so she was back on the bed but she still thrashed wildly.

Neil ran out of the room and quickly came back in with Hera and Chiron running in front of him.

Hera gasped and ran to Theresa's bed, Chiron galloping right behind her.

"Theresa? What happened?" Hera said worryingly. "What's wrong?"

"She asked about Jay and then she started freaking out." Archie said sweating slightly and wincing as Theresa resisting caused Archie's wounds to strain.

Chiron moved forward and pushed Archie gently out of his way. He opened a jar that suddenly appeared in his hands. He put one of his fingers in and took out a small finger tips worth of red gel from the jar. Spreading it on the young girls lips took an immediate affect on Theresa. She immediately stopped moving and stared straight up at Chiron.

"Jay?" Was all she said. "Jay, Jay, Jay." Her once loud voice reduced to a whisper and it seemed all she could manage to say was his name. Seconds went by before she suddenly let out a heart breaking wail and sobbed into her hands.

Hera and Chiron looked at each other worryingly and Archie looked at her strangely.

"Theresa." Hera said sitting down on the young girl's bed and placing her hand on Theresa's. "What's wrong?"

"H-He came, and now…he's gone." Theresa put her head in her hands and cried.

How helpless she felt right now was pathetic compared to the numb pain she felt in her heart, mind and body. She felt as if she could be paralyzed, but she knew it was just her muscles giving out on her for a while. If she was paralyzed, she would not be able to feel the pain…

As the other's tried to comfort their sobbing friend, Neil was the only one who spoke.

"Theresa? I'm, kind of confused. Before you said, 'He came, and now he's gone.' Who came and who's gone?" he said quietly and Archie sent him a glare. How could he be such an idiot?

Theresa cried louder and Hera looked at Chiron pleadingly. Chiron nodded, understanding her stare. He escorted Neil and Archie out of the room, although they wanted to see their friend desperately.

Chiron put his hand on Theresa's neck and began to massage the back of it slowly. Quickly, Theresa's tears stopped and her green orbs began to close faintly.

"Get some sleep Theresa." Hera said soothingly. "We have the gods searching for Jay as we speak. Rest with thoughts of his safe return in your head."

Theresa muttered quietly as a response that neither Hera nor Chiron could make sense of. Theresa quickly closed her eyes but felt only darkness as she slipped into one of her dreams.

Theresa was out cold. Her body twitched involuntarily. The injuries she had received had put a toll on her physically, but even more than that, the pain that really swelled up inside her, was the mental pain. The pain of losing the one she loved.

She twisted and turned in her sleep, groaning slightly in her sleep. Making the gods wonder what all of these dreams were about. And what they were doing to Theresa.

**Theresa's Dream:**

_Theresa groaned as she felt her body twitch in agony. Her heart was beating wildly and her mind was spinning as if she had just gotten off of a roller coaster ride. Theresa opened her eyes and met darkness again._

_She was starting to hate it, this increasing darkness, how it always seemed to torture her and grab at her soul until it tore her to pieces. Darkness was the thing that created all this evil in the world, darkness was the reason people got hurt and killed everyday. And darkness was the thing that was holding her best friend and possible lover captive._

_And she found that as she sat up, as she rubbed her eyes and waited for the darkness to slowly fade and dim shadows to form out objects or walls or rocks to form, that a strange sense of foreboding was attacking at her mind again. _

_Her eyes didn't seem to adjust at all as she stayed there and waited. _

_Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard tiny sounds, voices speaking dimly to her, or maybe not to her. _

_Her headaches were getting worse at every movement she made. And as she stood up and felt around blindly for a wall, or a rock, or something that would tell her even the slightest bit about her surroundings, she tried to think of why._

_She tried to remember what Archie had said to her when she was awake. _

_What was it? _

_He said that her body was so weak that she couldn't move a muscle at all until she began to think about Jay and her ambition drove her up. But even then she still had been able to stand up; she still had felt extruding pain that still pulsed through her veins like blood. She tried to ignore it, but ignoring it only seemed to make it worse._

_Soon, she could do nothing but sit there, staying in the darkness as it over took her and bit her like thousands of mosquitoes. No, more like wasps or black jackets._

_It was strange, how at a time like this she was thinking about bugs. Was she going crazy? Standing on the very edge of sanity? Just like they had feared Jay was?_

_She dared to think not, but the longer she stayed in there, the harder it seemed to stop herself from thinking chilling thoughts. _

_What if she was _

_Screams all the sudden rang out from all around her, shaking her done to her very core. _

"_From now you will take your punishments in silence. UNDERSTOOD JAY?!" Cronus's voice thundered shaking the very foundation of the cave they were standing in. The crumpled form grunted and moved until he was back into his solid position at Cronus's side._

_Cronus laughed loudly as he saw him kneel down in front of him, blood pouring from the scythe marks on him. _

"_Answer me Jay." Cronus said smirking down at him evilly. "Do you understand me?"_

_Jay bowed his head lower. "Yes master."_

_Cronus's smirk increased and he nodded his head to the giants. "Rise Jay. My giants will lead you to the infirmary. Learn how to use it quick, no one will be healing your wounds except for yourself. No Chiron to do it for you now." He said laughing pathetically as he said the half horse's name._

_Jay nodded his head, face as unemotional as ever. "Yes master." He said as he stood up on weak legs. He gave a slight bow before walking, more like limping, over to the group of giants who lead him out of the cave and out of sight._

_Theresa tried to call out his name, she tried to race after him. But as quickly as the wall of the cave had moved it went back into place and Theresa was left pounding her fists on the wall. She cried out for him once more but nothing she seemed to do make Jay come back to her._

_She heard Cronus chuckled behind her and her head whipped around to face him_

"_Darren," Cronus said turning around and facing the boy who had stayed silent during the time Jay was being tortured. "You did not seem to enjoy that? Would you prefer something else to entertain you? Or would you like to be part of the program?" he said smirking slightly as the boy gave him a half confused, half scared look. "I don't understand milord."_

"_Perhaps this will make you understand." Cronus growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Darren looked at him worryingly as the god angrily marched towards him. _

"_YOU ARE NOT TO CAUSE HIM TO ACTIVATE HIS POWER BEFORE __**I **__COMMAND HIM TOO!!!!!!!" Cronus yelled at him angrily raising his scythe high and swiping towards him. _

_Darren's eyes widened, but his instincts kicked in quickly and he dove to the side. But Cronus's scythe still nicked his shoulder and Darren winced slightly as pain made his shoulder numb._

_Trying to catch his breath, Darren could do nothing but glance up anxiously as Cronus tried to stop himself from killing the boy where he stood. Cronus took deep breaths and glared down at the boy who's eyes were calm and cool, yet filled with so much terror that it made Cronus laugh._

"_No," Cronus said laughing, placing the scythe down at his side. "I can't kill you yet. I still have need of you." He smirked slightly as he saw the young assassin slowly let out the breath he had been holding in. "But don't get me wrong assassin, it doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson…….."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Theresa let out a scream of her own as the sound she heard pierced her very heart. Her body turning twitching in agony as shudders ran through her body. Withering in pain she began to arch her back up, almost as if something invisible had dug its claws into her back.


	17. Just Dreams

Hi people

**Hi people. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I really unfortunately had a hard time writing this chapter. That and im having a tough time right now, so im finding less and less time to write. But I will not give up on this story. I will try my best to get this finished as soon as I can. **

**Thank you to:**

**magjkyk**

**Salt and Pepper**

**MichaellaLoe**

**COTTfan24**

**Volvochick**

**acting-singing-bella**

**Duchess192**

**Cindy**

**MoonKaiser**

**smiles420**

**and **

**the two annoymous readers who i dont know what to call**

**(and no, :P that isnt actually someones penname)**

**Thanks to all of you for Reviewing! **

Chapter Seventeen: Just dreams

"Do you see him? Did you find anything?" Theresa asked anxiously through her PMR.

"Not yet." Archie replied. "There is too much fog for me to see anything from the skies. What about you Atlanta?"

"I got nothing." She said regretfully. "I have been searching the woods all afternoon and there is not even a trace of him!"

"I've searched the mountain range." Herry's voice rang through the PMR, "I can't find him. And Odie has been trying to track his signal since the sun came up."

"I haven't found anything in the city." Neil said quietly through his PMR, for once his voice not hyperactive.

"Where could he be?" Theresa whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry Terri, we will keep looking." Atlanta said, hearing her friend's distress.

Theresa sighed regretfully and put her PMR down in her lap. Life had been like that for the last three days. It had been three days since they had started searching for Jay. But there was not a trace of him in any part of Olympia. Not that Theresa would know since she wasn't permitted to leave her bed yet. But the rest of her team mates have searched nonstop for Jay ever since they were strong enough to get out of bed.

Theresa felt completely useless just sitting there in her bed while the rest of her friends were searching for their lost comrade. And even worse, she knew that Jay was in Cronus's mists, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had told the gods and her team mates that she had a dream about Jay. But when she talked to Persephone and Hera about it they insisted that they were just dreams.

But Theresa knew that they were not just dreams. She knew that Jay was actually with Cronus.

And possibly working for him.

Theresa's hands flew up to her eyes to quickly wipe away her tears. With one hand she picked up her PMR once more. She had to try again. Maybe he still had his PMR with him.

She pressed multiple buttons so that she could privately call Jay, and make sure none of her friends heard what she was saying.

She had tried many times to privately call him. But she only ever got static, or a plain silence.

"Jay?" she whimpered into the small device. "Jay please answer me!?" Still there was no reply. She felt her lips quivering and her eyes beginning to fill. "Please Jay, tell me where you are."

**In Cronus's hideout:**

"Jay please, speak to me!" he heard her voice say desperately through the PMR.

Jay sighed, one of his bandages still in his mouth as he was wrapping the long white pieces around the cuts Cronus had inflicted upon him. He had just had to go through yet another training session with both Cronus and Darren, and with each session, he got hurt more and more. He quietly took the strip out of him mouth and tied it into a knot looking at the PMR still.

He walked towards where he had discarded it with his shirt and turned down the volume. He couldn't risk the chance of Cronus finding out he still had it.

He had to disable the tracking device, not wanting his friends to get any more involved in the situation then they already were. But he couldn't bear to destroy it. If he did, he would feel a part of him missing.

Like he had lost all connections to his friends.

So instead he just wasted away his time gazing down at the PMR, and listening to his friends conversations.

"Jay please! I know you can hear me Jay!" he could hear Theresa say through the tiny device. "Jay, please. I beg you. Come back to us."

Jay put his head in his hands. That was impossible for him now. There was no going back for him. Not after he had made his deal with Cronus. But hearing her voice was incredibly painful to him and he tried to resist the urge to turn the PMR off.

"Jay,"

"Please, Jay."

"Stop talking Terri," he said in a barley audible voice. "Please."

"Jay,"

"Stop," he whimpered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the PMR which was still radiating her soft, pain filled voice.

"I,"

"Please stop Terri." He moaned burying his face in his hands.

"I love-!" Her voice began to ring out. But Jay finally snapped. He couldn't let her say that. He couldn't hear her say that to him. He bolted up and grabbed the PMR in his hands.

"STOP THERESA!!" he yelled into the PMR as he smashed it against the wall, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

He couldn't allow her to say that. If she said that to him, he would never be able to find it in his heart to stay here and keep her protected.

But as he looked at the broken up pieces of the device that had almost told him that Theresa loved him, he felt his heart wrench in a longing to hear her voice again.

But what was done is done. There is nothing he could do now, the PMR was broken, and it would remain broken.

Yet Jay didn't realize why it still held some important value to him. It was now completely useless, he couldn't hear his friend's voices anymore, or look at their pictures anymore, or even just stare at it. It was broken.

Yet why did he feel as if it was of importance to him?

Jay didn't understand it. But he knew that it was important and like a small, spoiled rotten child, he wanted it back. And he wanted it back now.

He wanted to hear his friend's voices, if even for only a moment. He wanted to hear Theresa again; he wanted to hear her saying that she loved him again. He wanted his friends back.

Falling to the ground he began to pick up the pieces of his broken PMR. Making sure he got every single piece he walked over to the other end of his cell where his old clothes where. Battered and bloody as they were, he still kept them, and didn't allow anyone of his knew 'team mates' near them.

He quickly tore up a small piece of his shirt and made a small bundle of cloth. He wrapped the broken pieces in the tarnished cotton clothing and tied a tight knot at the top.

He put it into his old jean pocket and wrapped up his clothing into a neat pile once more. He looked down at the small pile of clothes. What he would give to wear them again. He just wanted his life, and the life of the people around them to be the same again. But he knew, that would not be happening any time soon.

But he was allowed to dream wasn't he?

"Blue Jay." Darren said to him from behind him, scaring the living daylights out of him. Jay jumped out of his skin and turned around to quickly face him again.

Darren laughed at him dryly. "Looks like my training is not working. You should never allow an opponent to sneak up on you. And if they do, you should not turn around and face in such a defenseless position."

"Do you want me to come at you with my fists raised? Ready to punch the living daylight out of you?" Jay growled angrily, glowering at the older boy.

Darren smirked. "Denying the fact that I am stronger and always will be then you, I highly doubt you would be able to 'punch the living daylights' out of me descendent of Jason."

Jay felt his eyes narrow but he said nothing in return as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

Darren raised his eyebrows when Jay did not respond. "You don't deny it do you? You know that I am stronger then you and always will be."

"How would you know?" Jay snapped angrily. "I have never fought you truly before! So how can you say I am weak?"

"Are you completely daft boy?" Darren said laughing. "Do you not remember our little fight we had a few days back?"

Jay laughed. "Oh ya when I kicked your ass ya I remember that."

Darren laughed again as he glared at Jay. "Your missing my point blue Jay, do you honestly think that was your own strength?"

"What do you mean? I can fight!" Jay protested angrily.

Darren shrugged. "True, but not that well."

Jay looked at him quizzingly but Darren just shook his head. "Never mind. If you haven't figured it out by now you don't deserve to know. Let's just go."

"Go?"

"Yes GO. Now if you don't mind we need to hurry up. I can't spend all day waiting for you.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I will brief you in on the way." He said walking out of the room.

_Not much of a talker is he? Well he's not much of a talker when he isn't ordering me around or making fun of me. _Jay thought raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, and one more thing." Darren said poking his head through the door. "Attach this to your ear." He said tossing him a small microphone with a clip on the end. "Our Lord will be on the other end; he will give you pacific directions. And if any of his orders our disobeyed." Darren gave an evil smirk and laughed. "I have been given permission to punish you."

Jay's eyes narrowed as he followed the older boy out of the door way. This was definitely going to be a rough afternoon.

**With Theresa:**

Theresa breath grew heavy and tears flew from her eyes as she heard nothing come out of the phone except for a dull beep. Whatever had happened, Jay's PMR was now broken.

Theresa let the PMR drop to her lap, still in shock from hearing Jay's voice suddenly pop out of no where and yell at her. "Jay." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. She put the phone against her ear quickly.

"Jay? Jay!!" she yelled in there, hoping that she would be able to hear his voice again, even for a second longer. But all she heard was the faint beeping noise that was matching up to the beating of her aching heart.

The PMR fell limply from her hands and back into her lap again. She stared at it, hoping, that it would start working again, and she would be able to hear Jay's voice again.

But no sounds expect the steady 'no dial tone' sounded from the small device. But still she had to have hope.

She let her tears fall onto the non responding device and opened her mouth slightly.

"Oh Jay. Please come back." She whimpered wiping her tears away as quick as possible.

She suddenly heard uproar of voices coming from down the hall and she quickly turned to the now open doorway. She heard the sound of her mentor yelling loudly. And the other voice was just talking too softly to hear. But Theresa could tell that it wasn't a calm soft, it was a pain filled soft sort of tone.

"We don't have a choice Persephone." She heard someone's voice say very softly.

"We can't send her out there to look with the others! She is weak and she needs to stay in bed. You can't let her go out there." Persephone said angrily, although to Theresa she sounded more concerned then angry.

"We DON'T have another choice! If I did know another way do you think I would not say it?" Hera snapped. She sounded really agitated. "We need to find Jay."

Theresa sighed and walked back to her bed. Putting her head down on her pillow. She had heard this argument many times before. And for once, she disagreed with her mentor. She needed to get out there and search for Jay. If what she was dreaming was true then Jay was in grave danger.

"This isn't just about Jay, Hera. We have to be thinking about Theresa! She is unstable right now; these dreams of hers are really taking a toll on her." Theresa heard Persephone pause and Theresa froze. Could she possibly know she was listening in on their conversation?

"I know they are taking a toll on her Persephone." Hera said softly. "And these dreams, they are driving her to become…"

"Don't say it." Persephone said quietly. "I know what they are doing to her. But we cant just send her out there."

"She wants to go Persephone." Hera said.

"I know she does, but in her unstable condition? It would be suicidal!"

"Do you care to explain this to her then?" Hera said impatiently.

Theresa did not hear Persephone respond.

Suddenly the pair walked into the room. And Theresa quickly pretended to be occupied with something else, pretending she didn't hear what they were saying about her.

Persephone's face was back to normal but it was grief stricken and a pale white instead of her normal creamy color. Hera's face was stone cold and she seemed to be staring off into space.

The two women sat down on her bed facing her. Persephone took Theresa's hand into her own hand and Theresa stifled a gasp as she realized just how cold it was. Hera kept her hands folded in her lap, and for a while neither of the women spoke.

So Theresa started speaking first.

"Miss Hera, Persephone? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Theresa said politely.

Hera sighed. "Yes Theresa. There are a few things we would like to explain to you."

"What is it?"

Neither of them spoke again for a while. But Persephone spoke next.

"Theresa, Miss Hera has requested that you join the others in the search for Jay." She began.

"Of course I will! You know how much I want to!" Theresa said excitingly. FINALLY they were going to allow her to help in the search for Jay!"

"But before you agree," Persephone interrupted. "I would like you to think. You know this is going to be tough and you are very weak."

"But I am still able to help!" Theresa protested.

Hera placed her hand on top of Theresa's. "Yes we know that Theresa. But we are concerned about you."

"Concerned? Why! Im healing faster every day why are you worried about me?" Theresa said frustration taking over. Why weren't they talking to her?

Neither of the women spoke again, and Theresa noticed something in both of their eyes. And she felt something prick in the back of her mind. She knew it. They were hiding something from her.

Well at least that's a good sign, her mind reading is starting to work.

"You're hiding something from me." Theresa said quietly. "I know you are. I am becoming better with reading minds why won't you tell me?!" Her voice quickly elevated to a yell as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Why was she being isolated from the rest of the world? Even her friends were hardly talking to her anymore!

Hera just stared at her, while her mentor burst out into tears silently. But neither of them spoke. Causing Theresa's anger to rise.

"What is going on?" She snapped angrily. "What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Theresa." Hera said quickly, rubbing her hand soothingly. "We just think that there is possibly a chance of you………..well you…."

"Theresa dear have you ever just thought that you were perhaps, just having dreams?"

"What are you talking about?" Theresa said, doubt filling her voice and her eyes growing wide. "You guys don't believe me?"

"Of course we believe you." Persephone said quickly squeezing her hand lightly. "Its just, you have been under a lot of stress lately. It could be possible, that this stress is causing you to have dreams. That you are…."

"JUST IMAGINING THESE THINGS?!" Theresa yelled slightly, tears welling in his eyes. "These things I see! DREAMS?! They can't be, they are too real to be dreams."

Putting a firm hand on her shoulder Hera frowned. "Theresa listen to us."

"You think im going crazy don't you?" Theresa said angrily looking at them accusingly. "Well guess what? Maybe I am! But I don't see any of you giving a damn about it! So why should I listen to you now? Im going to go out there and find Jay!"

"Theresa please think about this." Persephone begged squeezing the girl's hand. "You could get hurt. Something might happen in the middle of a battle. You might start hallucinating or-!"

"Hallucinating!" Theresa practically yelled. "Im not going crazy! These things im seeing they are real I know they are!"

At that exact moment, Theresa felt her PMR make a loud buzzing noise in her lap. She quickly wiped away her tears picked it up.

"What is it?" She said trying to make her voice sound even.

"Theresa! Theresa get Hera on the phone! Quickly!" Archie said through the PMR. His face was worried and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Hera quickly grabbed the small device from her hands and frowned into it.

"What is wrong Archie?" She said worryingly, her frown still plastered on her face.

"It's Jay!" He replied.

"Jay?" Theresa almost screamed, pushing her way between the two gods who were hovering nervously over the PMR. "Where is he!?"

"He's here! At the museum!" Archie exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Hera demanded.

"Im positive. I thought I saw him running around in the Mythology section!" Archie said.

"Running around? What do you mean?" Theresa demanded.

Archie paused for a few seconds. "I called for him if that's what you mean. But when I called him he ran away."

"He did WHAT?!" Theresa exclaimed grabbing her PMR from Hera's hands. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Exactly what I said!" Archie snapped. "I called for him and he ran away. There was also someone else with him."

"Someone else?" Hera asked grabbing the PMR back. "Who?"

"I don't know." Archie answered. "I didn't see his face, it was covered."

Hera sighed, running a hand through her short grey hair. She turned her head warily towards Theresa, looking her straight in the eye.

"You promise that if you go to Archie, you will, absolutely WILL not separate from him or one of the others?" Hera said sternly looking at her.

Theresa nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She quickly stood up and ran towards the door.

"Theresa!" Hera called. Theresa turned around and looked at the goddess. Hera was frowning and deep lines ceased her forehead. "Do not think our discussion is unfinished."

Theresa didn't say anything; instead she turned around and ran.

**At The Olympia Museum:**

"You idiot!" Darren hissed to Jay barley able to contain his voice. "I can't believe you were so unbelievingly stupid to go out here without your MASK ON!!"

Jay rolled his eyes and pulled the balaclava like piece of clothing over his head and rearranging the earpiece communicator Darren had also given him on his ear.

"What did you say we were looking for again?" Jay said in an angry tone, really starting to loose his patience with the annoying older boy.

"Its going to look like a small brass cylinder." His angry partner said to him. "It's most likely going to be pretty rusty, and a bit broken. But you won't be able to miss it once you see it."

Jay looked at him curiously. "Why?" He asked him.

Darren just shrugged. "You'll find there is a sort of…..feeling you get once you get close to it." He said a weird expression coming over his face which he quickly shook off. "But it is not our duty to question the requests of our master."

Strangely, Jay didn't even bother denying it this time.

As quickly and silently as they could they crept around the dark museum. They knew that they didn't have much to worry about since they had drugged the security guards and unplugged all the security cameras in the entire museum. But they also knew that if Archie was here, then it was likely now that the others were too. So they kept their eyes open for both the strange brass cylinder and Jay's former team mates.

"Your almost there." Cronus's voice said in his ear. "Take the next hallway down to the arrival shipment room."

Glancing over at his 'partner' Jay saw him nod. "Yes Master." He said in a quiet voice as they turned down the hall and began to run silently down the dark empty hallway.

"Remember the signals." Darren said quietly as he opened a small door at the end of the hallway. "Two snaps means fight, one quick one means run, a tap means trouble and holding three fingers up means retreat. Understood?"

Jay nodded once and Darren nodded in response. "Good, you stay out here, use the signals if you see anyone come near." At that he disappeared into the room.

Jay waited there, eyes alert as they scanned the now empty hallway in front of him. He wanted to let his mind wander, but now that he knew that his teammates were here he couldn't afford too. However he couldn't resist the temptation. He didn't want to be here in the first place, and disobeying Darren's orders would get him pissed off. Inwardly Jay winced. Then again, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. If he angered Darren then Cronus would find out, and if Cronus got mad, he dared not imagine the consequences.

He was jerked back into awareness when he heard the sudden sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. He leaned closer in the direction of the sound and closed his eyes to acute his hearing. Singling all of his senses to his hearing he heard the sound of footsteps grow louder. He silently cursed the large museum hallways and their loud echoes. Because with the sound of each footstep, an echo sounded, making it very difficult for Jay to find out how many there were. There could have been 10 of them and he wouldn't know for sure. And with the echo, it was also hard for him to tell exactly where they were coming from.

At first he believed it could have been one of the guards, but instantly remembered that he and Darren had drugged them, and that the drug was not going to wear off too quickly. Besides, he knew they were here. He had seen them, and they had seen him.

"Jay is that you?" A loud feminine voice sounded loudly from somewhere behind him. He froze up, knowing that while he was trying to figure out how many of them there were, he had let his guard down. And not taken the care to hide properly. As he heard the voice speak though, he felt his throat tighten up. He knew that voice, he had heard it many times. It was one of the six voices that always comforted, encouraged, and teased him through the last year he had been here in Olympia.

It was them. They were here. He had hoped against everything that they wouldn't come, but now that they did, he knew he would have to do the one thing that would tear his soul in two.

He would have to fight them.

He turned his head slightly towards the entrance to the room Darren had gone into. The boy had swiftly made it back out into the hallway and was now glaring at the six teenagers before him. His eyes never left his new opponents, but Jay could easily tell that Darren was pissed at him.

"Great job." He hissed quietly. "Well talk about this later." Jay didn't reply, but instead turned around to face his oncoming team mates. He heard them gasp as they recognized the face before them. He kept his face calm and controlled; he couldn't let them catch on. But even if he did show a hint of sadness in his face, they probably wouldn't have noticed. They were too shocked to even move.

Jay took in all their figures and faces, instantly recognizing all of them. The bulky form of Herry, the bright blond hair that belonged to Neil, the thin but muscled form of Atlanta, the darker skinned Odie, the purple haired Archie, and none other then the red headed beauty, Theresa.

Although he stopped his hurt and guilt from showing on his face, he couldn't stop it from entering his heart and slowly ripping it. They stared at him eyes wide, filled with relief and disbelief.

"Jay?" Herry said the first to recover from the initial shock. "Why'd you run away like that? And why are you dressed up in black?" He took a step forward towards him and turned his head to stare at Darren. "Who is that?"

Jay did not reply but cringed as he heard the microphone screech in his ear.

"Attack when I say." Cronus said quietly into the ear phone. Darren turned his face to Jay but his eyes never left his opponents. He nodded slightly; obviously he had heard the same orders. At that instant Jay froze up. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. But he just couldn't do it. They were his team mates. He could never hurt them.

"Jay?" Atlanta said moving forward slightly.

"Attack Darren!" Cronus said loudly in Jay's ear.

Immediately Darren shot forward and threw a discus at her. The round piece of metal shot towards her and blew up into a misty explosion inches from her face. She let out a startled gasp as she flew backwards and fell to the floor.

Theresa stared at the man in horror. She had seen him before. She was sure of it. He looked so familiar, and like a strike of lightning it hit her.

"It's him." She whispered eyes wide with fright. "It's the assassin." The assassin she saw so many times in her nightmares. The strange man heard her and his head shot over to look at her. But he did not move. Meanwhile her other teammates rushed over to help Atlanta.

"Hey!" Atlanta said startled as Archie bent down to help her up. "What's the big ide-?"

"Jay NOW!" Cronus yelled in his ears.

Immediately, almost robotically Jay lunged forward whipping out his sword and charging towards his comrades. They stared at him wide eyed as he ran towards them, an unemotional frown placed on his face.

"Jay what the hell are you doing?!" Archie yelled as he slashed at them causing the group to separate in two. But Jay, almost unable to control his actions slashed at them again forcing them to move away from them.

"Whoa man stop!" Neil said in his high voice as Jay's blade grazed the top of his head cutting the tips of his hair. Jay quickly pulled back slightly and moved farther away from them. Changing opponents he charged towards Archie who quickly raised his whip to counter Jay's oncoming attack. He grunted as Jay put force on his blade and shifted the positions of his feet so that all his weight was going into pushing his blade against Archie's whip.

"STOP Jay!" Herry yelled rushing behind him and wrapping his arms around the man to pull him away from Archie.

"Fight him." Cronus said quietly in his ear. "Bite him." Instantaneously Jay's teeth lashed out and bit him on his lower arm, sinking in his teeth till his jaws hurt. Herry cried out and pulled his arm away from Jay slightly quickly Jay pried open Herry's bulky arms, ducked under them, and pulled the arm he had bitten behind his back, twisting it. Herry's eyes went wide as his vision racked with pain. His teammates watched in astonishment and horror as Jay's grip tightened on the large teenagers arm.

And suddenly he blinked back into reality. The grip on Herry's arm slacked and Herry fell to his knees in pain. That's right. Herry was down on his knees in pain, because of Jay. Everyone stared at Jay in amazement and fury. They had NEVER seen Herry be brought to his knees before. They knew that it had probably happened when he was training with Hercules but they had never seen it happen, especially at the hands of one of their team mates.

"Herry!" Theresa said loudly rushing towards the young man at Jay's feet. But as Jay's wide, guilty eyes looked up from his team mate on the ground and bore into her eyes she froze. Their unsteady gaze held for a few moments before Jay looked again at Herry who was now struggling to stand.

Jay looked down at his hands in horror and disbelief. How did he do that? WHY did he do that? He hurt Herry, one of his teammates. How could he? All these thoughts meshed through his muddled and confused mind but did not have much time to stare at himself repulsively. Quickly he was grabbed and pulled around the corner of the hallway. He felt Darren pull him up through the skylight of which they had entered and begin to scold him about not listening when the hand signals were shown and showing weakness. All Jay could hear though was the gasps coming from his friend's mouths, and their shocked terrified faces as he had attacked them. Instantly he succumbed to his guilt and felt tears well around the brim of his eyes as he remembered the pained look in his teammate's eyes.

**Sorry that took so long again! I didn't want it to take so long for me to update…….it just sorta happened. Im sorry. Well hope you enjoyed it!**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


	18. Promotion

**  
Hi guys! Im back! Sorry for the long wait………again. Its still super duper busy on my end. I really appreciate the reviews guys! Thanks again to everyone who reviews.**

**Thanks to:**

**Chattynot**

**Duchess192**

**MichaellaLoe**

**Little Miss Illusional**

**Acting-singing-bella**

**Irish_table**

**Bella**

**Dragon Sereno**

**and **

**Boogies**

**Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Promotion

The strong delicately carved oak table stood on firm legs as both god and mortal sat around it. Every one of the Greek gods had gathered in their safe hold that day. Even the most minor of all immortal god or goddess had been brought forward for this meeting. All came to talk about the most important thing on everyone's mind.

Jay Parker.

Pulling the solid oak chairs out from their places under the table, the gods of the Ancient Greeks sat. Theresa couldn't even begin to count how many faces she saw in the room, both familiar and unfamiliar. She saw many of the gods she and her friends had met during their travels, from the kind gentle face of her faint ancestor Poseidon, to calming soothing voice the slithered out from the mouth of the gigantic purple snake Harmony. The last immortal to enter the room was Zeus, the head of the gods, usually dressed as the school's janitor. Unlike usual, Zeus was wearing a robe of pure white trimmed with a bright, metallic shade of goldish brown. His usual kind gentle face was hard and stern, the lines of age showing on his face as clear as ever. All the gods in the room, and the seven teenagers waited silently until Zeus had sat in his large seat at the head of the table before they all sat down.

For a moment a ghostly silence crammed the room as if the room's occupants were stuffed into a broom closet instead of the huge meeting hall they were sitting in.

"Well." Zeus began, his hard expression still planted firmly on his face. "All of you know why we have gathered today. First of all, I would like to thank you all for making the dangerous journey to reach us." He said gazing at all the immortals gathered at the table. "I know just how hard it was for some of you to evade Cronus's minions. However, this is no time for me to be idling of the dangers you must have faced. We are all aware of the perils that may have befallen you. This evening we are to discuss a much graver matter. As you all know," He lifted his chin up higher, trying to keep his anger in check. "Jay Parker, son of Odith and Jarred, descendent of the mighty leader Jason, has sided with Cronus."

Theresa heard mutters form from the god's and goddess's mouths. Whispers began to silently make their way through the large group of people, reaching the ears of the six teenagers. Theresa almost felt her heart break as she looked up at Miss Hera, who maintained her composure until that very moment, had her head hanging down in front of her, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Zeus rose up one of his tiny hands and Hera immediately sat up straight again and made her face an unmovable mask as the rest of the gods hushed around her.

"For reasons only known to him, he has made it known to us that he neither cares nor wishes to be removed."

Theresa almost opened her mouth to protest, how could he know what Jay cared or wished for, but before she could she saw Hera's warning glance and closed her mouth. Besides she probably should have guessed that Zeus was trying to get his point across on how bad their situation was.

"However it is of up most importance that we retrieve him, even if it is only to lock him up." Looking at Hephestis he continued. "Hephestis has already disabled his pendant so that Jay or Cronus won't be able to use it to open the door, thus exposing our hideout. So now, we need to accomplish a way to get Jay back."

A low buzz of voices filled the room, the echo like voices of the gods ringing in the ears of the six teenagers as they proclaimed as what they intended to do. Zeus immediately raised his hand, ordering for silence and very quickly they obliged.

"We will get no where if we all speak out at once." Zeus said in his booming voice, which sounded terribly odd coming from the frail body of an old man. "If you have suggestions please refrain from screaming it across the table, and let's say our ideas one at a time. Once again the ongoing chorus of voices rose up in complete disorganization. Each voice criticized the ideas coming from the voice next to them, a few of the gods got so angry they actually rose from their seats to scream at one another.

Archie, Theresa, Herry, Neil, Odie and Atlanta shrank back into their seats as they heard something like thunder ranging across the room. Their eyes swerved towards the head of the table where Zeus was also standing, hands clenched at his sides, his grey hair swerving as if a storm was brewing around it.

"SILENCE!" Zeus's voice rang out shaking the entire room and making Theresa's body quiver in fright. All voices seized and slowly, as if Zeus was a raging time bomb, the gods who were standing sat down in their seats, backs straight and lips pursed. Zeus was the only figure who remained standing.

No one moved or talked, not daring to speak until they were sure that Zeus wasn't going to throw bolts at them. Archie however was not as patient as the others.

"I say we make a plan." The determined Archie said restraining himself from smashing a fist onto the table as Zeus paused before trying to speak. "We need to find out where his hideout is, and then all of us will breach it and get him back."

"Im afraid it won't be that simple Archie." Hermes said glancing down at the table as everyone turned to look at him. "Jay has spent the last few months spending all his time trying to find Cronus's hideout. Even with our technology, try as hard as we must it would be impossible to find him quickly."

"All the sea creatures are searching my waters." Poseidon declared.

"And if Cronus was hiding somewhere in the underworld, I would know." Hades said in his unexpectingly high voice.

"We know that all the creatures on land are searching to their fullest extent, but somehow Cronus keeps eluding us." Hera said

"Im sure once we find out where Cronus's hideout is all we have to do is free Jay from his mind control and he will come straight back." Neil said loudly with much reassurance in his words, obviously he believed whatever the case Jay would come back to them. Many however, did not share his beliefs although none of them said it.

"What do we do if he won't?" A small voice muttered quietly from beside Theresa. Instantly Theresa's eyes swept to her right (along with everyone else's in the room) to stare at the petit red head beside her.

"Why wouldn't he?" Odie said loudly. "This is Jay we're talking about! Of course he wouldn't willingly go with Cronus." Everyone nodded murmuring their agreement, but Atlanta who had kept her head down this entire time shuffled nervously in her seat. The mortals and immortals around the table turned to gaze at the short red head that had turned her attention to a rather interesting dust speck on the floor.

"Atlanta," Theresa said in a quiet voice. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Atlanta, who had kept her composure during this entire conversation, bit her lower lip, her entire body shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but at the moment her lips parted her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Archie said shifting towards her and putting his hands on her shoulder worryingly.

"I was a fool." She whispered in response, her face still resting on her palms as she cried. "I was a fool to let him go."

"It wasn't your fault Atlanta." Theresa said comfortingly. "You weren't a fool. And besides, we all let him go."

"No." She said suddenly looking up and staring at Theresa. "It's not that..." Her voice trailed off and she took a moment to steady herself before speaking again. "When we were sent to disable the bombs, when we were attacked, Jay ran away all of the sudden, chasing someone. I, I don't know who it was, but after I was able to get the giants off of me, I tried to follow him. But when I got to him…I don't know, he wasn't thinking straight! He was going..." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip hard.

The entire room went silent, the faces of the gods a mixture of anger, worry, and coolness. Ares, the god of war who was as sharp as ever, was the only person who was had a cool enough head to speak.

"How Jay got to Cronus is not important." He said impatiently. "We need to figure out how to get him back."

"Perhaps not." Chiron said, his face a harsh mask. "I think how Jay got to Cronus is a important discussion in deed." He turned towards Herry, Odie, Atlanta, Archie and Theresa. "Would there have been anyway he would have been able to speak to Cronus?"

"Not that I wouldn't have been able to sense." Theresa said biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Besides, this is Jay he wouldn't have been able to hide something that important from us," Herry spoke out, his bulky arms folded over his chest. "or at least not for this long."

At this none responded, as Hera looked at each face at the table she confirmed what must be done.

"Until we can prove what is happening, and until we can get Jay under a strict confinement, there is something we must do." Hera said quite reluctantly. All eyes turned towards her and she stared back at them dominantly. "Jay is now a danger to us, our safety, even our existence. If he is sided with the enemy, we must treat him like we would deal with every other of our mortal enemies…" at this her voice faltered. "We must either capture him, or if that is unattainable then we must..." She tried again to speak what was needed to be said.

Suddenly, everyone understood what she was trying to say. Some eyes went wide, some began to tear, most looked at the table, and some stared straight forward. Theresa's on the other hand seemed to be filled with every single emotion she could muster up in a single moment. Hurt, disbelief, anger, absolute rage, and finally, utter denial.

She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes teared, her face going read as she fought to breathe. "No." She said, as if saying these words would somehow make Hera change her mind. "No! We cant, you can't just expect us! I…" She stuttered with a way to answer this bold statement. "Hera we can't kill him!"

"If everything turns out right," she said her eyes sympathetic but her tone stiff. "We won't have to, but until then, we can't take any chances. Until we have him back with us, and we are 100% sure of his loyalties..." Hera's voice trailed off and Theresa fought back the urge to cry. The goddess took a deep breath and gazed sadly at the six teenagers. "Jay is our enemy."

"NO!" Theresa shouted standing up quickly, her eyes thunderous as all eyes turned on her. "HE IS NOT OUR ENEMY!" Her mouth quivering as she spoke; she brought a hand up to her cheek to wipe away her tears and ran from the room. Immediately Herry stood up to follow her but Zeus quickly put up a hand and motioned him back into his seat.

"We don't have time to go chasing after her." Zeus said in a firm voice, which was not without sympathy. "Although the sanctuary is safe, im afraid that we are not sure if your dormitories are. We have already had safety spells placed around the dorm, but we will need you to relocate to the school until it is proved safe. We will need you to head back to the dorm and pack your things and return here immediately. Don't make any stops unless it is an absolute necessity." Slowly he turned his head towards the teenagers as he spoke. "Am I understood?"

Quietly the five teenagers nodded, not making any movements to respond further to his question. Zeus nodded in response and taking that motion as a dismissal the teens quickly stood up. Oddly enough, the moment they made an attempt to move Zeus waved them back into their seats.

"One more thing before you take your leave." Zeus said. "For the time being we will need some one to lead the team, someone to lead the group through battle with up most determination. We believe that Archie is best suited for this job."

Shocked Atlanta, Neil, Herry and Odie turned to face their stunned companion. Archie's eyes were wide and his mouth pressed into a hard line on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his white knuckled fists which were clenched as if he was strangling the air around him. None of his companions spoke as his head eyes lingered far too long on his lap. Soon, as if waking up from a sudden daze his head shot up to look at the gods which were staring at him intently. His eyes filled with a fierce determination he nodded.

With the smallest of nods from Zeus they were dismissed once more and slowly the mortals stood up and began to walk towards the oak doors. They heard the gods begin to rise and begin to go their separate ways, but no one looked back. Only Atlanta had enough courage to look back into the room before she left. Instantly she regretted her decision as she saw Hera collapsed in her chair, her face in her hands as she sobbed. Taking a quick breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall she raced towards the exit to the immortals hideaway.

**With Theresa:**

She did not know what time it was when she finally immerged from Persephone's room. The goddess had offered Theresa to stay in her room until she had calmed herself down, knowing the teen's distress, but she was unable to stay long for the end of her day on earth was ending and she had to return to the Underworld.

When Theresa opened the doors and walked out of the room she instantaneously wanted to rush back inside. At first she felt ashamed of herself for running out of the meeting of the gods. She knew it was an honor for her just to be invited to one of their meetings. Yet when her thoughts went back to what Hera said, the tears in her eyes began to flow once more and she decided that she honestly, didn't regret her rash actions at all.

That did not however, make her want to speak with Hera, or any of the gods for that matter. So as fast as she could walk without causing her feet to echo too loudly in the dream like halls she raced down the halls.

As she rounded the corner desperately trying to suppress her tears as she felt them coming upon her once more, she heard the familiar cling of metal hitting metal. She paused in her desperate escape to the front entrance to see what was causing such a sound. She looked down the hall and focused all her senses on her hearing. Leaning forward she realized that the sound was coming from the training room. Wondering who was in the gym this late she walked quietly towards the gym entrance.

As usual the large white oak doors were wide opened and the gym was dimly lit with oil lamps that were starting to expire and drip from their canisters. Theresa rounded her head around the door slightly and peeked inside. The metal targets were up and running in the room. She heard a boyish grunt being released as a dark figure ran across the room, ramming a large broadsword through the targets, slashing them to pieces. She could barley see in the faintly lit room, but the small head of purple hair on the boy's head immediately told her it was Archie.

The boy was still wearing his clothes from earlier that day, not bothering to go home and change from the day's battle. His usual blue sweater was soaked with sticky sweat and Theresa could only wonder how long Archie had been in the gym. His scared face shone with the perspiration it was producing, and his newly mended arm cracked with each swing.

Once again Archie charged forward, raising the large sword over his head and bringing it down towards the target, letting loose a cry filled with rage and despair. Theresa stopped herself from letting loose a gasp of worry as she saw Archie double forward before his sword hit the target, grasping his side with both hands, causing him to let his weapon fall to the ground. Angry tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to steady himself from falling down; although Theresa was sure he was going to drop any moment.

Surprising both herself and probably Archie too she saw the determined purple haired boy reach down and grasp the heavy swords hilt. Eyes filled with tears and determination Archie sped forward towards the next target slashing right through the metal with the thick blade. Theresa blinked back tears of her own as she saw the ferocity of which Archie was pushing himself. She knew what he was feeling though, and she knew that although this was probably not the best for him, he needed to let loose all the pain, rage and confusion he had kept up during the meeting.

Suddenly, during mid jump towards another target Archie cried out and landed awkwardly with one knee on the floor, his left fist pushing against his right side. Gasping with the effort, Archie placed the sword on the gym floor and pulled his fist back from his side. Theresa's eyes went wide as she saw his now blood soaked hand. He had re-opened his wound because he had pushed himself to hard. She wanted to rush to him and help him up, to take him to Chiron and make sure he was okay; but when she saw the tears that now escaped from their prison and fled down his cheeks she felt her heart tighten up like a fist. Archie stared at the ground, panting slightly as his body roared with pain.

Her hand flew up to rest over her wildly beating heart as she stepped back around the corner and leaned against the wall. Seeing her friend like this was too much for her to bear. Without even pausing to glance back at her friend she ran.

**Later:**

She did not see Archie or any of her other five friends until later that evening. The six remaining teenagers sat around the table quietly eating the meal Athena had prepared for them earlier that day and stowed away in the freezer. Although they were told to pack and go straight back to the school, no one had the energy to do so since none of them had eaten since breakfast. Not one of them said a word to the other and the eerie clink of their forks grinding against their plates was beginning to make Theresa anxious. Archie was sitting across the table from her barley touching his food; and although he had changed from his usually heavy blue sweater into a thin dark blue pullover, so there was no blood on it, Theresa could clearly see through the thin material at the bandages that was covering his now reopened wound. She looked up from her plate of untouched food to gaze at her friends. All were gazing down at their food and silently eating it without a word or comment. Theresa looked at each of her friends in turn, her heart beating wildly as her eyes sped over Archie's side, and paused as she raw tears welling in Atlanta's eyes. Theresa looked down at her plate once more; she knew how guilty Atlanta felt about letting Jay leave. Yet both her and her usually energetic friend knew that for whatever reason Jay joined Cronus, there was nothing they could have done to stop him.

Theresa looked away quickly as she saw her red headed friend blink back her tears and turning her face to gaze at her. The saddened female quickly interested herself in straightening out the folds in her capris.

She heard Atlanta sigh and she resisted the urge to bolt from the table as quickly as she could. Hearing her friend take a steadying breath Theresa felt it harder and harder to keep her body from tumbling out of its place on her chair and forcing her legs to move up the stairs and into her room. Knowing what was coming she quickly took a small breath of her own to prepare herself.

"Theresa," Atlanta said slowly, though her worry clearly showed through her face. Theresa had to close her eyes to block out her tears from flowing on her face. "Terri please eat something."

Theresa scrunched her hands in her lap together to stop herself from crying. She kept her eyes glued to the corner of the table as she heard Atlanta speak again.

"Theresa, Jay wouldn't want you to-."

"Jay isn't here Atlanta." Theresa said quietly, her voice surprisingly cold as she teared her eyes away for a moment to glare at her startled friend before she moved them back to her usual place.

"Enough." A quiet voice said, bitterness flowing out as he pronounced every letter. No one even had to think about where the voice came from. For a moment no one spoke until Archie looked up from his plate and silently commanded all faces to look towards him. Slowly everyone at the table, including Theresa looked up to meet his ferocious gaze.

"Theresa is right." Archie finally said, once he had gathered everyone's attention. "Jay isn't here, but that doesn't give us reason to slack off." Immediately he stood up making the table shake slightly at his swiftness. Now all the teens could see just how tightly clenched the purple hair boy's hands were clenched at his sides. "Everyone get packing and head back to the school. Tomorrow we start training at 5:00 a.m."

"Training?" Atlanta said looking at him, her eyes narrowed. "We don't have time to train! We have to look for Jay!"

"We would waste hours searching only to come up empty handed." Archie said his face grim. "Besides, we already know when we will see Jay next." He said looking at each of his friends in turn. "On the battlefield."

By now Theresa's own fists were clutching at her capris so tightly her knuckles were turning white from the pressure, but when Archie said what she already knew something inside of her clicked. She stood up, anger flaring in her eyes.

"How dare you say that?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "How can you even THINK that?"

"Terri," Odie said hesitantly, not sure how the enraged girl would react.

Slamming her plate down on the table her tears shone in her emerald eyes. "Guys we cant do it!" She said loudly looking around the table at her surprised teammates. "We can't kill Jay!"

"Theresa," Herry said sighing slightly, quietly looking at her teared up gaze. "There is nothing we can do. If Jay is evil-."

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF HE'S EVIL!" She shouted, her tears welling up. "This is Jay we are talking about! The person who lead us and cared for us and stayed up all night searching for Cronus's hideout in his god damn basement for US! How are we repaying him by saying we're going to have to kill him?"

"Theresa!" Archie snarled standing up so he was at eye level with the girl. "That's enough!"

Theresa's body shook with anger and fear. She had never felt so intimidated by her companion, but at the moment he shouted at her, she recognized the tone of authority he was using. It was exactly the same as Jay's. She almost snorted out loud; Archie really thought he was the leader of them now didn't he? It was what he always wanted, and now he finally got it. Well she would show him just what kind of respect she would give to someone who was faking as their leader!

Looking at each of her companions in turn a hard glare settled on her face. "Do as you please, but I will not be joining you." She said angrily turning away from the table, picking up her bag and proceeding towards the door. Archie who noticed her trying to leave immediately ran around the table and grasped her shoulder.

"We aren't finished yet." He muttered darkly, his grip tightening on her shoulder. "Get back at the table."

A loud snap rang across the room as Theresa's hand came in contact with Archie's face.

Theresa heard Atlanta gasp from the table but other then that, no one spoke. Yet for some reason she didn't care, nor did she regret what she had just done. Her glare still placed firmly on her face she looked the shocked Archie straight in the face.

"I will not turn against him. He is our leader. And as hard as you may try, sound like him or act like him, you will NEVER be Jay!" She snarled before running from the brownstone building before her tears escaped their prison.

No one spoke as the door slammed shut, the saddened girl refusing to close it gently. A long moment of intense silence ran through the room before Archie turned around to face them.

**Outside:**

Theresa rested her chin in between her knees, her tears creating little waterfalls on her cheeks. Looking down at the cement steps she was sitting on she felt a light rain begin to break through the hazy evening, only heightening her depression.

She heard a shuffle of movement coming towards her and at first she thought that someone had come outside and tried to coax her back in again. When she turned around though she saw no one. Suddenly she saw a shadowy form block some of the light coming from the window to her right.

Sweeping her wet red hair from her eyes she stared at the muscled form of Archie looking at something far to her right. She resisted the urge to run again before he realized that he couldn't see her because of the thin white curtains that covered the window. Another form moved towards Archie's which she could see from the spiky hair was Atlanta. She was about to turn away when she heard one of them speak softly in whispery voice.

"Archie?" A soft feminine voice spoke as she drew closer to the young man's form. "Don't you think Theresa has a point?" when her newly made leader looked up at her angrily she quickly defended herself. "Not about you being a bad leader, about…….we," her breath caught short and Theresa stared at her as Atlanta wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down. "We can't kill him Archie." She said her voice filled with pain. Theresa knew she was crying and silently wished she could take away her friends sorrow and guilt, but knew she could do nothing.

For a long moment Archie did not respond. Theresa's eyes shook with tears as she saw Archie lift a hand to tilt up Atlanta's drooping chin.

"There is nothing we can do." Archie said in a small voice, Theresa soon realized, was filled with as much guilt as Atlanta's was. She heard a choked out sob as she saw Atlanta race away from the window. Archie hesitated a moment before he went in silent pursuit of her, turning of the lights of the living room in the process.

Theresa looked away from the window as a thought suddenly occurred to her. Was there nothing they could do? Perhaps none of them understood why Jay had left, and none of them knew how they were going to get them back, but maybe, there was a way to find out the answers to these questions. Maybe trying to go and convince Jay to come back wasn't going to work, until they found out why he left in the first place, and the only way to do that, was to do the same thing he did. She quickly stood up as her thoughts jumbled through her mind as a crazy and impossible idea came to her.

Closing her eyes she sent her inner self inside the brownstone apartment to search for Atlanta's essence. She knew she had found her when she felt a breeze as warm as the windy days she loved so much, and the pure adrenaline rush she felt whenever she was hunting, that was indeed Atlanta. Focusing her self on the mind of her young friend she forced her way through her friends mind as Persephone had taught her. Careful to block out all her senses and things she was feeling back where her body was as to not alert her friend to the intruder in her mind she concentrated on the memories she had kept in her head since before Jay left. It was like watching a movie rewinding itself. She saw Atlanta crying as Theresa raced out of the house, she saw the disbelief on her face as Hera told them all they had to kill Jay, the horror she felt when she saw Jay hurting Herry, and finally seeing Jay racing off with some stranger, the same man they all saw with Jay when they were at the museum. She stopped at that memory and replayed it.

She felt herself running, panting as she felt slightly more tired then she usually did. She remembered racing out into the clearing towards Jay and the nervousness as she saw the strange man ready to throw a blade at her body. Quickly Theresa realized it must be soon that Jay stopped Atlanta from coming, so she looked around her surroundings to make sure she knew where she was. Suddenly she looked up and the man who had threatened her had his fist raised above her head and she stifled a scream as he knocked her out. Quickly Theresa withdrew from her friends mind, hoping that her suddenness had not alerted her companion of her presence. However, she now knew exactly where Cronus's hideout was, for she had seen that forest many times. Every time in her dreams.

Almost forgetting to pick up her brown bag she raced towards the school.

**At the School:**

_It's a crazy idea_, she told herself as she raced inside the janitor's closet and through the portal which lead to the safe haven of the gods, _There is no guarantee this will work. _Yet for some reason she didn't seem to care. She wanted to find out what happened to Jay to make him change, to make them turn on him. She desperately needed to see if Jay was doing this by choice or by force. She needed to prove to herself that the doubts that were settling into her mind were 150% false.

Moving swiftly through the golden halls that belonged to the gods, she made her feet make the littlest amount of sound as she hurried around the fountain, past Hera's office and head towards her objective. If anyone stopped her and asked where she was going, she knew what she would say to them, 'Im just heading to the library, yes im all by myself, don't worry the others know where I am. Yes I will head back to the dorm soon I promise'. Although she knew this would be a complete lie she felt it was necessary that no one even guessed where she could have gone.

Once she had reached Dionysus's small chemistry lab she placed her hand on the door and muttered a spell she had learned from Persephone to unlock doors. As she uttered the ancient Greek language she felt her power surge through her and she heard a small click in response. She swiftly opened the door and moved past the cluttered tables towards Dionysus's cabinet at the back left corner of the room.

She settled herself in front of the glass cabinet pausing for the smallest of moments before she tore the doors open. Her fingertips grazed over all sorts of glass containers and vials as she searched for the one thing that sent her thoughts spinning in full motion.

"Come on, come on where is it?" She muttered pushing away the stray vials like they were pieces of paper. She gave a little huff of triumph as she found what she was looking for. At the very back of the cabinet was a small brown case that resembled one of the ones she had seen many times in her father's office back home. Carefully she took out the case so that it did not hit any of the glass containers and knock them to the ground. Placing the case on the floor she knelt down next to it and quickly opened it. Smiling slightly she gazed down at her prize, about 30 or so glass vials filled to the brim with a sticky green liquid. She took out one of the glass vials and traced her thumb over the cork stopper which ceased the flow of the oddly colored substance trying to remember the name that Dionysus had given his creation.

She checked the front of the suitcase for some form of label. Not finding any she deemed her search fruitless and looked at the vial instead. There printed in tiny letters (that looked like the writer had a little too much to drink when he was writing it) was the creations name.

_AMAD_

_Appearance molder and designer_

She knew it was wrong, but now that she had it in her hands, there was no turning back. Taking the cork stopper out of the vial she pressed the glass container to her lips and drank.

At first she felt nothing and she pulled the bottle off her lips. She turned around to look into one of Dionysus's large vials to see her reflection. She could barley see her appearance in the dark but in the reflected surface she saw two green orbs staring back at her surrounded by a curtain of red hair. She sighed impatiently waiting anxiously for results, but then remembered that she had not thought of what she wanted to look like. She looked around the office, looking for some sort of picture of a person she could base her pictures off of. Finding nothing she decided to do whatever looked the most different then her.

Suddenly she saw the color of her eyes change from a bright green to a pale blue gasping as her body transformed. The corners of her eyes slanted downwards slightly, and her eyebrows angled slightly more upwards. Her pale white skin was beginning to turn darker and darker until it was a bronzy shade slightly lighter then Odie's. Her flaming red hair shortened until it almost touched her shoulders and turned a deep black. Her hips widened, her legs grew longer and her face went from its gentle heart shaped form to a more oval shape. Her newly colored eyes widened as she reached up a bronze hand to touch her face.

She felt a shiver down her spine as she glanced at these odd changes. It was so weird to make herself believe that the person staring back at her was herself, she could barley recognize herself. Shaking her head to rid herself of that disturbing thought she looked down at her body evaluating every spec until she found something she didn't like. Changing a foot size and making her ears smaller she looked at herself one more time, something still didn't seem right. Suddenly she realized she was still wearing the regular clothes that she always wore. She paused, wondering if AMAD would also change her clothes as well as appearance. Looking at the vial in her hand (which was still three quarters full) she took another small sip. Quickly thinking of something else she could wear she imagined what she had seen Jay in when they were fighting earlier that same day. She felt another tingle surge through her body as her clothes changed. She felt her blue capris, red tank top, and sneakers change. Her shirt and pants became more skin tight and lost all form of design on them that had once been there, instead turning completely black. Her sneakers changed into black flat healed boots and she gasped as she felt clothing wrap around her face. Taking another look in the large containers and noticed that she was now wearing a full face black mask that only showed her eyes and pressed her newly cropped hair flat against the back of her head. She blinked at the strange face looking back at her and she began to pull the face mask off, wondering if she would be able to. To her relief the mask came off as easily as any other piece of clothing she had ever worn.

Sighing she bent down to grab the stopper off the table and put it back in the vial when she looked down at her body one more time. Something still didn't seem right. Putting a hand to her chin trying to figure what was wrong she felt her elbow bump into something fleshy. Quickly she shook her head and looked down at her chest. In her imagination her chest had grown two sizes larger then before. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her stupid imagination, she cleared her mind and imagined herself with smaller breasts that would annoy her any time she tried to bend one of her arms.

Satisfied with the turn out she quickly bent down to the case and carefully picked it up, ready to walk out the door. She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity; the gods would eventually notice the brief case was missing if they took it. It was less likely they would find out something was wrong if they thought it was still in the cupboard but didn't know it was empty. Quickly she placed the briefcase back on the cluttered table and carefully placed the contents of the entire case into her bag. Closing up the briefcase she placed it back in its proper place on the shelf and re-arranged the vials so it looked exactly like it did before she took the case out. Closing the cabinet doors she picked up her bag and took one last look around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Pleased that she didn't forget anything she strode quietly out of the room, closed the door and walked down the hall towards the Weapon room. Using her pendant to open the large shuttles that contained the weaponry she walked down the stone steps as the compartments swiftly opened. Knowing that the noise might have awoken the god of war, whose quarters weren't too far from the gym, she quickly raced around trying to find what she was looking for. If this was going to work, she was going to need a weapon, something strong and sturdy yet light enough for her to carry. A broadsword would be definitely strong but too heavy for her. She inspected a number of Falchions, Rapiers and Kantanna. Although many of the blades she saw were not Greek originated blades, she knew the god of war always kept a steady supply of weaponry from every land, in every era. She decided that a Kantanna and the Falchions would be best for her, since she had practiced Kantanna fighting when she was younger and was the best out of all her teammates when they practiced with Falchions.

She barely had time to grab those blades, two more switchblades, and a few small daggers, stuff them and their cases in her bag, before she heard footsteps approaching. Stifling a gasp by biting her cheek she made a rush to close the vault and searched for a place to hide. Cursing herself for her stupidity she realized she had no time to close the vault and should just hide, but she thought of her mistake a little too late.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?" She heard someone yell. She turned around eyes wide as the she saw figures approach her. She silently cursed as she recognized the large bulky form of Herry racing towards her. Immediately she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Without pausing to look back she dashed through the large marble halls, through the portal and out into the regular plaster halls of Olympia High School. Knowing that she was probably still being pursued she raced towards the back entrance of the school, praying that Herry would think she would head for the front doors.

She knew she had reached the doors when she felt cool night air brush around her face and rain droplets tickle and splash against her new outfit. Still not ceasing to run she raced towards the back forest and dodged between trees and shrubs. She knew she would have a long night ahead of her, now that Ares knew that his weaponry stash was broken into he would be as heated as a volcano and would sent many out to search for his stolen blades. However she found it hard to care as she realized that as much as it hurt her, she had done it. She had managed to get away from the school without anyone noticing that she was herself. Now all she had to do was go to the forest which was contained in her dreams (usually her nightmares), for she knew now that that was where Cronus had been hiding all along.

She felt bad that she couldn't tell her friends about what she was going to do, but she knew they would stop her. As much as she wanted her friends to know she hadn't purposely abandoned them, her want for Jay to be back was stronger. So looking back regretfully at the school yard she raced off into the darkness.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry once again this took so long, I hope you liked the chapter though ******** Talk to you later, and review please!**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


End file.
